Moi vouloir être chat !
by Sylencia
Summary: Et si moi, Hidan, le mec le plus insensible sur cette planète, je tombais dans un conte de fée à la con ?
1. Chapter 1

Première fiction que je publie depuis longtemps ! Une idée qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson, un jour !  
>La fiction est presque terminée alors je pense poster les chapitres assez régulièrement.<p>

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating M parce qu'il y aura des insultes à tout va, des paroles crues, des scènes pouvant choquer les plus jeunes (j'ai moi même eu du mal à écrire plusieurs scènes)

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

><p><em>« Moi vouloir être chat<br>Me frotter contre tes bas  
>Je me ferai angora<br>Pour me blottir dans tes bras  
>Je te jure j'boirai plus<br>Que du lait je n'aime plus  
>La vodka<br>Moi vouloir être chat  
>Tous les soirs quand je te vois »<em>

C'est sur cette chanson que je me suis réveillé, ce jour là.  
>Je soupire, m'étire. C'est quoi cette radio ? Nostalgies années 90 ou quoi ?<p>

_ « Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette émission spéciale succès 90 ! Il est vingt heures, place aux informations ! »_

Voilà ce qu'annonce le présentateur à la radio. Je soupire à nouveau, baille, m'étire.  
>Encore cinq minutes, je suis crevé.<br>Quelle heure a-il annoncée déjà ? Vingt heures ?  
>OH putain ! Déjà vingt heures !<br>Je me lève en vitesse, faisant sursauter la femme dans mon lit et m'habille rapidement en disant :

- Désolé ma grande, c'était cool hier soir, mais il va falloir que tu te tires.  
>- T'es qu'un merdeux Hidan !<br>- Je … C'était quoi ton prénom, déjà ?  
>- KARIN !<p>

Ah, je crois qu'elle est en colère ! Je ferme mon jean, n'ayant même pas pensé à mettre un putain de boxer et dis :

- Je suis « désolé » Karin, c'était bien hier mais je ne crois pas que ça marchera, tous les deux !

Je cherche une chemise des yeux. Un tee shirt peut être. Merde, un haut propre quoi ! C'est pas si compliqué que ça à trouver, si ? Ah là ! La chemise de hier ! Je l'attrape d'une main souple, l'enfile rapidement avant de passer à la salle de bain. Je replace mes cheveux argentés vers l'arrière, mets un peu de parfum avant de prendre ma veste en disant à la femme :

- Euh, y'a peut être du café à la cuisine, il doit dater de quelques jours .. Claque la porte en partant !

J'attrape mes clés, les fourre dans ma poche en même temps que mon téléphone et sors du studio avant de dévaler les escaliers.  
>J'habite un appartement miteux, au quatrième étage d'un immeuble tout aussi précaire. Mon logement fait à peu près quinze mètres carrés. En gros, j'ai mon lit, deux places, indispensable, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.<br>En arrivant en bas, j'entre en vitesse dans ma voiture, démarre et …  
>Pourquoi elle démarre pas, cette bagnole de merde ? Y'a de l'essence pourtant ! Putain !<br>J'en ressors, claque la porte de rage et commence à courir dans les rues.  
>Si je suis en retard, je suis mort.<br>En arrivant au club, je regarde rapidement l'heure sur mon téléphone. J'ai une minute d'avance ! Sauvé ! Je passe dans les vestiaires, me rafraichis un peu le visage. Courir n'est pas mon fort, je dois l'avouer.  
>Je me place ensuite derrière le bar pour commencer mon service.<br>Oui, je suis un putain de barman. Je suis payé une misère, j'ai aucun mérite dans mon travail mais c'est ça ou je suis mort. Littéralement. Ce club appartient à une femme avec qui j'ai fait un gros pari. Que j'ai perdu. Et vu que j'avais pas les moyens de le rembourser, elle m'a forcé à travailler dans ce club.

Pour faire simple, c'est un club échangiste très réputé dans la ville. Pas mal de haut fonctionnaires viennent avec leurs femmes, sûrement pour mettre un peu de piquant dans leur vie sexuelles inexistante, ou réaliser certains fantasmes un peu délirants.

Bon, de mon côté, je suis plutôt une grande gueule, et engager quelqu'un comme moi dans un club de ce genre n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.  
>D'un autre côté, je tiens pas à crever dans un fossé non plus.<br>Alors je tiens le bar, mon côté voyeurisme prenant, de temps en temps, le dessus sur mon boulot quand je vois une femme aux jolies formes venir s'accouder au bar, se pencher un peu trop sur une table, ou sur une braguette ouverte.  
>Avant de terminer mon service, je sors les poubelles dans les bennes de la ruelle sombre, derrière le club. Je jette les sacs et entends un miaulement derrière moi. Je me tourne et vois un chaton me regarder. Il est blanc mais ses poils semblent sales et il a de grands yeux verts. J'essuie doucement mes mains sur mon pantalon et lui caresse la tête avant de me diriger vers la porte pour rentrer dans le club.<p>

Bon, service terminé, le bar est niquel, il n'y a plus que les gérants qui attendent pour fermer alors je récupère ma veste, rapidement et ressors par la porte de derrière où le chaton attend toujours. Il miaule à nouveau en me voyant mais je dis :

- Me regarde pas comme ça, mon grand, je peux rien faire pour toi.

Je longe la ruelle et sens quelque chose se frotter à ma cheville. Je soupire en voyant la boule de poil jouer avec un de mes lacets défaits et traverse rapidement la route.  
>À peine suis-je monté sur le trottoir d'en face que j'entends des pneus crisser. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour voir une boule blanche voler sur un mètre, atterrir lourdement sur le macadam et rester là, inanimé.<br>Tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre !  
>Je reprends ma route, sans état d'âme. C'est quand même pas ma faute si ce con de chat a voulu me suivre. Comme si j'allais me laisser attendrir par sa mine perdue.<br>Définitivement pas mon genre.  
>Je me dépêche de rentrer. Pas spécialement envie de trainer ce matin.<br>Une fois devant la porte de mon appart, j'entre avec prudence. Si cette Karin est encore là, il va falloir que je la foute dehors et c'est chiant. Il va y avoir des cris, des pleures, je vais me faire griffer !  
>J'ouvre lentement la porte, regarde en direction de mon lit.<br>MERDE !  
>Elle est encore là, assise sur le matelas.<br>Putain, je sais que je suis une bête, au pieu, mais quand même !  
>Je soupire pour moi même, entre franchement et allume la lumière mais je ne reconnais pas Karin sur le lit.<br>C'est plutôt une vieille, nez crochu, cheveux gris. Limite une putain de sorcière. Sur ses jambes, elle a une petite boite en ébène qu'elle semble couver. Je soupire, m'approche et demande :

- Hé ! La vieille ! Comment t'es entrée chez moi ?  
>- Bonsoir, Hidan.<br>- Ah ! C'est cette chieuse de Karin, c'est ça ? Elle a pas claqué la porte ?

Elle me regarde alors dans les yeux.  
>Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, ses putains d'yeux ?<br>Bon, les miens sont violets mais c'est genre rien comparé aux yeux de chats qu'elle a, la bique en face de moi. Des putain d'yeux de chat.  
>L'une de ses mains squelettiques déverrouille le loquet de la boite qu'elle ouvre avec précaution. À l'intérieur, dans un écrin de velours rouge, se trouve le corps du chaton qui m'avait suivit. Bon, il a l'air propre maintenant au moins.<br>La vieille relève les yeux vers moi et demande :

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris avec toi ?  
>- Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre, moi, d'un chat ? S'il voulait pas crever, il avait qu'à pas me suivre !<br>- Dans ce cas …

Elle referme la boite dans un bruit sec et m'attrape les mains en me regardant dans les yeux. Bien sûr, j'essaye de me dégager mais elle a une putain de force dans les bras, la gueuse.

_« Une vie, tu aurais put sauver,  
>Mais égoïste, tu as été,<br>Ton corps disparaitra  
>mais ton âme demeurera,<br>Chat, tu deviendras,  
>Et ton péché, tu laveras. »<em>

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte, cette conne ?  
>Je me dégage enfin de ses serres et me recule en disant :<p>

- Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, la vieille, mais t'es vraiment pas nette.

Elle me sourit et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.  
>C'est quoi encore ce délire ? Merde quoi ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de problème comme ça, faut qu'en plus, je me mette à halluciner !<br>Bon, journée terminée pour moi, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, m'endors dans la seconde.

Journée de merde.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, j'ai eu pas mal de visites sur mon premier chapitre, voici le second !

Pas mal de visites mais une seule review, ce qui m'a plutôt déçut :(

* * *

><p>« <em>Moi vouloir être chat<br>Retrouver les gouttières  
>Mes copines de litière<br>Mais toujours rester à toi  
>Prendre des mines chafouines<br>Me lécher les babines  
>Quand viennent tes copines<br>Moi vouloir être chat  
>Et ne risquer de tes doigts<br>Que leurs caresses sur moi »_

Putain, encore cette chanson ?  
>Je m'étire, redresse un peu la tête en regardant le réveil.<br>Merde, j'ai pas bu, hier, pourtant ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens aussi bizarre ? Et c'est quoi cette vision de merde ? Obligé de me concentrer trois plombes pour arriver à voir qu'il est ..  
>Vingt deux heures trente ?<br>MERDE !  
>Je secoue la tête, me lève.<br>C'est quoi cette sensation au niveau de mes jambes encore ? Je tiens pas debout !  
>Je soupire, avance comme je peux pour .. tomber du lit. Oui oui, ca sent bien le parquet. J'ai mal, merde !<br>Bon, deux secondes. Faut que j'arrive à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait, hier. J'ai pourtant rien pris, au club, pas bu non plus. Alors quoi ? Je suis malade, une connerie comme ça ?  
>Quelqu'un tambourine ma porte.<br>Oh putain, les hommes de Tsunade sont là. Je vais me faire tuer !  
>Je rampe sous le lit. C'est vraiment aussi poussiéreux que ça ?<br>J'entends que ma porte se fait défoncer.

- Je regarde cette pièce, prends la salle de bain.

Comme si j'allais me planquer dans une salle de bain de moins de deux mètres carrés. Pas bien futés les mecs.  
>J'entends des pas précipités un peu partout autour de moi et, à mon grand malheur, des genoux se poser sur le sol, près du lit. Une main remonte la couette et je me retrouve presque nez à nez avec lui.<br>Oh putain, ca y est, je suis cuit !  
>Il me regarde tandis que j'essaye de m'éloigner de lui mais une main gigantesque vient m'attraper la tête. Je me débats comme je peux, les yeux fermés et me retrouve bientôt les jambes dans le vide.<br>Il a mangé du lion, ce mec, ce matin ?  
>Putain, ça fait mal en plus !<br>Il se met à rire, grassement, bientôt rejoint par une autre voix et j'entends :

- Tu savais toi, qu'Hidan avait un chat aussi mignon ?

Mais j'ai pas de chat, merde !  
>Et les rires s'intensifient. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont brise burne, ces mecs !<br>Je me débats encore un peu et me sens tomber. Je me rattrape comme je peux sur le lit mais je me suis tordu le poignet je crois. Putain, je pouvais pas être si haut que ça, si ?  
>Je m'écarte un peu, gémis en m'appuyant sur mon poignet douloureux et dis :<p>

- Putain, c'est bon, je m'habille et j'arrive !

Je rouvre les yeux et vois les hommes fouiller mes vêtements de la veille.  
>Hé, me piquez pas mon téléphone, merde ! J'en ai besoin !<br>Deux regards se tournent alors vers moi et je me sens épié un long moment avant que les rires reprennent. Tain, mais c'est quoi encore cette merde dans laquelle je me suis fourré ?  
>Après avoir totalement mit mon appartement à sac, ils s'en vont, me laissant presque agonisant sur le lit. Y'a des trucs que je ne comprendrais jamais mais tant mieux s'ils se tirent !<br>Bon, il faut que je reprenne mes esprits un peu. J'ai faim, un peu, j'ai mal à ce putain de poignet, va falloir que je fasse venir un serrurier, que je m'achète un nouveau téléphone.  
>Je soupire, m'allonge sur le dos qui me semble particulièrement grand aujourd'hui. Je m'étire doucement en fermant les yeux, essayant de me réveiller. Pas particulièrement confortable, aujourd'hui.<br>Soudain, je réalise quelque chose. 1 … 2 … 3 ... 4 … Merde ! Ils sont où, mes pouces ? Oh, ces enfoirés me les ont coupés quand je dormais ! Oh non, je veux pas voir ça, ca doit être horrible !  
>Je me mets à trembler.<br>Minute ! Depuis quand je tremble, moi ?  
>Pfff, n'importe quoi. Je devais être vraiment rond hier pour être dans un état pareil ! Je me redresse, prenant, forcément, appui sur mon bras douloureux, vais pour me gratter la tête et …<br>C'est quoi encore, ce truc, sur ma tête ? Pourquoi j'en ai deux, en plus ? Bon, mes cheveux ont jamais été aussi doux mais c'est pas une raison.  
>Depuis quand ais-je les cheveux aussi courts moi ?<br>J'ouvre les yeux.

_« Tu savais toi, qu'Hidan avait un chat aussi mignon ? »_

Chat ?

« _Chat, tu deviendras »_

Chat ?  
>Oh que non, y'a pas moyen !<br>Je baisse la tête, m'attendant à voir mon torse musclé. À la place, je vois un petit corps gris clair, très poilu. Je me laisse tomber en arrière, lève les jambes et vois des pattes velues. Quant à mes mains, je vous le donne en gage !  
>Je les repose sur mon visage.<p>

Merde, Merde, Merde !

Je regarde autour de moi. Tout me paraît tellement grand. Aucune chance que je puisse me voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Où alors ? Il faut nuit, à cette heure ci en plus.  
>Putain de merde ! En plus, j'ai faim ! Je fais comment moi, sans pouces ?<br>Bon, je me lance. Je galope, tant bien que mal, jusqu'au bord du lit. Non, je galope pas. Je me déplace. Voilà, parfait. Bon, ma pat .. mon bras me fait un mal de chien mais ça n'est pas le plus important. En arrivant au bord du lit, je regarde en bas, perds l'équilibre mais me réceptionne parfaitement. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?  
>À part le miroir de la salle de bain, je n'en ai pas d'autres. Il faut donc que je sorte. Essayer de voir si je trouve autre chose.<br>Je n'y croirais pas tant que je l'aurais pas vu.  
>En arrivant à la porte, je remercie longuement les hommes de Tsunade de l'avoir défoncée mais suis quand même obligé de la tirer fortement pour l'ouvrir assez afin de m'y faufiler. En la passant, je sens un petit chatouillement, au niveau de mes joues. Pas le temps, j'étudierai ça plus tard.<br>Le détecteur de mouvement du couloir allume la lumière pour moi et une pensée horrible me vient à l'esprit.  
>Quatre étages à descendre. Sans ascenseur. Avec une .. un poignet en vrac.<br>Je savais que j'aurais dû insister sur l'ascenseur quand je me cherchais un appart.  
>D'un autre côté, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait pour appuyer sur les boutons, dans mon état actuel.<br>Peut être qu'en sautant …

Bon, pas le temps d'y penser, j'ai des marches à descendre moi. Marches qui me semblent particulièrement immenses, pour le coup.  
>Je me lance, gémis de douleur à cause de ce poignet foulé.<br>Une vraie torture pour arriver jusqu'en bas. Merde, c'est vraiment douloureux, cette connerie.  
>J'ai ensuite de la chance, vu que la porte de l'immeuble est aussi délabrée que le reste du bâtiment. Les vitres sont cassées et ça me permet de passer au travers de l'encadrement de la porte. Encore deux marches et je suis enfin sur le trottoir, un peu essoufflé. Il y a beaucoup de circulation, comme d'habitude, les prostituées sont de sortie, aguichent leurs futurs clients.<br>De quel côté est ce que je pourrais aller moi ?

Gauche. Il faut que j'aille à gauche.

Je prends alors cette direction, le plus rapidement possible, vu la situation et finis par arriver, trempé à cause de la pluie qui vient de se mettre à tomber, devant le magasin de nuit dans lequel je me rends pour mes courses personnelles. À savoir de l'alcool et des capotes. Je mange au club, en général.  
>Et si mes souvenirs sont bons …<br>Oui ! Les meubles des caisses sont en inox plutôt réfléchissant. Je m'y précipite, m'arrête dans une glissade parce que c'est trempé par terre et …

Putain, je suis un chat.  
>Un petit chat même. Gris, à priori. J'ai une queue …<p>

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je suis tellement paralysé par mon image que je ne vois pas cette semelle immense venir se poser sur la queue. Je hurle de douleur, et sors du magasin en trombe, ne faisant même pas attention aux voitures en traversant.  
>C'est quoi leur putain de problème à ces voitures ? Elles ont qu'à s'arrêter au lieu de klaxonner !<br>Je me planque sous un banc, à bout de souffle.

Résumons. Je suis un chat, le plus mignon au monde, soit dit en passant, pour une durée indéterminée, je suis trempé, j'ai une .. patte en vrac, mal à la queue, et une putain de goutte d'eau vient de tomber dans mon oreille !

Je secoue frénétiquement ma tête et remarque que quelqu'un vient de s'agenouiller devant le banc. Une main s'approche de moi et je .. miaule fortement en essayant de reculer, mais bien sûr, je suis déjà acculé, hein ?  
>Une main brûlante vient entourer mon ventre et me tire doucement. Je me débats du mieux que je peux, mords, griffe. Je suis misérable comme ça. Sous ma vraie forme, le mec serait déjà à terre !<p>

- Chut, calme toi mon beau, je te ferais pas de mal !

Rien à foutre ! Repose moi !

- Chuuut, t'en fais pas, je vais te mettre au chaud ! Et te donner du lait !

Du lait ? Alors là, c'est carrément de la corruption ! Je ne bois pas de lait moi, seulement de la vodka !

- Et du jambon, si t'es sage.

Jambon ? Ah, ça me tente déjà plus.  
>J'arrête de gigoter pour regarder la personne qui me tient. Je pose doucement les coussinets sur sa main et penche la tête sur le côté.<br>Il, puisque c'est un homme, a des cheveux mi longs d'une couleur que je n'arrive pas à identifier, une longue frange cachant la moitié de son visage, de grands yeux foncés, même si uniquement l'un d'entre eux est visible, un visage fin.  
>Voyant que je me suis calmé, il sourit et je regarde un peu autour.<br>Il a de gros sacs dans l'autre main. Il m'a sûrement vu dans le magasin.  
>Il pose les sacs en questions, ouvre sa veste et me glisse dedans en murmurant :<p>

- Reste au chaud ici. J'appelle un taxi, reste tranquille.

Il referme doucement sa veste et j'essuie ma tête contre son pull auquel je m'accroche des griffes. Je le sens bouger mais la proximité de son torse me réchauffe. J'étais vraiment glacé.  
>De longues minutes plus tard, la fermeture s'ouvre doucement et je saute rapidement en dehors, pour me réceptionner, à mon plus grand malheur, sur ma patte affaiblie.<br>J'émets un petit geignement en relevant la patte la lèche pour essayer de l'apaiser, mais ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup fonctionner. Je remarque ensuite que je suis sur un grand canapé en tissu. Mais je ne regarde pas plus que ça parce que bon, il m'a promit du jambon, et je meurs de faim.  
>Je miaule fortement pour le lui faire comprendre et le vois sourire. Il range ses courses à une vitesse effarante avant de sortir une petite assiette. Je ne le vois pas, étant donné que le dossier du canapé me cache la vue, mais j'entends le moindre bruit qu'il fait. Y compris le tintement de l'assiette qu'il sort d'un placard. J'entends un paquet sous vide s'ouvrir et la douce odeur de jambon vient me titiller les narines.<br>Une minute plus tard, à peine, il pose une assiette à dessert devant moi et me murmure de me régaler pendant qu'il va sécher ses cheveux.  
>Je me jette sur le jambon comme la pauvreté sur le monde. Putain que ça fait du bien. Bon, je suis obligé de mâcher ça un long moment avant de l'avaler mais ça me fait un bien fou. Je me surprends même en train de ronronner.<br>L'homme revient quelques minutes plus tard dans ce qui ressemble à un pyjama, une serviette autour de la nuque. Il se réinstalle à côté de moi, glisse le dos de l'index sur mon dos mais je m'éloigne en grognant.  
>Me pique pas mon jambon !<br>Je souffle, donne un coup de patte dans le vide et finis rapidement le jambon avant d'avoir frénétiquement envie de lécher ma patte douloureuse. L'homme murmure :

- T'es blessé, hum ?

Ça se voit pas, connard ? J'ai la patte plus épaisse que l'autre !  
>Quand mon envie de la lécher s'estompe, je m'étire et regarde un peu autour. De ce que je vois, je suis dans un grand salon.<p>

Merde, il est riche ?

Le canapé sur lequel je suis est un grand canapé d'angle avec des coussins, une table basse en verre et en face, il y a un grand écran de télé. D'après ce que je peux voir, un bon home cinéma et des consoles de jeu.  
>AÏE !<br>Il vient de passer le doigt sur ma patte douloureuse. Je souffle, lui croque le doigt pour qu'il s'en aille et boite un peu plus loin pour me remettre à lécher ma patte. Il se rapproche et murmure :

- Je m'appelle Nagato.

Et tu parles à un chat, connard !

- Et ça m'arrangerait si je pouvais essuyer tes poils, pour éviter que tu me mettes de la flotte partout.

Il récupère sa serviette, la passe doucement sur mes poils. Je me surprends à nouveau à ronronner. Merde, comment ça s'arrête, cette connerie ?  
>Je sais !<br>Je me planque derrière un coussin et m'allonge.  
>Il pouffe de rire, enlève le coussin et dit :<p>

- Bon, je te laisse passer la nuit ici. Ou dans ma chambre, si tu préfères, il y fait plus chaud.

Non mais ça va pas ? Jamais j'entrerais dans la même chambre qu'un mec louche avec des cheveux d'une couleur que je connais pas ! Je reste là, na !  
>Il s'éclipse un court moment et revient avec un pull qu'il roule en boule sur le canapé en disant :<p>

- Ça te suffira pour cette nuit.

Il m'attrape d'une main sous le ventre avant que je puisse réagir et il me pose doucement sur le pull. Oh, c'est doux. Et chaud. Je m'y love en pensant que ça sent bon et il grattouille doucement ma tête avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et de partir.  
>Je m'endors dans les minutes, ronronnant, perdant mes griffes dans les mailles du pull.<p>

* * *

><p>A dans quelques jours pour la suite ;)<br>(Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques !)


	3. Chapter 3

À mon réveil, je me sens tout à fait normal. Ce rêve était flippant, vraiment ! Moi ? Un chat ? Mais où est ce que je suis allé chercher ça encore ?  
>Quelque chose vient me chatouiller la joue et je réalise, d'une part, que ça m'appartient, et d'autre part, que je suis plus dans la merde que ce que je pensais. J'ouvre les yeux, vois le bout de ma queue me passer devant la tête.<br>Et merde.  
>Je soupire, à savoir « ronfle » en langage de chat et me tourne sur le dos pour m'étirer.<br>Alors c'est ça ? Je suis un chat, incapable de se débrouiller seul ?  
>Et j'ai toujours une patte en vrac.<br>Je me lève, finis de m'étirer et remarque, enfin ! si je puis dire, que Nagato est installé à un mètre de moi, un café à la main, la tête dans le cul.  
>Ahahahaha, la tronche qu'il a au réveil !<br>Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cernés.  
>Il me jette un regard blasé pendant que je me moque, intérieurement. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu un chat rire en fait. Étrangement, un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres quand il me voit. Il me murmure de pas bouger et s'en va tandis que j'entreprends une toilette sans trop contrôler mes mouvements. Mes pattes, que je passe doucement sur ma tête pour la nettoyer, mon dos, ma queue, même mon ventre ! J'ai jamais été aussi souple !<br>Il revient avec un bol et le pose par terre avant de me mettre devant. Tain, il m'a servit du lait !  
>Je le regarde en miaulant et il sourit en disant :<p>

- C'est du lait ! Tous les chats boivent du lait !

Je suis pas un putain de chat !

Bon, pour le coup, j'en suis un, mais du lait ?  
>Une douce odeur sucrée remonte dans mes narines et je me décide de gouter. Ah, c'est pas si mauvais en fait. Si bien que je finis le bol, allant même lécher les dernières gouttes, tout au fond. Il me reprend ensuite par le ventre, ce qui n'est pas spécialement agréable et me repose sur le canapé en disant :<p>

- Je m'habille et je t'emmène au véto.

Ah cool !

Comment ça, au véto ? Tu vas quand même pas me faire piquer, connard ! Non mais !  
>Je lui souffle dessus mais il m'ignore et s'en va.<br>Tain, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le tue !  
>Bon, qu'est ce que je pourrais faire en attendant ? Déjà, vu qu'il fait jour, une exploration s'impose ! D'ailleurs, la pièce est plutôt belle. Comme je l'avais vu, hier soir, c'est une grande pièce, sur parquet avec de grandes fenêtres en une sorte d'arc de cercle. Très lumineux.<br>Première difficulté, descendre du canapé sans atterrir sur ma patte !  
>Oh, l'idée parfaite me vient en pensée. Je m'accroche avec les griffes sur le tissu et laisse mes fesses pendre dans le vide. Je me tire au maximum et frôle le sol du bout des coussinets. Ça n'est qu'à ce moment là que je rétracte les griffes de mes pattes avant et je tombe gracieusement sur le sol sans souffrir. Je suis parfait en fait.<br>Je fais ensuite un petit tour sous la table basse, où sont posés plusieurs magasines littéraires. Pas le genre de trucs que je lirais !  
>La seconde difficulté m'apparait rapidement.<br>Le salon est en contre bas, de deux marches, par rapport au reste de l'appartement.  
>Soupir intérieur. Il pouvait pas vivre dans un taudis avec une seule pièce ?<br>J'escalade les marches du mieux que je peux et me dirige vers ce qui ressemble à la salle à manger. De grandes chaises en fer forgé sombre avec des assises en tissu noir, une table du même genre avec un plateau en verre.  
>C'est classe ici !<br>En jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, je remarque pas mal de plantes vertes, sans fleurs.  
>Je me dirige ensuite vers le coin cuisine planqué derrière un grand bar. Il y a plusieurs lampes descendant sur le bar, un grand frigo, plein de placards mais je ne vois pas le reste. La porte d'entrée et en face de la cuisine en fait. En gros, quand on entre, en face, y'a la cuisine et un couloir menant aux autres pièces, à gauche, la salle à manger, le coin salon.<br>Je parcours ensuite le couloir. Plusieurs portes sont fermées et je ne peux, malheureusement pas les ouvrir. Une des portes mène à une grande salle de bain avec baignoire, douche et un lavabo sur un gros meuble prenant la largeur de la pièce. Une autre vers des toilettes.  
>La dernière est entrouverte. Je la pousse de la tête et me retrouve dans la chambre principale. Il y a une grosse armoire à gauche de la porte. Je me faufile, sentant à nouveau le chatouillement dans mes joues et regarde un peu partout. Un grand lit entouré de tables de chevet avec une couette en vrac, une commode. Une porte fenêtre menant à un grand balcon.<br>Nagato est devant sa penderie, en train de choisir ses fringues et est … et bien .. en boxer. Je me détourne rapidement.  
>Ce chat là n'aime que les chattes !<p>

- Tu visites ?

Miaulement. Tu t'attends à ce que je te réponde, du con ?  
>Je me pose devant la porte fenêtre pour regarder dehors. On est loin de mon quartier. Sûrement proche du centre, dans une de ces grandes tours.<br>Ah tiens, un oiseau ! Et si je le bouffais ?  
>… Merde, j'en ai pas que l'apparence mais aussi ces putains d'instincts me dictant de faire n'importe quoi.<br>Et pendant que je suis dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas vraiment Nagato arriver derrière moi. J'ai sentit mes oreilles se coucher, indiquant qu'un bruit venait de derrière mais je n'ai encore pas réagit.  
>Il me soulève doucement et me place dans le bas d'une boite à chaussures. Mais ça va, il a mit un truc doux au fond. J'échappe à une nouvelle caresse et il me sourit en disant qu'il m'aurait.<br>Tu peux toujours rêver !  
>Il me transporte ensuite dans l'appartement, met rapidement ses chaussures et sort. Et il a un putain d'ascenseur, lui !<br>En descendant, je me rends compte d'une chose. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas pissé.  
>Tant pis, je me retiendrais !<br>On arrive au rez de chaussé. Merde, ça change vraiment de mon taudis ! Il y a un grand hall, plusieurs rangées de boites aux lettres .. Un gardien qui nous ouvre la porte ! La grande classe !  
>Bon, par contre, il conduit pas. On dirait qu'il a appelé un taxi exprès ! Il fait pas si jeune que ça, pourtant. Il a quoi ? Vingt deux ? Vingt trois, peut être ?<br>Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il dit au taxi de laisser le compteur tourner et nous sort de la voiture. Il pense mettre combien de temps, pour ça ?  
>Il m'emmène dans une petite salle d'attente, avec beaucoup, mais alors, beaucoup trop d'odeurs. À côté de Nagato, il y a une petite dame avec un caniche et je sens les poils sur mon dos se hérisser quand celui ci me regarde, un peu trop curieusement.<br>Et si c'était un mec comme moi, enfermé dans un corps d'animal ?  
>À l'appel de son nom, Nagato se lève et suit une secrétaire sexy le long d'un couloir avant d'entrer dans une petite pièce. Il pose la boite sur la table et je regarde autour.<br>Bordel, il ne va quand même pas me faire piquer ?  
>Un .. Une vétérinaire entre, une minute plus tard et Nagato semble la connaître. Ils se font une grande accolade. En la détaillant rapidement, elle a les cheveux bleus, un piercing à la lèvre, un visage agréable. Et un bon 95D.<br>Une fois les politesses échangées, elle se tourne vers moi, me sortant de ma boite et me pose sur la table. Nagato s'approche et dit :

- Je l'ai trouvé hier soir, en faisant mes courses. Il était à ce magasin, dans lequel je vais tout le temps, tu sais ?  
>- Celui ouvert de nuit ?<br>- Voilà. Il semblait terrorisé alors je l'ai ramené à la maison. Je lui ai donné un peu de jambon, du lait mais je crois qu'il souffre à sa patte droite.

Tu crois ? Je souffre le martyr, connard !  
>La belle vétérinaire caresse doucement ma tête et je me laisse faire, ronronnant, tout bonheur. Elle sent bon en plus. Un mélange de .. de phéromones et de parfum au jasmin. Je frotte même volontairement le coin de ma bouche à sa peau. Elle glisse ensuite les doigts sur ma patte que je retire rapidement et elle dit :<p>

- Il a peut être fait une mauvaise chute.

Oui, y'a un connard qui m'a chopé par la tête pour se moquer de moi !  
>Le docteur récupère un petit appareil qu'elle me passe sur le corps avant de dire :<p>

- Pas de puce, pas de tatouage. Sûrement un chat errant.

Ou un humain transformé en chat. Possible aussi !  
>Nagato approche sa main de moi pour me caresser mais je me recule et … mes pattes arrière partent dans le vide. Je me retiens, in extremis avec mes pattes avant et il me remonte sur la table en souriant.<br>Vas y, moque toi, je te ferais regretter ce sourire.  
>D'ailleurs ! J'ai une envie pressante que j'aimerais bien satisfaire.<br>Bon, comment je fais ça moi ? Non parce que pisser debout, en se tenant d'une main, pas sûr que ça soit un comportement de chat.  
>Je profite qu'ils me tournent le dos pour me lâcher, là, sur la table en inox. Je panique quand même en sentant le liquide toucher mes coussinets et m'écarte de la petite flaque en secouant les pattes avant de m'asseoir, fièrement, à côté de ma connerie.<br>Quand ils reportent leur attention vers moi, Nagato pose une main sur sa bouche et murmure :

- Oh, Konan, je suis vraiment désolé !  
>- T'en fais pas, ca arrive souvent ici !<p>

Elle récupère un peu de tissu essuie-tout et l'applique sur ma bêtise avant de me bander la patte en disant :

- Ca l'aidera un peu mais pour une foulure, on peut pas faire grand chose.  
>- Tu .. Tu crois que je peux le garder ?<p>

Comment ça, le garder ? J'appartiens à personne moi, oh !

- Je pense que oui. Il doit avoir six mois, donc il est sevré. Il a sûrement été abandonné, ou né d'une mère sauvage. Je t'apporterai un bouquin pour t'aider, si tu veux.  
>- Et pour ses yeux ? Ils sont violets quand même !<br>- Sûrement une tare génétique mais rien de grave.

Hé ! C'est toi la tare avec tes cheveux bleus !

- Donc, évites de l'embêter au début, le temps qu'il se fasse à son environnement. Tu le laisses découvrir, et pour ta main, tu la désinfectes dès que tu rentres. Je lui fais rapidement des vaccins et tu pourras y aller.

Vaccins .. ? VACCINS ! Piqures !  
>Trop tard. Elle m'attrape doucement par la peau du coup, y attache une petite pince qui m'empêche totalement de bouger.<br>SORCIERE ! ANNULE DONC TON MALEFICE ET RENDS LEUR LIBERTE A MES PATTES !  
>Oui oui, je parle bien à cette Konan.<br>Je sens un petit pique en dessous de ma nuque et elle annonce que c'est terminé en enlevant la pince. Je me précipite dans la boite, boitant encore plus à cause du bandage qui m'empêche de plier la patte et ferme les yeux. J'entends Nagato rire avant de sentir la boite se mettre en mouvement et ça n'est qu'une fois que je sens l'air frais que je rouvre les yeux. Le taxi est, effectivement, toujours là et nous attend. Nagato y entre et demande au chauffeur de nous ramener.  
>Et il paye en cash devant mes yeux hallucinés !<br>Il me remonte à son appartement, me pose doucement sur le canapé en disant qu'il revient dans vingt minutes.  
>Je me sens faible. Cette Konan m'a injecté je ne sais quel produit et voilà que je somnole sur le canapé, au soleil. Je pense même m'être endormit.<br>À mon retour dans le monde des vivants, je sens des doigts chatouiller doucement mon ventre rond. Hé ! Elle t'a dit de me foutre la paix non ?  
>Je m'étire, baille largement et essaye de virer la main envahissante de mes pattes arrière, bien qu'un ronronnement s'élève dans ma gorge. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Nagato me sourire. Il murmure :<p>

- Tu es vraiment capricieux, toi.

Je suis pas capricieux ! J'étais en train de me faire caresser par un mec ! Ramène donc cette Konan, elle peut me caresser autant qu'elle veut, elle !  
>Je me lève, tant bien que mal et descends du canapé avec la même technique que la dernière fois avant d'aller m'aventurer, à nouveau, dans l'appartement. Il a placé une litière dans les toilettes.<br>Hors de question que je fasse mes besoins là dedans.  
>Ah, et il y a deux belles gamelles pour moi, collées contre la largeur du bar. L'une contient de l'eau tandis que l'autre est vide. Désespérément vide.<br>Par contre, une porte est mal fermée ! Je la pousse doucement du museau, nouveau chatouillement dans les joues et entre dans … une buanderie. Il y a une grosse machine à laver, des fils pour étendre le linge, et ça sent la lessive. J'en ressors et vois Nagato passer pour entrer dans une autre pièce, mais celle là, il ne me laisse pas y accéder.  
>Alors je vais dans sa chambre. Pour me venger. Je me place à nouveau devant la porte fenêtre pour regarder la vue et reste là plusieurs minutes avant de m'étendre de tout mon long. Ça fait un bien fou !<p>

Ça a l'air plutôt cool, en fait, la vie d'un chat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre plus court que les précédents et je m'en excuse !

Les prochains devraient être un peu plus conséquents !

Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire !

**Necrophiliac**: Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'en avoir une aussi enthousiaste. Hidan est aussi l'un de mes personnages préférés, et j'espère que la suite de la fic te plaira :)

* * *

><p>J'ai encore dû m'endormir parce qu'il fait à nouveau jour quand je rouvre les yeux. Je n'ai pas bougé et suis encore sur la moquette confortable de la chambre de Nagato.<br>J'ai faim.  
>Je me redresse, prends quelques minutes pour une toilette impossible à remettre à plus tard et me dirige vers le lit. J'entends un souffle profond.<br>Oh, je vais le réveiller !  
>Je saute sur le lit. Enfin. J'ai fait un saut d'environ un mètre de haut alors que le lit doit faire quoi ? Quarante centimètres ? J'atterris mollement sur la couette et m'approche, à pas feutrés, de ma cible qui ne se doute d'absolument rien. J'évite une main quand il se retourne. Il dort en plein milieu du lit en plus !<br>Bon, je fais quoi ? Je l'attaque ou je fais genre je suis un gentil chaton qui réclame à manger ?  
>La deuxième option me paraît la meilleure si je veux vraiment que ça fonctionne. Je me mets alors à ronronner, sans savoir comment, monte sur son épaule, marche même sur sa joue avant de me frotter doucement contre son visage légèrement râpeux.<br>Tu devrais te raser, Nagato.  
>Il grogne un moment tandis que je vais ronronner contre son oreille et il est bien obligé de se réveiller parce que je crois qu'il s'étouffe en respirant mes poils.<br>Victoire !  
>Je m'assieds devant sa tête et il entrouvre les yeux en demandant :<p>

- Keskiya ?

Je miaule et il demande :

- Tu m'as fait un câlin ?

DANS TES RÊVES !  
>Il approche sa main mais je l'esquive avec agilité. Il soupire et murmure :<p>

- Il est quelle heure ?

On s'en fout, j'ai faim, là, tout de suite.  
>Il se redresse, regarde son radio réveil et grogne en mettant la tête sous son oreiller.<br>Non mais c'est quoi, ce comportement ? Je meurs de faim ! Nourris moi ou j'appelle la SPA !  
>Je me mets alors à miauler sans m'arrêter et il est bien obligé de se lever. J'aurais put continuer longtemps. Bon, j'aurais quand même préféré éviter cette vision de lui, totalement nu, sortant du lit, donc avec ce « problème » qu'ont les hommes au réveil mais j'ai vraiment faim.<br>Il enfile rapidement une robe de chambre, mets des chaussons et se dirige, à tâtons, vers la cuisine. Je trottine à sa suite, toujours en boitant légèrement, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux. Je sens une odeur très agréable me monter à la tête mais en le voyant mettre de la pâté dans ma gamelle, j'ai presque envie de lui demander s'il est sérieux. Ça sent bon, mais qu'est ce que ca a l'air dégueulasse !  
>Après avoir mit la boite au frigo, il retourne dans sa chambre tandis que je fais un sitting devant la gamelle. Je vais quand même pas manger ca ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à du jambon, comme la dernière fois, d'abord ? Oh ! Du jambon fumé ! Ou du rôti ! T'as les moyens, fais pas ton radin à me nourrir de boites !<br>Après un dernier coup d'oeil, il rentre dans sa chambre.  
>Je soupire. Je crois qu'il ne me donnera rien d'autre. Je goutte la pâté, du bout de la langue. Putain, c'est moche, mais ça a l'air bon !<br>Je cède. Mon estomac ne pourra, de toutes façons, pas rester vide bien longtemps. Je mange cette horreur et vais même jusqu'à lécher le fond de la gamelle avant d'aller me poser sur le canapé.  
>J'ai un peu mieux ajusté mon saut, cette fois.<br>Je m'installe sur le pull qu'il a laissé là et attends.  
>C'est censé foutre quoi de ces journées, un chat, d'abord ?<br>Bon, je suis à nouveau en train de me laver. Ca en est presque maladif ! Et je fais même certains endroits que je ne citerais pas, par pudeur.  
>Une fois propre, je me relève et m'étire. Bon, y'aurait pas une connerie à faire là ? Genre déraciner une plante ? Ah non, ce sont les chiens qui font ça … Je vais aussi éviter de pisser partout, j'ai pas envie qu'il me foute dehors ! Après tout, si je dois rester sous cette forme encore longtemps, autant que ça soit dans un appart de luxe !<br>Chasser une souris ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait, dans ce genre d'immeuble.  
>Embêter mon maitre ? Oh oui, ca me tente, maintenant que j'ai mangé !<br>Je me rends rapidement dans la chambre, saute agilement sur le lit et m'allonge sur le dos de Nagato en ronronnant.  
>C'est qui le chef !<br>Bon, heureusement pour moi, il a mit un tee shirt.  
>Il grogne et murmure :<p>

- Arrête voir, j'ai bossé toute la nuit !

Dis pas de connerie, t'es pas sortit de la nuit ! Je l'aurais entendu ! T'étais enfermé dans cette pièce dont tu m'as interdit l'accès.  
>Je m'étire, m'étale un peu plus sur son dos et il grogne :<p>

- En plus, ça va pas, en ce moment le boulot … y'a rien qui fonctionne …

Je m'en fous, je veux t'emmerder !  
>Il se tourne, me faisant tomber sur le côté mais, une fois qu'il est sur le dos, il me rattrape rapidement pour me prendre dans ses bras.<br>Merde, je suis piégé ! Je fais quoi ? Je l'attaque encore ?  
>Mes yeux se posent sur la main que j'ai griffée, mordue, lacérées quand il m'avait attrapé sous le banc. J'y suis pas allé de main morte en plus.<br>Bon, ok, je te fais un câlin et on sera quittes.  
>Je rampe doucement jusqu'à son visage, frotte ma joue contre sa mâchoire en ronronnant et il murmure :<p>

- Tu vois … quand tu veux ..

Désolé, je ne me frotte pas souvent contre des mecs.

Il caresse doucement mon dos. Ça fait du bien. C'est même super agréable ! Mon corps va lui même appuyer contre sa main et je me laisser ensuite tomber sur le côté en fermant les yeux.  
>Je suis un putain de pacha !<br>Ah oui, là, sous la gorge … Ahahah, ça chatouille ! Touche pas à mes moustaches !  
>Il replace la couverture sur moi et murmure :<p>

- Cinq minutes et je me lève, ok ?

Cinq minutes qui sont devenues une heure.  
>Oui bon, je l'ai laissé dormir, finalement. Il semblait en avoir bien besoin, le pauvre. En attendant, j'ai essayé de trouver dans quoi il pouvait bien bosser. Et s'il bosse chez lui, qu'il est bien payé pour avoir cet appart, je n'ai trouvé qu'une chose ! Il fait du porno ! Il se touche devant une caméra et se fait payer pour ça. Pour ça qu'il voulait pas que je rentre dans la pièce.<br>Déjà, il voulait éviter de me traumatiser, ce dont je devrais le remercier. Et en plus, il doit avoir des objets bizarres, peut être des chaines pour les sm, des fouets … Ou pire ...

Des pinces à linge !


	5. Chapter 5

Et un nouveau chapitre, plus long que le précédent. Bon, pour faire simple, il y en aura une quinzaine ^^  
>Pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant mais ça viendra :<p>

A mes fidèles lectrices : Un grand merci :)

* * *

><p>Ça n'est que quand son réveil se met en route qu'il ne recommence à bouger.<p>

_« Moi vouloir être chat  
>Quand dehors il fait froid<br>Attendre mon repas  
>Tapi au creux de tes draps<br>Si un jour tu préfères  
>A mes félines caresses<br>Les canines d'un chien en laisse  
>Tu ne comptes pas sur moi<br>Pour dormir sur le sofa  
>Je te montrerai de quoi<br>Est capable un gros chat  
>A ce jeu là je suis le roi<br>Et la souris ce sera toi »_

Pas possible ! Elle me suit, cette chanson !  
>Je soupire, m'étire en posant les pattes sur la joue de Nagato qui grogne un peu en me serrant doucement contre lui.<br>Hé, mec, tu serais pas un peu de compenser un manque de compagnie avec moi là ?  
>Il se redresse doucement en me tenant contre lui d'une main et je pose mes pattes de devant sur son épaule avant d'y déposer ma tête. Je dormirais bien encore un peu moi !<br>Mais non. Nagato se lève, m'embrasse doucement sur la tête et murmure :

- Je dois me remettre au boulot.

Fais ce que tu veux, moi, je me repose !  
>C'est pas possible d'être autant fatigué !<br>Il marche lentement dans le couloir, titubant légèrement. À la cuisine, il se sert un bon café qu'il va boire, installé sur le canapé pendant que j'ai repris mes aises sur un coussin. Je le vois me regarder un long moment avant de demander :

- Tu accepterais un collier ? J'en ai acheté plusieurs, je pouvais pas me décider sur la couleur.

Comment ça, un collier … ?  
>Il finit son café à son rythme avant de fouiller un moment à la cuisine. Il revient avec plusieurs colliers.<br>Oh mon dieu ! Je crois qu'il a acheté un collier rose ! NON ! HORS DE QUESTION !  
>Il les pose devant moi et dit :<p>

- Vas y, choisis.

Mec, t'es au courant que je suis un putain de chat ? Je sais que je suis spécial mais quand même, je suis pas censé pouvoir choisir une couleur !  
>Mais vu que tu me laisses le choix, je prendrais le noir parce que bon, quand même, j'ai ma fierté moi. Out le rose, le rouge, et même le bleu !<br>J'attrape le collier noir en cuir dans ma gueule et il sourit en disant :

- Oh, je vois que monsieur a bon goût.

Il te manque une clairement une case, tu le sais ça ?  
>Nagato place doucement le collier autour de mon cou, l'ajuste et dit :<p>

- T'es mignon, comme ça.

Je suis toujours mignon, moi, monsieur. Même au réveil, contrairement à d'autres ! Je suis même un putain de beau gosse !  
>Il sourit, caresse doucement ma tête et dit :<p>

- Douche et je m'y mets.

Quoi ? Y'a des actrices qui vont venir ? Tu fais ça dans ton salon ? Ici, sur le canapé ?  
>Merde ! J'ai dormis là, je te signale !<br>Il se lève et je le suis, attaquant doucement ses pieds nus pour lui dire que je suis pas spécialement d'accord de dormir là où il fait ses cochonneries. Il me laisse même entrer dans la salle de bain avec lui. Il me soulève et me pose sur le meuble en disant :

- Regarde toi un peu.

Et pour me regarder, y'a de quoi faire ! Un grand miroir prend toute la largeur du mur, du haut du meuble jusqu'au plafond. Je m'assieds devant mon reflet et commence à me regarder.  
>Non mais t'as vu comment je suis beau quand même ?<br>Oh merde, il se déshabille devant moi, le con !  
>Tu devrais faire un peu de muscu, ça te ferait pas de mal !<br>Il entre sous la douche tandis qu'une idée machiavélique germe dans mon esprit. Vas y, douche toi, profite ! Tu vas bientôt hurler !  
>Je m'approche doucement du robinet mitigeur. Putain, c'est pratique d'avoir des coussinets comme ça, ça fait aucun bruit !<br>Je bouge, comme je peux, le mitigeur du côté chaud et m'allonge pour ouvrir le robinet en le levant avec mes pattes arrières.  
>Ça loupe pas ! Dix secondes plus tard, un cri résonne dans la pièce !<br>AHAHAHAH ! Il sort de la cabine en grelottant. Oh mon dieu, je vais lui faire ça tous les jours, c'est trop marrant ! En me voyant, il me pointe du doigt d'un air mauvais. Il referme le robinet, m'attrape d'une main et me sort de la salle de bain avant de verrouiller la porte.

Mauvais joueur.

Bon, je l'attends, assis sagement devant la porte et le regarde quand il sort de la pièce, tout habillé, les cheveux séchés et attachés sur le haut de son crâne. Il me jette un regard noir avant de s'agenouiller en disant :

- T'es pas sympa !

Tout de suite les grands mots ! Arrête, c'était hilarant ! Ta tête était absolument épique !  
>Il me caresse doucement le dos et je ronronne avec joie, juste pour le provoquer. Il me soulève ensuite et dit :<p>

- Pour la peine, tu vas venir travailler avec moi.

QUOI ? T'es zoophile en plus ? MERDE ! C'est quoi le numéro de la SPA déjà ?  
>Appelez la police ! Les pompiers ! Le GIGN ! Euh .. La CIA mais aidez moi, merde !<br>AU SECOURS ! CE MEC EST UN PERVERS ! IL VA ME VIOLER !  
>Il entre dans la pièce en face de sa chambre tandis que j'essaye de m'échapper mais il me tient bien, l'enfoiré !<br>NON ! JE VEUX PAS VOIR CA !  
>Y'a un canapé, une grande armoire où il range sûrement ses accessoires, un grand bureau en bois avec un ordinateur dessus.<br>Je le savais !  
>Il s'assied doucement sur le gros fauteuil de bureau, me lâche enfin et je vais me pelotonner dans l'angle de la pièce en soufflant. Il me regarde un moment avant de soupirer en disant :<p>

- T'es dingue, tu le sais ça ?

Comment ça dingue ? Tu veux me violer et publier ça sur internet ! Pauvre con va !  
>Il allume son ordinateur et … ne fait rien. Il est là, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les coudes posés sur le bureau. Son regard semble même triste. Après plusieurs soupirs de sa part, je m'approche doucement, me place devant sa tête. Il est sur un logiciel de traitement de texte. Devant une page blanche. Je la regarde un moment avant de tourner les yeux vers lui. Il me caresse le dos, distraitement et murmure :<p>

- Faudrait que je te trouve un nom, petit chat.

Hé, j'ai déjà un nom !

- T'es un mâle, d'après ce que Konan m'a dit alors …

- Tu en doutais, peut être ? T'as vu la taille de mes couilles ? Non mais …

Maru ?_ (1)_

Hors de question, j'ai déjà un nom, je viens de te dire !  
>Pendant qu'il cherche, les yeux fermés, je regarde son clavier. Oh oui, je vais le lui noter. Bon, un chat qui tape au clavier, c'est pas spécialement normal, mais si c'est juste une fois, on s'en fout !<br>Alors …  
>H – I – D – A – N.<br>Je regarde l'écran. Oh je suis un pro !  
>Il lève les yeux et murmure :<p>

- Hidan ?

Oui ! C'est moi !

- Oh, c'est mignon.

Non, pas mignon ! Fort ! Mâle ! Viril ! Pas MIGNON merde !

- Bon, ça sera Hidan alors, mh mon beau ?

Il me caresse une dernière fois avant d'effacer ce que j'ai écris. Ça me dit pas ce que c'est, ton putain de métier. Il me regarde un moment dans les yeux et murmure :

- J'ai ce truc à rendre avant la fin de la semaine et j'ai aucune idée.

Quel truc ? Merde, tu pourrais pas me dire ce que tu fais ? Je pourrais t'aider !  
>Et puis, d'abord, c'est quoi cette coupe ? T'es pas une trentenaire célibataire à ce que je sache !<em> (2)<em>  
>Je saute doucement sur son épaule, attrape l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux et tire dessus avant de le laisser tomber. Beurk, les cheveux dans la gueule, c'est dégueulasse. Ses cheveux retombent doucement sur son visage et il soupire en disant :<p>

- T'es pas possible …

Je sais mais tu fais quand même moins désespéré comme ça. Je me replace sur le bureau et il me fait tomber sur le côté pour me chatouiller le ventre. Ah oui là ! Juste là ! Encore un peu ! Oh ca fait du bien ! Je m'étire et le regarde.  
>Il soupire à nouveau et murmure :<p>

- Tu comprends sûrement rien de ce que je te dis mais je vais faire simple. Je suis écrivain.

Ecrivain ? Ouah ! La classe ! C'est pour ça que t'as un si bel appart ?  
>Il se lève, cherche un moment dans l'armoire et en sort cinq ou six bouquins qu'il pose à côté de l'ordinateur en disant :<p>

- J'ai écris ça !

J'arrive pas à lire le nom des bouquins. Quelle vue de merde !

- C'est de la science fiction, principalement. Des mondes utopiques, avec des monstres, des ninjas, des pouvoirs bizarres. Ça a fait un petit carton.

Il me caresse doucement le ventre pendant qu'il parle.

- Un magazine m'a demandé d'écrire une nouvelle comique pour leur numéro spécial « Les auteurs se déchainent » mais je suis pas spécialement doué pour ça !

Mais moi, je suis un pro des conneries, si tu veux ! Vas donc parier avec des mafieux, tu verras à quel point c'est marrant ! Je miaule.

- Quoi ?

Quoi quoi ? Je t'ai fais prendre une douche écossaise ce matin, c'est marrant non ? Allez, raconte mes conneries ! Tu verras, ça marchera !

- Laisse moi bosser, s'il te plait.

Mais je peux te donner des idées ! Allez, écris sur moi !

- Allez, vas jouer, faut que je me concentrer.

Pf ! Tant pis pour toi ! Moi, je vais aller … dormir ! Et tu resteras devant ta page blanche ! Je le laisse quand même m'embrasse sur le dos, me poser par terre. Beurk, il est vraiment en manque, ce mec ! Faut qu'il se trouve une femelle ! Rapidement !  
>Je me dirige vers le salon et mon regard est attiré par ma litière. Merde, je vais quand même pas faire là dedans ? Ça a une odeur bizarre en plus.<br>Bon, pas le choix mais je vous promets, c'est dégueulasse !  
>Je vais ensuite rapidement sur le canapé où je m'allonge en regardant ma patte. Elle est moins douloureuse. Je devrais peut être enlever le bandage, non ? J'entreprends de le décortiquer, le sparadrap colle à ma langue, j'en ai aussi dans les poils mais ma patte est enfin libre ! Victoire !<br>Je m'installe ensuite sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air et somnole, parfaitement en paix avec moi même.

* * *

><p>1 : référence aux vidéos youtube sur Maru, un chat japonais dont la principale activité est de poser devant la caméra de sa maitresse.<p>

2 : référence à la coupe de cheveux « légèrement » désordonnée de Bridget Jones quand elle déprime.


	6. Chapter 6

Et je dors comme ça jusqu'à sentir des doigts sur mon ventre. Ah, ça ressemble pas aux doigts de Nagato ça. Ni à son odeur. J'ouvre les yeux et vois la belle Konan penchée sur moi. Oooh, quel belle vue sur ses pare-chocs ! Je fais mine de m'étire pour y poser les pattes et elle murmure :

- Alors, terreur, on fait des misères à Nagato ?

Moi ? Rien du tout ! Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage ! La preuve, il est encore vivant !  
>Hé, Nagato, passe pas derrière elle sans regarder ses fesses, merde ! Elle est quand même en position, prête pour une levrette là ! Matte et attaque !<br>Konan enlève doucement le sparadrap accroché à mes poils et je me redresse pour me réveiller un peu. Je baille et elle me soulève pour me poser sur ses genoux et me caresser doucement pendant que Nagato lui sert à boire.

- C'est grave qu'il ait retiré son bandage ?  
>- S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il se sentait mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, les chats sont très instinctifs.<p>

Je m'étire un peu, pose la tête sur un de ses genoux tandis qu'une de mes pattes arrière va se glisser sous sa petite jupe.  
>En fait, ça a du bon d'être un chat.<br>Mon « maitre » soupire.

- Comment tu fais ? Je peux à peine le caresser, moi !  
>- Laisse lui le temps de s'habituer.<p>

Ou pas ! T'es un mâle, Nagato. Je t'ai laissé faire, ce matin, parce que tu semblais en avoir besoin mais ne vas pas croire que ça va être le cas à chaque fois !

- Il a trouvé sa litière ?  
>- Ouais. Il a un comportement un peu bizarre, des fois, mais rien de bien grave, je pense.<br>- Il t'a réveillé ?  
>- Oui ! J'avais l'impression qu'il allait mourir de faim si je me levais pas dans la seconde.<br>- Au moins, il te considère comme son maitre. Il sait que c'est toi qui lui donne.

Nagato soupire et murmure :

- J'ai toujours rien trouvé pour ma nouvelle.  
>- Ça viendra ! T'es un écrivain de talent.<br>- Mais du comique ! Comment veux tu que j'écrive du comique ? Le tragique, dramatique, sur fond d'aventure épique, je t'en écris des milliers de mots, mais faire rire les gens …

Décris leur ta tête au réveil, ça sera parfait !

- Change toi les idées un peu. Sors, prends l'air, ça te fera du bien.

J'aimerais bien sortir, moi aussi. Allez en boite, me bourrer la gueule, BAISER !  
>Merde, ça a pas des saisons de reproduction, les chats ? Je redresse la tête. Quoi ? Si je reste comme ça, je vais plus pouvoir baiser quand je veux ? On est en quelle saison déjà ? Printemps ? Oh, c'est bon pour moi, ça ! Je vais aller me trouver des minettes et en profiter.<br>Et si je pouvais pas ? À cause de ma condition. Merde, je peux ou pas ?  
>Je soupire en m'étirant un peu. Qu'est ce qu'elle sent bon, Konan. Pourquoi tu lui fais pas d'avance ? Regarde, tu l'embrasses, tu la caresses et tu l'emmènes dans ta chambre ! Pas si dur que ça, je le fais presque tous les soirs !<br>A moins que tu sois puceau … Bon, vu ta tête, c'est peut être le cas, après tout !  
>Konan reste une bonne partie de la soirée, et ils dinent en tête à tête alors que je dois me contenter de ma pâté. Malgré toutes mes supplications pour avoir un morceau de jambon. Elle est ferme, Konan, quand elle dit que si on me donne rien, j'arrêterais de quémander.<br>Deux jours passent. Nagato reste pendant tout ce temps dans son bureau, les yeux paumés sur sa page blanche. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, brusquement, en râlant. Je le regarde passer dans le couloir. Je squatte son lit dès qu'il en sort. C'est vachement confortable !  
>Ça n'est qu'en l'entendant passer sa veste que je me lève. Je galope vers lui et le regarde faire. Il sort jamais. Ses placards et son frigo sont pleins. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire, hein ?<br>Il me regarde un court instant avant de me caresser en disant qu'il va faire un tour.  
>Héééé ! Je veux venir !<p>

- Non non non, tu restes là toi.

Allez, fais pas l'enfoiré, prends moi avec toi ! J'ai même pas le droit de sortir sur le balcon quoi !

- Non. Tu es un chat !

Et j'ai besoin de sentir l'air frais, Merde !  
>Il enfile ses chaussures, entrouvre la porte et je sors agilement avant d'aller m'asseoir devant l'ascenseur. Il soupire, essaye de m'attraper mais je lui échappe plusieurs fois.<p>

- J'ai même pas de laisse !

Allez, je serais sage et je resterai dans le coin ! Laisse moi sortir !  
>Je te ferais un câlin !<br>Il soupire une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte et d'appeler l'ascenseur. Il me prend quand même dans ses bras, attrape mon collier, sûrement pour pas que je parte.

- Je fais quoi, moi, si tu t'enfuis ?

Mais je le ferais pas ! Je préfère ma vie de chat à ma vie d'homme ! Au moins, je suis pas menacé tous les jours, je dors quand je veux, et je fais à peu près tout ce que je veux ! Je peux même me lécher les couilles sans que ça choque personne !  
>En arrivant en bas, il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui. Le gardien nous regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, de toutes façons. Il risquerait de perdre sa place je pense.<br>Une fois dehors, je m'étire doucement et Nagato me caresse.

- Il y a un parc, pas loin, si je me souviens bien.

Pose moi, nom d'un chien ! Je sais marcher ! T'as l'air d'un clown avec un chat dans les bras !  
>Il se dirige rapidement vers le parc dont il a parlé et s'installe sur un banc en me posant sur ses genoux. Il me caresse doucement.<p>

- Voilà, tu es dehors, heureux ?

Je serais heureux si tu me lâchais en fait ! Y'a plein d'odeurs que je connais pas et j'aimerais bien aller les découvrir !

- Si je te lâche, tu reviendras ?

T'auras qu'à m'appeler !  
>Ses doigts se détendent doucement et il lâche enfin mon collier, d'un air un peu craintif. J'en profite pour m'étirer, descendre du banc et regarder autour avant d'aller gambader dans l'herbe. Oooh, ça fait du bien ! En plus, je cours vite ! Et je peux même grimper aux arbres, faire mes griffes sur une branche, essayer d'attraper un oiseau .. le louper et me retrouver accroché à la branche, l'arrière train dans le vide.<br>Merde, heureusement que j'ai de la force dans mes pattes avant pour remonter.  
>Je fais comment pour redescendre déjà ?<br>Allez, spider cat marche le long du tronc, saute et c'est une réception parfaite !  
>J'adore cette vie !<br>Nagato me regarde faire en se marrant. Tu comprendrais si t'étais aussi un chat ! C'est super agréable de se défouler, se rouler dans l'herbe fraiche.  
>C'est quoi ces gosses qui viennent me voir ?<br>Merde ! Faut que je m'enfuie ! Je galope l'autre côté de la pelouse mais ils me suivent. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons ! Argh, un chien ! Activation du mode attaque !  
>Bon, il me fout la paix, je suis tranquille mais pas pour longtemps vu que les gosses me rattrapent ! Nagatooo, aide moi au lieu de te fendre la poire !<br>Je retourne sur le banc, m'installe en équilibre sur le dossier et lèche doucement ma patte en les regardant de haut.  
>J'ai la classe, moi, les mioches !<br>Oh merde, y'en a un qui arrive à monter sur le banc. Et Nagato l'aide ! Merde, t'es de quel côté toi ! Je recule la tête pour éviter qu'il me touche, prends l'équilibre et me retrouve par terre, derrière le banc mais sur mes pattes. Nagato m'appelle et je suis bien obligé de m'approcher de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait, sans moi ?  
>Je monte sur ses genoux et il attrape mon collier en disant aux jeunes de me caresser. Sale traitre, tu me le paieras ! Je lui jette un regard noir tandis que des mains collantes viennent appuyer sur ma tête, mon dos, jusqu'à ce que des parents viennent les récupérer.<br>C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, maintenant !  
>À peine libre, je me dirige vers de grandes haies. Il y a de bonnes odeurs, par là. Mais que vois-je ? Une souris ? Oh, ca sent bon ! Et ça a l'air bon ! Je la course pendant à peu près trente secondes avant qu'elle aille se planquer dans un trou, et malgré toutes mes tentatives, impossible de la récupérer.<br>Ça n'est que partie remise.  
>J'entends ensuite Nagato m'appeler et le rejoins sur son banc. Il se lève, me fait un signe de tête et prends le chemin pour rentrer à l'appart. Bon, je tiens plus du chien, quand je le suis sans le perdre de vue mais ça me dérange pas vraiment. Après tout, il me nourrit et me loge gratuitement.<br>Je vois tout de même pas mal de monde s'écarter à notre passage. Hé ouais ! Je suis un chat bien dressé, moi ! Je m'arrête même au passage piéton pour attendre que le feu passe au rouge et qu'on puisse traverser. Enfin, je vois pas le rouge. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ces lunettes de soleil à verres colorés, vous savez ? Tout semble bleu/vert. Ça fait super bizarre. Et avec quelques expériences, j'ai constaté que je vois mieux les choses en mouvement que les objets fixes.  
>On rentre rapidement et il me regarde un moment pendant que je vais reprendre ma place sur son lit. Il s'enferme rapidement dans son bureau et n'en sort pas de la nuit. Ça n'est qu'au matin que je l'ai sentit se coucher. Je le regarde en ronronnant et il caresse doucement ma tête.<p>

- Tu es mon inspiration.

AH ! Enfin ! Je t'avais dit que j'étais une muse !

- J'ai un rendez vous ce soir, alors je vais devoir te laisser un peu seul.

Oh ! Un rendez vous ? Avec la belle Konan ? Oh, tu remontes dans mon estime, mon gars !  
>Il règle son réveil, caresse doucement ma tête et se laisse s'endormir. Je vais lui foutre la paix, faut qu'il soit en forme pour ce soir, s'il la ramène dans son lit.<br>C'est bien gamin, ce soir, je verrais que t'es un homme, un vrai !  
>Je passe la journée à trainer dans l'appart, je mange, je ronronne au soleil. Il a de la chance que j'ai un minimum de respect parce que j'ai bien envie de me faire les griffes sur son canapé moi ! Il va falloir qu'il m'achète un arbre à chat !<br>Je retourne dans sa chambre quand j'entends son réveil se mettre en route. Je trottine doucement dans le couloir, saute sur son torse, ronronne dans ses oreilles. Je lui ai promis un câlin avant d'aller au parc et il aime bien les recevoir au réveil mais cette fois, il me repousse. Il semble de mauvaise humeur et a les sourcils froncés. Il ne me laisse même pas le suivre à la salle de bain !  
>Arrête, ne me fait pas ça ! J'ai été hyper sage aujourd'hui en plus !<br>Bon, j'avais prévu de te faire prendre une douche froide mais quand même … !  
>Il sort en serviette et va s'habiller dans sa chambre. Hé ! Il met un costard ! Il est classe comme ça. Une belle chemise blanche, un trois pièces noir. Il sort les chaussures qui vont avec avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il voit que je le suis, il me sourit.<p>

- Ah non, pas aujourd'hui. Tu vas m'attendre sagement ici. Je renterai accompagné alors sois sage, ok ?

Je miaule.

MON MAITRE VA TIRER UN COUP ! YEAH !  
>Il caresse doucement ma tête et s'en va en verrouillant la porte.<br>En l'attendant, je m'occupe à escalader à peu près tout ce que peux. Ça m'aide à ajuster mes sauts et à économiser mes forces. Tout y passe, ou presque. La table basse, la table de la salle à manger, le bar, les meubles de la cuisine. J'évite quand même à monter au dessus de ceux en hauteur pour éviter de rester coincé ! Je fais aussi un tour dans le bureau en ouvrant moi même la porte. Sauter sur les poignées, c'est le pied ! Malheureusement, son ordinateur est éteint. Ça ferait un peu flag si je l'allumais !  
>Oui, je suis un chat et je consulte mes mails. Normal !<br>Non, hors de question !  
>Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé lire ce qu'il a écrit sur moi.<br>Je m'installe sur son fauteuil pour l'attendre. C'est drôlement confortable d'ailleurs ! Je comprends mieux comment il fait pour y rester autant de temps. Je l'entends rentrer. J'entends bien plusieurs démarches. Je le laisse aller dans la chambre. Je vais pas débarquer genre « Tada ! Je viens gâcher ton moment romantique ! ».

Ca y est, mon petit maitre va devenir un homme. Oh, je verserai bien une petite larme !

Je suis fier de lui.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre pour bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques ! (Non, je ne réclame pas de reviews :p)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

J'attends pas bien longtemps avant d'entendre des gémissements grave venir de la chambre.  
>Yeah ! Je suis fier de lui !<br>Bon, je risque rien si je vais jeter un coup d'oeil, hein ? Je regarde, un peu, et je fais comme si de rien n'était ! Je descends du fauteuil, marche doucement jusqu'à la chambre, m'y faufile, évitant les fringues par terre et jette un coup d'oeil au lit. Oh, ça bouge bien en plus ! Je m'approche encore.  
>Merde, je vois rien, ils sont sous la couette ! T'aurais put penser à moi, Nagato !<br>J'allais repartir dans l'autre sens mais la couverture se lève, il y a quelques mouvements et une bonne levrette est entamée.  
>Yeah ! Vas y Nagato, chevauche la ! Fais la crier !<p>

Minute. Pourquoi elle crie pas, la gerce ? Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es si mauvais !

Bon, bouge pas que je regarde ça !  
>Je saute sur sa table de chevet, appuie sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et … l'horreur !<p>

Merde, mes yeux me brûlent !

Mon … Maitre est en train de se faire prendre par un truc moche ! Les gémissements que j'entends ne sont même pas les siens vu qu'il a une main dominatrice posée sur sa bouche, comme un bâillon. L'autre mec panique en voyant la lumière, et me regarde mais j'ai les yeux rivés sur Nagato. Putain, qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette position, abruti ? Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de … Pourquoi est ce qu'il a les larmes aux yeux, d'abord ? Et tu trembles ? Merde, tu te fais violer ou quoi ?

Allez, position de défense par rapport à l'autre mec qui se redresse en lâchant Nagato. Il le pousse plutôt violemment sur le lit en hurlant que c'est un incapable. L'homme frappe dans la lampe, me faisant tomber en même temps et il m'attrape à la gorge. Je me débats du mieux que je peux mais il a une putain de poigne.

- LAISSE LE ! C'EST PAS DE SA FAUTE !

Nagato me défend ?  
>On me lâche et je suis récupéré par des bras que je connais bien. Nagato se met à quatre pattes par terre, au dessus de moi. J'essaye de partir mais il me tient par le collier. Saloperie d'entrave. Je sens son corps bouger au dessus de moi et dois dégager un peu ma tête pour voir que l'homme est en train de lui donner des coups de pieds violents dans le ventre.<br>N .. Nagato me .. protège de son corps ?  
>L'homme récupère ses vêtements et s'en va en claquant la porte tandis que le corps de Nagato est secoué de spasmes. Merde, c'était qui, ce mec ? Pourquoi il t'a fait ça, d'abord ?<br>Hey, ca va ?  
>Il me lâche en entendant la porte d'entrer claquer et il se laisse tomber sur le côté en sanglotant. Nagato .. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?<br>Il me caresse doucement la tête.

- Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Non je .. Ca va mais …  
>Il reste un long moment comme ça, comme s'il était incapable de se relever et finit par s'endormir, exténué d'avoir autant pleuré.<br>Merde ! C'était qui, ce connard ? Je vais le tuer !  
>Quand je suis certain que Nagato dort, je fais ce que je peux pour le couvrir. J'attrape un des angles de la couette et la tire de toutes mes forces pour le passer en dessous. Je risque de me péter les crocs mais je m'en fous, pour le moment. Merde, Nagato est mal.<br>Je récupère aussi un coussin qui tombe sur son visage et, dans son sommeil, il le prend dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.  
>Je le laisse tranquille pour le moment et m'installe à côté de lui.<br>Alors, résumons. Il me sort qu'il a un rendez vous, qu'il va ramener quelqu'un et revient avec un vieux pervers. Vieux parce qu'il semblait avoir la cinquantaine. En fait, il avait une apparence de serpent. De longs membres, un torse fin, des cheveux descendant en bas de son dos, une peau très blanche et des yeux vicieux.  
>Bon, je peux envisager l'idée que Nagato est homo mais quand même, se faire prendre comme ça est tout à fait moche ! Il pleurait, merde ! Et pas de plaisir ! Et puis, c'est quoi, ce connard ? Il a voulu me frapper ! Qui frappe les animaux à part les enfoirés ? Et il a frappé Nagato en plus !<br>Nagato … Merde, je suis pourtant pas du genre à me soucier des autres mais là … Personne ne touche à mon maitre comme ça !  
>Il se réveille avec le soleil. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, me regarde alors que je ronronne pour le réconforter, la tête posée sur son bras. Les souvenirs de la veille ont l'air de lui revenir en mémoire parce qu'il se pince les lèvres et me sert contre lui. Ça ira, Nagato, je vais le tuer, cet enfoiré. Il m'embrasse plusieurs fois le crâne et je le laisse faire. Si ça peut l'aider !<br>Il tremble encore. Merde, Nagato, calme toi, je te protègerai, la prochaine fois ! Il comprendra ce que c'est que de s'attaquer à un homme transformé en chat !  
>Quand il se calme, enfin, il se redresse doucement et regarde autour.<p>

- C'est toi qui m'a couvert ?

Non, c'est un alien qui s'est téléporté dans ton appart. Il t'a couvert et est repartit !  
>Il se redresse et la couverture glisse jusqu'à ses hanches, laissant apparaître, sous mes yeux hallucinés, des hématomes plutôt important sur ses côtes. Il gémit de douleur et soupire.<p>

- On dirait qu'il m'a encore pas loupé.

Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Pouvoir faire une démonstration de claquettes après t'être fait tabasser ?  
>Comment ça, « encore » ?<br>Il se lève, sans aucune pudeur. En même temps, on peut pas dire que j'en ai beaucoup quand je me lèche à des endroits … Bref ! Il récupère des vêtements dans l'armoire et je le suis dans la salle de bain. Rêve pas, je te lâche pas de la journée !  
>Il regarde rapidement ses bleus dans le miroir, grogne et entre dans la cabine de douche où je le suis. Je te l'ai dit, je me transforme en chien aujourd'hui !<br>Il me regarde un moment avant de s'agenouiller.

- Va falloir que tu sortes, bonhomme.

Dans tes rêves ! Déjà que je supporte la vision de ton corps nu pour que tu te sentes rassuré ! Dépêche toi de te doucher, mouille moi autant que tu veux mais je bouge pas d'ici !  
>Il soupire, allume l'eau et passe doucement le pommeau de douche au dessus de mon dos. Oh, c'est chaud, ca fait du bien. Pourquoi ils détestent l'eau, les chats, d'abord ? C'est franchement agréable et ça me vire tous ces poils morts sans que j'ai besoin de les avaler ! Il pouffe de rire en me voyant secouer la tête à cause d'une goutte sournoise dans mon oreille et il se redresse pour se laver pendant que je joue avec les orteils qu'il remue exprès. Au moins, ça lui change les idées !<br>En sortant de la cabine, il s'enroule dans une serviette et en pose une par terre pour moi sur laquelle je vais me rouler. Oui, je suis un chat discipliné aujourd'hui, mais ça ne durera pas !  
>Une fois qu'il est habillé, il me soulève en m'enroulant dans la serviette et m'emmène au salon où il me sèche totalement avant de me nourrir et de se préparer un café. Il s'installe à côté de moi en grimaçant et je vais moi même m'installer sur ses cuisses en remuant la queue. Et j'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas raconté !<br>Et je le regarde droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il caresse doucement ma tête.

- T'es spécial, toi, dans le genre.

Je suis un putain d'humain dans un corps de chat ! Bien sur que je suis spécial ! Je repousse sa main de la patte pour qu'il comprenne que non, il ne me corrompra pas ! Il soupire.

- Je vais quand même pas raconter ça à un chat !

Oh que si ! Tu me parles déjà beaucoup tu sais ? Un peu plus ne te fera pas de mal !

- Bon, ok. Je sais pas si ça existe, chez les chats, mais je suis homo. J'aime les mâles et plus souvent, les plus inaccessibles pour moi.

Donc, mon maitre est vraiment homo. Ça me rassure, dans un sens, je comprends déjà mieux pourquoi il regardait pas Konan.

- Orochimaru est … enfin … l'homme de ma vie.

Tu rigoles, là ?

- Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais gosse et je suis amoureux de lui depuis ce moment là. On a commencé à se voir y'a .. 7 ans.

Mais t'as quel âge ?

- J'ai vingt trois ans là.

Merde, t'étais mineur en plus ?

- On a commencé à se voir en cachette, forcément. J'ai grandit en foyer avec mes meilleurs amis alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il a cinquante quatre ans maintenant.

Vous avez trente putain d'années d'écart !

- Je .. Je suis très amoureux de lui.

Cette fois, je grogne. Arrête ton char, Nagato. Tu pleurais, hier. J'y connais peut être pas grand chose, mais t'es pas censé pleurer quand tu baises avec l'homme de ta vie !

- Il est marié. Il l'était déjà, au début qu'on sortait ensemble. Mais il me disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Que je lui appartenais. À chaque fois que j'évoque l'idée d'arrêter de se voir, il redevient tendre, il m'offre des cadeaux, il est adorable.

Et tu te laisses faire ?

- Mais je … Enfin … Je ne lui sers que pour … pour se vider quand il supporte plus les caprices de sa femme.

Il pose une main sur sa bouche et baisse la tête en hoquetant.

- Mais je ne peux pas arrêter. Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Quand .. Quand il me prend, dans ses bons jours, il est tellement doux. J'arrive même à … à aimer ça …

Je me redresse, pose les pattes sur son torse pour le regarder d'un peu plus près. Il détourne les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Mais si je lui dis que je ne veux plus, il .. il va me haïr et je veux pas ça …

Merde, Nagato, tu mérites mieux que ça. Ce mec te manipule totalement ! Tu n'es pas amoureux ! C'est qu'un putain de syndrome de la femme battue ! Rah, si j'avais des mains, je te giflerai pour te remettre les idées en place ! Tu n'es pas coupable ! Ce mec est un putain de pédophile impuissant et tu n'as pas à subir ça, merde !  
>Je glisse mes pattes sur son épaule et il me sert dans ses bras en sanglotant.<br>La prochaine fois que je le vois, je te jure qu'il va se rappeler ce que c'est, un Hidan en colère.  
>Il reste comme ça un bon moment avant d'aller manger un bout et de s'allonger dans son lit. Je reste avec lui, bien entendu. Il a besoin d'une présence.<p>

- Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance d'être tombé sur toi, ce soir là.

Je me mets à ronronner. T'en fais pas Nagato. S'il revient, je l'éloignerai de toi.  
>Je vais doucement me frotter contre son visage.<p>

- J'ai le droit à des câlins, maintenant ?

Ta gueule et profite !

- Mh.

Je le pousse sur le dos, m'installe sur son torse et m'étire avant de poser le menton sur son tee shirt. Il me caresse un moment avec de s'endormir. C'est bien, ça lui fera du bien.

* * *

><p>Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, il y en aura encore, plus tard ^^<p>

j'espère que vous aimez toujours, que mon style plait ^^

A dans quelques jours =)


	8. Chapter 8

Long chapitre à nouveau ! je m'excuse d'avant, les prochains risquent d'être plutôt courts :( Ne m'en voulez pas, je veux les arrêter à des points précis à chaque fois.

**Sasa** : Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes :) Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur :p et oui, Hidan avait clairement autre chose à penser par rapport à l'homosexualité de Nagato ^^ A toutes :)

* * *

><p>Il se réveille environ deux heures plus tard alors que j'ai pas bougé. Il cligne plusieurs fois avant de bailler en s'étirant. Ah tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait un piercing à la langue !<br>Il me prend dans ses bras en se redresse, frotte doucement sa joue à ma tête.

- Faut que j'aille chercher le courrier.

Bonjour à toi aussi !  
>Il se lève, me tenant toujours conte lui, enfile rapidement des chaussons, prends ses clés et sort de l'appart. Il me pause par terre dans l'ascenseur et baille à nouveau tandis que je me lèche une patte. Une fois en bas, il ouvre sa boite, en sort plusieurs lettre ainsi qu'un journal. Je le suis, sous les regards en coin du gardien. En remontant, je le vois se caresser légèrement, sûrement pour essayer de faire passer une "dureté" du réveil.<br>Je soupire.  
>Tu ferais mieux d'aller tirer un coup ! Et un vrai, cette fois, pas te taper un vieux puant qui ressemble à un serpent.<br>Une fois rentré, je me sens obligé de faire mes griffes sur le tapis de l'entrée. Je n'ai pas put me retenir, une putain de pulsion ! Il me regarde, la tête dans le cul et s'installe au salon en allumant la télé pour ouvrir ses lettres. Il grogne en voyant des factures puis ouvre le journal. Il lit plusieurs articles mais je l'arrête à la page des faits divers.  
>Oh. Mon. Dieu.<br>Non ! Tourne pas cette putain de page !  
>Je m'allonge dessus, et regarde le petit article encadré mais impossible de lire. Il se penche un peu et lit :<p>

- « Hidan, 22 ans, porté disparu ».

Merde, je suis officiellement porté disparu alors ?

- Il s'appelle comme toi.

C'est moi ! C'est normal ! Lis moi ce putain d'article et en vitesse !

- « Hidan a été vu durant la nuit du cinq au six à son travail, selon les témoins. Plusieurs personnes affirment l'avoir vu rentrer chez lui mais personne ne peux confirmer qu'il soit sortit de son immeuble. C'est son meilleur ami qui a donné l'alerte après plusieurs appels sur son téléphone mobile ainsi qu'une visite de la police à l'appartement de la victime. Celui ci était totalement retourné mais aucun n'indice n'a été trouvé concernant ce qu'il s'est passé. Un numéro d'appel a été mit en place. »

Il me lit ensuite le numéro. C'est le téléphone de cet enfoiré de Kakuzu. Alors il me cherche ? Et il s'inquiète pour moi ? Merde, moi qui pensais qu'il s'inquiétait que pour son fric !  
>Ça fait plutôt longtemps que je le connais, Kakuzu. On se voit pas souvent parce qu'il bosse comme comptable dans une grosse boite. Mais on se retrouve devant un verre, de temps en temps. J'aurais put lui demander le fric pour rembourser ma dette mais c'est un putain d'avare.<br>Il a même donné une photo de moi ! Et bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je me pousse du journal pour laisser Nagato tourner la page et il regarde la photo d'un peu plus près.

- Il est mignon ! Bon, il a disparut mais il a du charme … et un beau sourire.

Merci !  
>C'est bon signe qu'un homo me trouve mignon ? Vous croyez que ça veut dire qu'il en a après mon cul ? Oh, non, Nagato, n'y pense même pas ! Ca ne me dérange pas que tu sois homo mais ne lorgne pas sur mes fesses parfaites !<br>Il finit rapidement le journal avant de le jeter, comme les lettres, sur la table basse. Il se penche ensuite sur moi, chatouillant mes moustaches.

- Tu sens bon depuis que tu t'es lavé avec moi !

Dis tout de suite que je puais, avant !

- Tu devrais peut être te laver avec moi tous les jours, mh ?

Douche toi en maillot de bain et on en reparlera !  
>Il me pose sur le canapé et se lève pour s'étirer en grognant.<p>

- Je retourne bosser.

Arrête, bosse pas, t'es blessé !

- Tu m'as donné des idées !

Il grattouille ma tête de l'index et s'en va en trainant des pieds.  
>Pour la peine, je vais faire des conneries ! Comme escalader ce meuble, à la cuisine, qui me faisait peur la dernière fois ! Je suis certain que je peux y arriver !<br>Je m'y rends, monte sur le bar et essaye de trouver un moyen de monter. Alors, si je monte sur le meuble bas, que je prends de l'élan, je devrais pouvoir sauter aussi haut, non ?  
>Allez, j'essaye !<br>Je saute sur le meuble en face telle une danseuse étoile et prépare mon saut.

3 … 2 … 1 … Décollage !

Je me rattrape du bout des pattes sur le bord du meuble, me hisse en haut et …  
>Comment est ce que je vais descendre ? Ah non, trop haut pour que je saute de là haut !<br>Bon, euh … J'ai l'air con moi, là haut. En plus, y'a plein de poussière !

- Miaou ?

Obligé d'appeler Nagato quoi ! La honte. Plus jamais !

- Miaou !

Mais il va se dépêcher un peu oui ?  
>Il débarque, ENFIN, me cherche du regard avant que je miaule à nouveau. Quand il me voit, il explose de rire. Obligé de se tenir les côtes. C'est ça, moque toi ! Tu le regretteras amèrement !<br>Attends, tu fais quoi là ? Ah non, me prends pas en photo ! Non, hors de question !  
>Je recule, essaye de me cacher.<p>

- Allez, reviens, on montrera ça à Konan !

Encore moins ! Ta Konan, si je retrouve ma forme, je la mets dans mon lit !  
>Je le regarde par dessus le meuble et il récupère rapidement une chaise, la ramène, monte dessus. Je saute immédiatement sur son épaule, enchaine sur un saut vers le bar puis sur le sol. Plus jamais je ne remonte là haut !<br>Je me secoue un peu, mettant de la poussière partout et Nagato râle avant de ranger la chaise. Je le vois prendre le balai mais je vais directement prendre sa place sur son fauteuil, dans le bureau. Quand il m'y rejoint, il soupire, m'installe sur ses cuisses et me lit ce qu'il a déjà écrit. Il raconte mes péripéties dans un style très comique !  
>Tu vois ! Quand tu veux !<br>Il passe la fin de la journée à écrire. Entre mon exploration en haut du meuble, notre douche, il y a de quoi faire. Il m'a même dit qu'il avait bouclé son article !  
>On mange rapidement avant de nous installer devant la télé. Lui, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé tandis que je prends le dossier, les pattes pendant misérablement de chaque côté. Il me caresse, de temps en temps, mais je vois bien qu'il pense à autre chose.<br>Quand il va se coucher, j'allais m'installer sur le canapé mais je l'entends m'appeler. Je cavale donc jusqu'à sa chambre. Il est installé contre la tête de lit, nu, d'après les vêtements par terre et il a un livre en main. Il me fait signe alors je bondis sur le lit, m'installe contre son torse et il dépose un bisou entre mes oreilles en ouvrant le livre qu'il tient en main.

- C'est un de miens. J'aime bien les relire, une fois par an.

Et il entame la lecture du premier chapitre. C'est une grande aventure, se passant au Japon d'après ce que j'ai compris. Le personnage principal est un gosse qui s'appelle Naruto.  
>Je ronronne en l'écoutant. Il a une voix grave et posée. Ça me détend.<p>

- Chapitre un terminé ! Je te lis le deuxième demain.

Il pose le livre sur la table de chevet et je m'installe sur la couette pour m'endormir dans la seconde. Je me réveille dans une odeur que je connais bien. Oh, Konan, j'adore me réveiller dans tes bras !  
>Je redresse doucement ma tête, vois son visage d'ange et elle m'aide à me remettre sur mes pattes en disant :<p>

- Une vraie peluche, ce chat !

Elle caresse lentement ma tête avant de reporter son attention vers Nagato qui lui montre son téléphone.  
>Tu me le paieras.<br>Pendant qu'ils parlent de mes exploits, je vais rapidement manger, boire un peu et passe par les toilettes avant de revenir, bien heureux que Konan soit là.  
>Elle sent particulièrement bon aujourd'hui !<br>Nagato me montre un angle de la pièce du doigt et j'aperçois un arbre à chat avec grattoir que je m'empresse d'aller essayer ! Je monte ensuite tout en haut de l'arbre, donne un coup de patte à la fausse souris accrochée dans un tube et redescends pour aller m'installer sur les cuisses de Konan.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était bizarre.  
>- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Nagato. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu dis !<p>

Bien sûr que si, je le comprends !

- Bien sûr qu'il me comprend !  
>- Oh, Nagato, fais marcher ton cerveau un peu ! C'est un chat !<p>

Non mais comment elle te parle, celle là ! Vas y, donne moi un ordre, qu'on lui montre !

- Tu as revu Oro, c'est ça ? Et ça te fout à l'envers encore, hein ?

Quoi ?

- Rien à voir !  
>- Putain ! Nagato, quand est ce que tu comprendras que ce mec est en train de bouffer ta vie ! Largue le ! Envoie le chier, merde !<p>

Bien dit ! Le chat trop intelligent est de ton côté, là, belle bleue !

- Je …  
>- Oh, si tu dis que tu l'aimes, je me tire !<br>- Mais je l'aime ! Tu le sais très bien !  
>- C'en est trop Nagato !<br>- Mais …  
>- Un mot de plus et je t'envoie Yahiko !<p>

C'est qui, Yahiko ?

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, quand même ?  
>- Je vais me gêner !<br>- Quand est ce que vous comprendrez que …

Elle se lève, me mettant littéralement par terre et prend sa veste avant de s'en aller. Faut pas la mettre en rogne, la Konan !  
>Nagato me regarde un court moment avant de me mettre sur ses jambes en soupirant.<p>

- Je suis désespérant, hein ?

Je n'osais pas le dire.

- Yahiko, c'est .. mon meilleur ami, qui refuse de me parler tant que j'aurais pas coupé les ponts avec Oro.

Il a bien raison !

- Il vient quand même, de temps en temps, pour me remonter les bretelles.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Regarde toi !

- Je … Je ne veux pas être seul.

Et c'est pour ça que tu restes avec ce connard ? Merde ! Reprends toi un peu !

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? L'air frais me fera du bien je pense.

Oh oui !  
>Je vais me poster devant la porte, sous son regard blasé et il vient mettre sa veste, ses chaussures avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois dehors, je galope autour de ses jambes. Qu'il se dépêche un peu ! J'ai une vengeance à prendre !<br>Je le précède pour aller au parc. Il marche vraiment pas vite !  
>Je cherche la souris un long moment mais impossible de remettre la patte dessus alors je grimpe aux arbres, essaye d'attraper des oiseaux mais ils sont encore trop rapides. Ou je ne suis pas assez discret. Il faudrait peut être que je prenne plus de temps pour les chasser.<br>Quand je redescends, je fais mes griffes sur le tronc, pour faire genre, c'est à moi et sens une odeur particulièrement forte. Je regarde autour et ne suis que mon instinct. Je traverse une rue, puis une seconde avant de débouler dans une ruelle sombre.

Une femelle en chaleur !

Merde, il faut que je la drague ? Genre « Salut minette ! On partage une souris ? »  
>Je m'approche doucement mais quand elle me voit, ses poils hérissent, elle me souffle dessus, crache tout ce qu'elle peut.<br>C'est bien la première fois que j'ai ce genre de réaction. En général, j'ai le temps de parler avant qu'on me rejette !  
>Je repars, la tête basse, la queue entre les jambes. Je suis sûre que tous les matous du quartier vont y passer en plus !<br>Ou bien, elle a juste sentit que j'étais pas vraiment un chat ?  
>C'était par où, le parc, déjà ?<br>Je suis mon instinct, pas le choix. J'entends même Nagato m'appeler. En arrivant à l'entrée du parc, j'accélère mon allure et fais un bond magistral pour atterrir à côté de lui. Il me regarde, soupire de soulagement.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça, petit con !

Mais y'avait une femelle ! J'ai même pas put me retenir !

- On rentre, allez !

Il me soulève, me sert contre lui. Hé, je suis qu'un chat, faut pas t'en faire comme ça.  
>Bon, non, je suis pas vraiment en chat ! D'accord, inquiète toi pour moi !<br>Tiens ... C'est quoi ce géant là ...  
>Hééé ! C'est Kakuzu ! Stop ! Arrête toi !<br>Je saute de ses bras et vais m'agripper au pantalon du géant qui me sert de meilleur ami. Kaku ! Regarde moi dans les yeux !  
>Il s'accroupit à côté de moi, caresse ma tête en souriant tristement.<br>Merde, t'es autant touché que ça par ma disparition ? Je miaule, plusieurs fois et Nagato me récupère dans ses bras en s'excusant. Kakuzu lui sourit et dit :

- Pas de problème. Il me rappelle beaucoup un ami avec ses yeux.

Putain ! Kaku, ouvre les yeux ! Une sorcière m'a transformé en chat sans raison ! C'est simple à comprendre, non !  
>Vas y, regarde moi ! Regarde ces putains d'yeux ! Tu les critiques assez souvent pour savoir que ce sont les miens, merde !<br>Une sorte d'éclair passe au fond de ses yeux et il se détourne rapidement en s'excusant et reprend son chemin. Putain, tu me désespères Kaku !  
>Et Nagato qui essaye de m'apaiser. Putain, arrête toi ou je te griffe ! C'était mon putain de meilleur ami et même lui ne m'a pas reconnu !<br>Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il cède, enfin, et me laisse sauter sur le sol.  
>Je te boude.<br>On arrive à son étage, il nous fait entrer et je vais m'installer tout en haut de mon arbre à chat.  
>Merde alors. Kakuzu est touché par ma disparition, et Nagato était paniqué à l'idée que je puisse m'enfuir.<br>Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer, le jour où je retrouverai ma vraie forme ? Je vais devoir blesser l'un des deux ? Je suis pas spécialement gentil, je l'avoue sans problème, mais j'aime pas vraiment blesser les gens sans raison. Et puis, d'abord, comment je vais faire pour sortir de cette forme ? Elle avait dit quoi, déjà, la vieille ? J'en ai plus la moindre idée ! Y'a seulement cette chanson de chat qui me revient en tête.  
>Nagato me jette des regards en coin alors je lui tourne le dos.<br>C'est un ami non ? Enfin, il m'héberge, me nourrit, me protège. En demandant juste des câlins en retour. Bon, je suis parfois réticent mais dans l'ensemble je les lui accorde ! Surtout en ce moment ! Est ce qu'il ferait pareil, s'il me voyait dans ma vraie forme ?

Je ne bouge pas en entendant toquer à la porte.

- Oro ?

* * *

><p>Oui, je suis sadique ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive bientot :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà avec un peu d'action ^^

**Sasa** : A nouveau merci pour ta belle review :) Pour t'embêter un peu, je ne vais pas répondre à tes question, sauf en disant une chose : Attends la suite :D je sais, c'est sadique mais j'aime lire tes reflexions. Pour la petite phrase de drague, ça m'est venu comme ça et je dois avouer que je ris aussi à chaque fois que je la relis. Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, j'ai écris une grande partie de la fic, et il se peut que j'en écrive un peu plus que prévu :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ça, par contre, ça me fait réagir. Je me redresse brusquement et vois Nagato se reculer en tremblant. Il est angoissé, ça se voit sur son visage. Et la face de serpent qui entre sans ménagement dans l'appartement.<p>

- Je .. Non, je ne veux pas.  
>- Na-ga-to …<p>

C'est quoi, ce ton doucereux ! Tu l'as frappé, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu !  
>NE LE TOUCHE PAS !<br>Je saute habilement sur la table de la salle à manger puis sur le parquet avant de m'approcher en me gonflant. Nagato me fait signe de partir mais Orochimaru s'accroupit devant moi en disant :

- Oh, tu t'es prit un chaton de garde en fait ?

C'est qui que tu traites de chaton, connard ?  
>Je souffle, crache et il pouffe de rire.<p>

- Oro, je .. C'est terminé, je ne veux plus.  
>- Oh ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais …<br>- Non, je … S'il te plait, va-t-en … je ne … Je ne veux plus te voir …  
>- Et tu auras qui pour veiller sur toi, si je m'en vais ?<br>- Je m'en fous. Je … Je n'ai plus peur.  
>- Plus peur ? Regarde toi, tu trembles comme une feuille ...<p>

Le brun se redresse, passe doucement le bout des doigts sur la joue de Nagato qui ferme les yeux, par pur dégout mais je lui mords le mollet. Il a osé touché à Nagato, encore. Il me repousse d'un coup de pied tandis que Nagato lui hurle de me laisser en dehors de ça.  
>Hors de question.<p>

- Nagato, tu sais que je t'aime, non ?

Ravale cette phrase, connard !  
>Je prends de l'élan, saute sur l'homme en m'aidant de mes griffes et monte le long de son bras pour aller le griffer au visage. Il me repousse comme il peut mais je lui mords la main pour m'attaquer à nouveau à son visage.. Il m'attrape de l'autre main, par la peau du cou, mais je me débats furieusement. Nagato, de son côté, semble totalement pétrifié devant la scène. Ses jambes semblent sur le point de lâcher, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.<br>Orochimaru me balance plus loin et je me retrouve allongé par terre, un peu sonné à cause du choc mais je lui saute à nouveau dessus et m'accroche à ses bijoux de famille, canines dehors, griffes plantées dans les cuisses. Et il a beau hurler de toutes ses forces, je ne le lâche pas. Je sens le goût du sang dans ma gueule, un goût métallique, ignoble. Il lève à nouveau la main et je le lâche pour éviter qu'il me frappe à nouveau. S'il y met toute sa force, je sais que mon corps actuel ne résistera pas longtemps.  
>Alors je me recule en feulant, les poils hérissés, la queue ayant triplé de volume.<br>Sors d'ici ou je te bouffe, connard !  
>Oh, je crois que je saigne de la gueule. Rien à foutre ! Il a pas à toucher à mon maitre ! Je grogne une dernière fois, menaçant et il s'en va en claquant la porte que Nagato verrouille immédiatement. Quand c'est fait, il se laisse glisser le long du bois et me regarde, encore sous le choc. Je me reprends immédiatement, lèche le sang qui a coulé sur mes pattes et vais m'installer sur ses jambes en ronronnant. Il me prend contre lui et se laisse sangloter un long moment.<br>C'est terminé, maintenant. Tu n'auras plus peur mon grand.  
>J'essuie, discrètement, ses joues en frottant innocemment ma tête contre lui et il renifle une dernière fois avant de se lever, et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour essuyer le sang sur mon pelage gris. Il fait des gestes lents, doux pour ne pas m'apeurer. Ensuite, il m'essuie dans une serviette tiède et m'emmène dans sa chambre où il me pose sur le lit, se déshabille et s'installe sous la couette en prenant le bouquin. Il me lit cinq chapitres d'affilé ce soir. Je crois que ça lui change les idées et que ça lui fait du bien. Quand il s'allonge en éteignant les lumières, il me caresse un moment.<p>

- Dis, Hidan, t'es mon prince charmant ?

Oula, faut que t'arrêtes de boire ! Bon, ok, je suis très charmant, voire plutôt beau mais d'une, je suis pas gay, de deux, je suis pas un prince, et de trois, je suis un putain de chat, actuellement ! Tu vas quand même pas tourner zoophile ! Quoique avec l'autre con qui ressemblait à un serpent, t'étais pas loin, quand même !

- Faudrait peut être que je t'embrasse ! Comme les princesses embrassent les crapauds, dans les contes de fée !

Enlève tes sales pattes de là ! … Hé, attends voir ! Vas y, essaye ! Je suis plus à ça près !  
>Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon nez mais rien ne se passe.<br>Merde ! Forcément, ce genre de truc me tombe pas dessus hein ? Fallait que je sois un chat et que le mode d'emploi n'existe pas ! Enfin, peut être que si, mais je l'ai oublié !  
>Je lui tourne le dos, ronronne sous sa main chaude et m'endors en pensant que j'aurais peut être dû être transformé en crapaud.<br>On passe la journée suivant au lit. Je crois qu'il déprime. Bon, il m'a nourrit, quand même, il a grignoté mais il semble plutôt mal alors j'essaye de le réconforter, tant bien que mal. Ce genre de truc n'est pas facile, quand on est un chat. J'aurais très bien put lui préparer un thé, l'emmener draguer en boite, le faire rire, mais en tant que chat, pas facile !  
>Le lendemain, très tôt, on toque à la porte. Je m'en vais directement me placer devant en soufflant mais j'entends la douce voix de Konan.<p>

- Oh, y'a un chat de garde, maintenant.

Nagato arrive en trainant des pieds, ouvre la porte et je miaule devant la belle Konan. Elle est accompagnée, aujourd'hui, par un jeune homme roux avec plein de piercing. Il a un regard très froid et il est actuellement posé sur moi. Mais je détourne rapidement les yeux en voyant Konan se baisser pour me soulever. Elle me sert contre elle, embrasse Nagato sur la joue et ils entrent tous les deux.  
>Qu'est ce qu'il a, l'autre mec, à me regarder de cette façon ?<br>Une fois installés sur les canapés, je vais dans les bras de Nagato. Désolé, belle Konan, mais il en a plus besoin que toi. D'ailleurs, il me caresse doucement et finit par murmurer :

- J'ai vu Oro avant hier.

Konan soupire et l'autre homme dit :

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Nagato, tu vas …  
>- C'est … C'est terminé.<br>- Si tu dis ça pour me calmer …  
>- Non ! Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir. Et que c'était finit.<br>- Tu es sérieux ?  
>- Totalement. Et il ne risque pas de revenir.<br>- Q .. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Konan, tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dit à propos de ce chat ?<br>- Arrête, Nagato, c'est ridicule ! Ça n'est que de l'instinct !  
>- Et bien, instinct ou pas, il m'a protégé. Il lui a sauté dessus, l'a attaqué plutôt sauvagement.<p>

Je ronronne. Oui, c'est vraiment pratique d'avoir des griffes ainsi que des crocs.

- Oro a voulu me faire changer d'avis, encore une fois. Mais Hidan s'est interposé et l'a fait fuir en le blessant plutôt sérieusement.

Je me tourne sur le dos pour avoir des grattouilles sur le ventre. Imagine si j'avais été un chien ! Genre un berger allemand. Il n'aurait même pas essayé de t'approcher !  
>Je m'étire et Konan demande :<p>

- D'autres choses bizarres ?  
>- Pas vraiment. Il est resté avec moi toute la journée au lit, hier.<br>- Je peux regarder des crocs ? Il pourrait en avoir perdu dans la bataille.

Je me remets sur mes pattes, bondis jusqu'aux cuisses de Konan et la regarde dans les yeux. Tu vas le croire ou pas que je suis spécial ? Merde, je suis pas un chat, à la base !  
>Elle me fait ouvrir la gueule, l'inspecte un moment avant de me faire sortir les griffes.<p>

- On dirait que ça va.  
>- On s'en fout du chat, Konan.<p>

Comment ça, on s'en fout ! Non mais t'es qui, toi, d'abord ?  
>Je retourne m'installer avec Nagato et le rouquin murmure :<p>

- Donc, tu ne le verras plus ?  
>- Non. Je n'ai plus peur d'être seul. Et puis, vous serez là, vous. Et Hidan aussi. Je ne veux plus subir ça.<br>- Tu es sûr ? Tu nous as déjà fait ce coup là !  
>- Totalement sûr.<p>

Il remonte doucement son tee shirt pour montrer ses hématomes qui ont tourné au violet depuis la dernière fois. Merde, je pensais pas que t'avais autant souffert pour me protéger. Konan soupire tandis que l'autre homme demande :

- Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?  
>- Hidan a allumé la lumière quand on …. et Oro a pas aimé alors il a essayé de le frapper et j'ai voulu le protéger.<p>

L'autre homme soupire et le prend dans ses bras. Hé ! Fais gaffe, je suis là moi !  
>Je m'extirpe de l'étreinte et vais sur mon arbre. Non mais oh ! T'as faillit m'écraser espèce de troué !<br>Aaah mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça doit être lui, Yahiko, non ? Celui dont Konan avait parlé. Le meilleur ami de Nagato, qui lui faisait la gueule.  
>Pourquoi est ce qu'il embrasse Konan, d'abord ?<br>Merde, ils sont ensemble alors ? J'aurais pas ma chance avec la belle bleue ? Fait chier !  
>Je reste à les observer un long moment. Ils ont l'air vraiment inséparables, ces trois là. Enfin, le cas « Orochimaru » a sûrement dû les éloigner un peu, mais voir Nagato sourire me fait plaisir. Il est clairement plus beau avec un sourire sur les lèvres.<br>Ils dinent tous les trois ensemble. Nagato a commandé une pizza et ils la dégustent devant la télé avant que les garçons se fassent quelques parties de jeu vidéo alors que je suis sur les jambes de Konan. Elle me caresse lentement en riant devant l'attitude des deux autres. C'est vrai que s'ils se faisaient la gueule depuis que Nagato a commencé à sortir avec Orochimaru, ils n'ont pas dû avoir beaucoup de moments de ce genre.  
>Ils partent tard dans la nuit, non sans que Yahiko demande une dernière fois à mon maitre de répéter ses nouvelles résolutions.<br>Quand nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, Nagato me prend dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Tu les aimes bien, mes amis ? Ils n'ont peut être rien dit, mais ils doivent être heureux de voir que j'ai une sorte de protecteur.

Comment veux-tu que je réponde ? Je n'ai plus de chances avec Konan !

- J'aimerais bien me trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimera autant qu'ils s'aiment, tous les deux. Ça fait tellement de temps qu'ils sont ensemble que je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir d'un moment où ils étaient célibataires. Et Yahiko m'a avoué qu'il allait la demander en mariage, bientôt. Et que je serais son témoin.

Ça, c'est une belle histoire.

- Tu sais, Hidan, des fois, je regrettes que tu sois un chat.

Ok, tu es clairement zoophile. Vas te coucher, maintenant, avant de dire d'autres conneries.


	10. Chapter 10

Et un nouveau chapitre ! (Et vous avez de la chance, j'ai été inspirée, au début, il ne faisait que 850 mots.)

**Sasa** : J'avoue, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens sourient en lisant mon histoire ^^ Tu me donnes même envie de continuer un peu plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne dis pas que je vais le faire, mais j'en ai franchement envie !

**Mama** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas en avoir posté avant :) Après tout, avec toutes les visites que je reçois, je devrais en avoir beaucoup plus que ça, mais je sais que tout le monde ne prend pas le temps de le faire. ça ne me dérange pas vraiment mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des critiques ^^ Je poste régulièrement parce que mes chapitres sont plutôt courts ^^ Ca serait clairement frustrant (même pour moi), si je ne postais qu'un chapitre par semaine :) En espérant que la suite te plaise ^^

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après midi, il se passe quelque chose de vraiment bizarre.<br>On est en train de manger, tranquilles et quelqu'un toque.  
>Alors directement, je me mets en boule devant la porte, prêt à attaquer au cas où ça serait encore Orochimaru. Mais quand Nagato ouvre la porte, ce sont des policiers que je vois. Et un mec de la fourrière, d'après son matériel.<p>

- Bonjour monsieur, désolé de vous déranger mais on nous a signalé que vous logiez un chat enragé. La personne blessée a porté plainte et nous devons euthanasier votre animal.

QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION ! IL MERITAIT CE TRAITEMENT, L'AUTRE FACE DE SERPENT.

Nagato tourne les yeux vers moi mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Je slalome rapidement entre leurs jambes, évitant leurs mains gantées, me faufile au dernier moment dans l'ascenseur tandis que les portes étaient en train de se refermer et il se met à descendre. Il a sûrement été appelé par un étage inférieur. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.  
>Il s'arrête au quatrième et deux personnes entrent, me regardant curieusement mais je me contente de me lécher la patte droite.<br>Que voulez-vous ? J'ai une putain de classe.  
>En arrivant tout en bas, je sors en même temps qu'eux et le gardien nous ouvre la porte. En voyant les voitures de police et le camion de la fourrière en bas, je m'arrête, regarde autour et déguerpis avant que les hommes descendent à leur tour. Je galope un long moment au travers des rues jusqu'à me retrouver dans une ruelle sombre où je sens d'autres chats.<br>On dirait qu'ils m'acceptent eux !

Je reste là une bonne semaine. Au cas où ces connards retourneraient chez Nagato pour voir s'il m'avait récupéré. Je me gèle le cul toutes les nuits mais au final, c'est pour le mieux.  
>Ca me manque de ne plus dormir dans un lit confortable, près de ce mec. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment j'ai put m'attacher aussi vite à lui. Peut être son côté sensible, fragile, qui me donne envie de le protéger. Je ne suis pas du genre à me faire des amis en temps normal. La plupart des gens ne supportent pas mon caractère, ma façon de jurer comme un charretier à chaque putain de phrase, mon côté excentrique et arrogant. Si Kakuzu me supporte, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a un caractère aussi marqué que le mien. Quand on est ensemble, on passe notre temps à nous insulter, à nous foutre sur la gueule, mais il m'a sortit de pas mal de galères quand on était gosse. Et je l'ai beaucoup aidé, au début, quand il savait pas quoi foutre de sa vie.<p>

Bref, la routine ici n'est pas des plus passionnantes. Il y a des fois quelques bagarres, des poils qui volent, un peu de sang même. Nous dormons dans une cave à l'abandon, dans laquelle nous entrons en nous faufilant par une fenêtre cassée. La plupart du temps, je dois me démerder pour me trouver de la nourriture. Du genre, je dois chasser.  
>J'ai réussit à attraper une souris. Une fois. Elle était blessée. Et c'était un bébé. Mais c'était ça ou je mourrais de faim, de toutes façons, alors autant ne pas faire le difficile !<br>Quand j'évite de laisser mes instincts passer au delà de ma volonté, je fouille dans les poubelles, ce qui est beaucoup moins humiliant. Je les ai bien vus, mes camarades, en train de me regarder curieusement parce que j'étais incapable d'attraper un oiseau ou une souris. Ces connards sont toujours là, à me considérer, comme si j'étais un incompétent ! Mettez vous à ma place, merde !

Ce matin, je mange un reste de poulet, trouvé dans une poubelle. C'est pas spécialement nourrissant mais c'est mieux que rien. Un peu d'eau dans une flaque et je me tire. Je suis resté là trop longtemps, il faut que je revois Nagato.  
>Je passe d'abord par le parc, pensant qu'il y sera, peut être. J'y reste la journée, installé sur notre banc, mais aucun signe de lui. Merde, il m'a quand même pas remplacé déjà ?<br>Je me dirige rapidement vers son immeuble. Je regarde un long moment par la vitre en bas de la porte et vois le gardien venir m'ouvrir. Rah, mec, si je pouvais, je te donnerai un bon pourboire !  
>Il m'accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur, caresse doucement ma tête et appuie sur le bouton de l'étage de Nagato avec un léger sourire.<br>Comme quoi, les humains ne sont pas tous cons !  
>Je tourne en rond, le temps que l'ascenseur monte. Merde, c'était aussi long que ça, la dernière fois ?<br>Je sors rapidement en arrivant au bon étage et vais gratter à la porte en miaulant. Un long moment. Putain, Nagato ! Tu pourrais venir m'ouvrir quand même ! Ton chat adoré revient à la maison, est super crade et aimerait bien manger un peu !  
>Quand il ouvre, ENFIN, la porte, je suis surpris par sa tenue. Jogging, vieux sweat. Tain, tu déprimes pour moi ? Il a un mouchoir à la main, posée sur sa bouche et les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais autant touché !<br>Il s'agenouille, me prend contre lui en caressant mon dos et rentre en fermant la porte du pied. Il m'embrasse plusieurs fois la tête et va dans son lit, où il semble avoir établit un camp. Il me sert un peu plus fort.

- Putain Hidan !

Ah ! Toi aussi t'es vulgaire, quand tu t'y mets !  
>Il ferme les yeux, nous couvre et prends le temps de se calmer avant de murmurer :<p>

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça. Tu n'es qu'un chat …

Pas vraiment en fait.

- Mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans tes yeux. Tu es différent Hidan. Spécial, même si Konan n'y croit pas. Tu es bien plus qu'un chat pour moi.

Doucement gamin, je vais croire que t'es tombé amoureux d'un putain de chat là !

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais.

T'inquiète, je te lâche plus maintenant.  
>Je le vois me regarder un court moment avant de murmurer :<p>

- Tu pues.

Si j'avais put, j'aurais éclaté de rire !  
>Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui vient de passer une semaine à vivre dans la rue, fouiller les poubelles, boire de l'eau presque croupie.<br>Il se relève rapidement, va dans la salle de bain et me prépare un « bain » dans le lavabo. Il prend son temps pour shampouiner mes poils, enlever la crasse et doit même changer d'eau deux fois tellement elle noircit rapidement.  
>Une fois mon pelage propre, il me ressort du lavabo et je ne peux m'empêcher de me secouer. J'ai eu une irrésistible envie de le faire mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger vu comment il rit. Ça n'est qu'en jetant un coup d'oeil que je comprends la raison de son hilarité !<br>J'ai l'impression d'avoir doublé de volume ! Mes poils sont genre totalement dressés sur tout mon corps et me donnent l'aspect d'un gros chat moche !  
>Merde, arrête de rire et essuie moi, enfoiré !<br>Je miaule et ça ne fait qu'augmenter ses rires !  
>Oh, pour la peine, je vais me venger !<br>Je descends rapidement du meuble, cours rapidement jusqu'à son lit et me roule dans ses draps jusqu'à être totalement sec. Il m'a regardé avec les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de bouger ! Comme si je venais de commettre un acte irréparable !  
>Il me pointe du doigt d'un air mauvais et entreprend de m'attraper.<br>Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok !  
>Je le fais courir dans à peu près tout l'appartement, sautant de meuble en meuble tel un ninja ! Il a même essayé de me soudoyer avec un morceau de jambon mais, malgré les plaintes de mon estomac, j'ai résisté ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse mon grand !<br>Et pour courir, il a courut ! Si bien qu'il finit essoufflé en étoile sur son lit, respirant comme un boeuf !  
>Et bien, je pensais que t'avais un peu plus d'endurance que ça !<br>Et juste pour « l'humilier », je m'allonge sur son dos, m'étire longuement et pose la tête sur mes pattes avant.

- Tu sais, Hidan, j'ai crut qu'ils t'avaient attrapé.

Même pas en rêve !

- Orochimaru a porté plainte contre moi, à cause de ses blessures. J'ai dû payer une amende à cause de toi !

Je te rembourserai.

Bon, j'ai pas d'argent mais je te donne l'équivalent en câlins !  
>Il soupire profondément en regardant vers la baie vitrée et murmure :<p>

- Ne le prends pas mal mais j'aurais préféré avoir un mec pour me protéger plutôt qu'un chat.

Tu peux avoir les deux, non ?  
>Il rit un peu amèrement.<p>

- Je suis allé à ce bar, je ne sais plus quand avec Yahiko. Il voulait me changer les idées, et y'a un mec qui m'a abordé. Il était genre super mignon.

Vraiment ?

- Avec un sourire magnifique, de belles fossettes à tomber par terre ! Yahiko s'est rapidement éclipsé pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Et franchement, on s'entendait super bien.

Il sourit largement en étirant le bas de son dos et murmure :

- Après avoir bu deux ou trois verres … Peut être cinq, je me souviens pas bien, on est allés en boite. Il était super tard, j'étais genre … dans un état horrible, mais on a dansé, on s'est chauffé, je lui demande s'il veut rentrer avec moi.

Je vois ses joues rougir et il y a de quoi. Il a sûrement jamais fait ça alors que ça m'arrivait genre … tout le temps quand je sortais ?

- Honnêtement, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça ! Alfred a d'ailleurs été très choqué mais il n'a rien dit. Et je ne te parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'ascenseur.

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Ah, je connais parfaitement ce regard. Il revoit tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ressens les mêmes sensations. Je crois même qu'il a frissonné !

- Arrivé ici, je n'y tenais plus vraiment. Je comptais même faire ça sur le canapé mais il m'a stoppé !

Ouch !

- J'ai vu son regard passer de l'arbre à chat, tes gamelles, et il m'a regardé genre « T'as un chat ? ».

Il soupire longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je lui ai dit que oui et il m'a juste dit qu'il supportait pas ça et s'est tiré. Je crois qu'on ne m'avait jamais fait de plan aussi foireux ! Même Orochimaru est un ange à côté de ça !

Abuse pas quand même ! Orochimaru est un connard qui a osé lever la main sur toi … Et sur moi, par la même occasion.

- Bref, à cause de toi, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'utiliser mon canapé comme je l'entendais !

Tsss, c'est toi qui m'a recueillit, pas le contraire !

- Mais c'est pas grave. J'attendrais ! Je vais quand même pas t'enfermer dans le bureau pour éviter de refroidir mes possibles conquêtes !

Si j'avais put, j'aurais rit.  
>T'inquiète pas, Nagato, tu le trouveras, ton prince. Même si je dois t'aider pour ça !<br>Bon, ça risque d'être difficile, en tant que chat, mais je ferais de mon mieux !


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^

**Sasa** : Ca m'arrive souvent d'essayer de soudoyer mon chat avec du jambon, c'est pour ça que je l'ai placé :p Je suis toujours impatiente de recevoir tes reviews, elle me font tout le temps plaisir, et bien rire :D Merci à toi ^^

**Gaaragirl630** : Ravie que ça te plaise. Pour te répondre à ton interrogation, je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p>Les jours passent rapidement après cet escapade. Une mois, un second et arrive l'été. Je n'arrive pas à définir notre relation. De son côté, c'est bien simple, je crois que je suis devenu un très bon ami, malgré ma condition. Je l'accompagne partout, sous les yeux hallucinés des gens à qui il me présente. J'ai même rencontré son éditeur et il prévoit de faire un bouquin sur moi.<p>

« Le chat tenant un peu trop du chien ».

Ce n'est pas le titre définitif mais on va écrire un putain de bouquin sur moi, ce qui sera sûrement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. En mettant de côté ma transformation en fait. Enfin, j'en sais trop rien. Je suis toujours partagé entre l'envie de rester un chat, et avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile de ma vie, à savoir tenir compagnie à quelqu'un qui en a besoin; et celle de redevenir humain. Parce que bon, si j'arrive à le faire sourire en tant que chat, je pourrais aussi, dans mon corps d'origine. Peut être mieux, d'ailleurs. Après tout, Kakuzu m'a toujours traité d'imbécile heureux.

Kakuzu … Je ne l'ai pas revu, depuis ce retour du parc. Je ne sais même pas s'il me cherche encore. Je me surprends à l'espérer, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il ne m'a pas oublié. Après tout, je n'avais que lui. Mes parents m'ont foutu dehors quand j'avais seize ans et je suis allé vivre chez lui le temps que je me trouve un travail. Il m'a toujours soutenu, à sa manière, à grande quantité d'insultes, de tapes dans l'épaule, des moqueries fraternelles. J'ai toujours put compter sur lui, et ça a toujours été réciproque. Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivés là. Quand on était gosse, on se foutait sur la gueule tout le temps. On s'est fait de bonnes crasses avant de fraterniser pour attaquer les autres ensemble.

Je ne sais pas comment définir notre « relation », avec Nagato. J'ai l'impression d'être son confident. Il m'a raconté des secrets à lui, en me disant que certaines choses, même Yahiko ne les savait pas. Certaines choses sont plutôt flagrantes, comme sa gourmandise exacerbée pour le chocolat, ses tics quand il écrit, du genre se mordiller la langue entre ses canines; à droite quand il est inspiré et qu'il écrit facilement, à gauche quand il doit réfléchir à ses phrases.  
>Et dans les détails les plus dissimulés, il adore se grattouiller la nuque quand il a besoin de câlins. Yahiko ne sait pas que Nagato aime fumer quand il stresse. Mon maitre m'a dit que Yahiko était très … maternel à ce niveau là, et que s'il le choppait, ça serait pire que de dire qu'Orochimaru était revenu.<p>

Nous sommes lundi aujourd'hui, je crois. Nagato est encore en train de dormir. Il bosse beaucoup la nuit en ce moment alors, il faut bien qu'il se repose, de temps en temps. Il m'a lut tous ses bouquins et je les ai adorés. Je suis pas un grand liseur, en général, bien au contraire, mais qu'il me fasse la lecture m'a plut.

Il a une façon de lire qui me plait. Il a une voix agréable, et a toujours le ton pour chaque personnage. Vu que ce sont ses écrits. Il a sa façon propre de voir ses personnages, de les faire jouer. Il leur donne même des accents à certains. Ça lui arrivait même de rire tout seul en relisant certains passages. J'ai adoré ça.  
>Après son réveil, comme à notre habitude, je vais dans la douche avec lui. Je crois que ça l'amuse que j'adore autant l'eau. Comme je l'ai dit, au moins, ça m'évite d'avaler les poils. Devoir les recracher est très douloureux et désagréable.<p>

Ensuite, on mange et il essaye un peu de jouer avec moi.  
>Bon, je vais être franc, ce côté de la vie d'un chat est marrant au début, mais plutôt chiante à force. Pour moi, je veux dire. Oui, je peux sauter n'importe où, faire des bonds assez impressionnants, je suis super souple mais quand même … Je suis humain, merde ! Je me laisse faire pour lui faire plaisir mais il comprend rapidement quand j'en ai marre. Mes instincts animaux prennent souvent le dessus mais j'essaye tant bien que mal à les réprimer. J'aimerais quand même éviter de me transformer totalement en chat, me perdre. Imaginez si un jour je redeviens humain et que je garde mes pratiques de chat ? Je ferais quoi ? Je me lécherais les mains pour les nettoyer, miaulerais pour qu'on me nourrisse, ne boirais que du lait.<br>L'horreur.

Et le lundi, comme tous les lundi soirs, c'est supermarché ! On va tout le temps au magasin de nuit dans lequelle il m'a vu pour la première fois. C'est genre, de l'autre côté de la ville mais il aime bien marcher et moi aussi !  
>En fait, il préfère bosser la nuit. Il trouve que ses neurones fonctionnent mieux et que l'inspiration est plus présente à ce moment.<br>On marche donc dans les rues, je m'éloigne, de temps en temps, pour sentir une odeur particulière. Les courses se passent parfaitement. Les caissiers me saluent, comme d'habitude et Nagato prend ma nourriture préférée. Oui, je crois que je me suis fait à la pâtée pour chats. Pas si mauvais que ça, quand on n'a rien d'autre. Il paye les courses en cash, comme d'habitude et on ressort du magasin, sous les regards hallucinés des non habitués.  
>On traverse une rue, puis une autre mais il se fait arrêter par une bande de jeunes.<p>

- Allez, déballe ton fric ou j'te pointe !

Je me mets directement en boule mais Nagato lâche ses courses, sort son portefeuille et donne ce qui lui reste.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?  
>- Je viens de payer mes courses, j'ai plus rien …<br>- Tu t'fous de notre gueule là ?  
>- Non, je vous promets !<p>

Avant que je puisse réagir, j'entends un gémissement de douleur et vois le corps de Nagato tomber sur le macadam de la route, les pieds dans le caniveau. La bande déguerpit en courant tandis que j'ai les yeux rivés sur Nagato.  
>Merde, y'a quelqu'un ? Venez l'aider !<br>Je miaule tout ce que je peux mais je ne vois personne. Je vais m'allonger sur lui, espérant comprimer la plaies mais l'odeur du sang m'entoure totalement.  
>Non, Nagato, s'il te plait, pas ça. Tient bon, quelqu'un va arriver !<p>

Je vais faire quoi, moi, si tu m'abandonnes ?

Je regarde autour et sens effectivement que quelqu'un arrive. Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je me relève, et vois une voiture arriver dans la rue, fonçant droit sur Nagato.  
>Merde, arrête toi ! Tu vois bien qu'il y a quelqu'un au milieu de la route !<br>Mon regard passe des phares au corps inanimé de Nagato. Putain il …  
>Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me précipite vers la voiture dont le conducteur réagis enfin. J'entends des pneus crisser sur le sol, je saute et me fais projeter en arrière pour atterrir à un mètre de Nagato. Je sens que mes os sont brisés, je ne sens même plus mon arrière train.<br>De mes pattes avant, je rampe comme je peux vers Nagato, passe la tête sous sa main inerte et la lèche.  
>Je le vois ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Reste en vie Nagato. C'est à mon tour de prendre les coups pour toi, tu dois rester en vie.<br>J'entends des pas précipités derrière moi, quelqu'un téléphoner pendant que je regarde Nagato dans les yeux. Merde, qu'est ce que ça fait mal !  
>Ses doigts bougent doucement sur ma tête, dans une caresse légère et mes yeux se ferment avant un noir absolu.<p>

Je t'ai sauvé la vie.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonne année ;)  
>Et oui, le dernier chapitre n'était pas le dernier, je pense qu'on m'aurait fait brûler vive si ça avait été le cas ^^<br>Je m'excuse de vous avoir laissé sur une fin pareille mais c'était trop tentant. il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres à cette histoire et même si j'en ai très envie, je ne sais pas si je continuerai à publier après la fin officielle de l'histoire. peut être quelques anecdotes, des situations dans lesquelles je veux mettre mes personnages.  
>On verra bien !<p>

**Necrophiliac** : Hey ^^ Je pensais que tu ne me lisais plus :( Merci pour ta review ^^ Orochimaru est un des personnages que j'aime le moins, alors, dans mes fictions, il se retrouve souvent dans le rôle du salaud de service =) (Mais il le mérite, Niark !) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^ A la revoyure !

**Hurs**: Merci à toi =) Super fiction, peut être pas, mais je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle plaise :) Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ^^ En espérant que tu continueras à me lire ! ^^

**neko-chan** : Voilà la suite que tu me suppliais de publier :D Désolée pour la torture mais c'était trop tentant ^^

**Gaaragirl630** : J'espère que tu apprécieras ces péripéties en tant qu'humain :)

**Sasa** : Je sais que c'était court :( Désolée :( Comme dit plus haut, je voulais arrêter le chapitre à un point précis mais je ne voulais pas faire de remplissage inutile ^^ Le bouquin de Nagato, on en reparlera un peu plus loin, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il y a beaucoup de détails dessus :) J'aurais put en parler un peu plus mais je ne pense pas que ça soit très important pour l'histoire. Oui, j'avoue, j'ai des tics quand j'écris. Il m'arrive même de regarder par ma fenêtre quand je tape :) Je m'excuse pour la torture, vraiment, mais je sais que tu m'aimes quand même parce que t'aimes mon histoire :p (Syndrome de Stockholm en action !)

* * *

><p>Ce noir dure ce qui ressemble à une vie entière. Je suis toujours conscient, ce qui me rassure légèrement. Je vois une petite lumière. Merde, c'était vrai alors, cette histoire de lumière au fond du tunnel ?<p>

_« Une vie, tu aurais put sauver,  
>Mais égoïste, tu as été,<br>Ton corps disparaitra  
>mais ton âme demeurera,<br>Chat, tu deviendras,  
>Et ton péché, tu laveras. »<em>

Putain, c'est ça qu'elle avait dit, la vieille, avant de me transformer ! Et ça veut dire quoi alors ?

- Bonsoir Hidan.  
>- Salut la vieille !<p>

Oh, ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ma propre voix. Ça me fait bizarre.

- Tu te souviens de moi ?  
>- Tu m'as transformé en chat, j'aurais pas put oublier ça !<br>- C'est bizarre. Toutes les personnes que je transforment perdent la mémoire.  
>- Ouais enfin bon, on s'en fout, je suis mort, non ?<br>- Ton corps est mort, oui.  
>- C'est pas censé avoir neuf putain de vies, un chat ?<br>- C'est le cas. Mais je ne t'avais donné que les vies restantes du chaton que tu n'as pas aidé.  
>- Donc ça y est ? Je suis mort ?<p>

Elle ne répond pas.

- Et Nagato ? Comment il va ?  
>- On dirait qu'il est en train de mourir, lui aussi.<br>- Et on peut rien faire pour lui ?  
>- Je ne suis pas un dieu.<br>- Merde, tu m'as transformé en chat ! C'est déjà pas mal.  
>- Et tu vivras Hidan. Il te reste une vie.<br>- Vraiment ? Alors je peux revenir dans mon corps ?  
>- Si tu le souhaites.<p>

Une douleur apparaît au niveau de mon cœur. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi je souffre si je suis vraiment mort ?  
>Non. Non, je n'ai même pas besoin de me poser cette question.<p>

- Donne la vie à Nagato.  
>- Mh ?<br>- Allez, donne la à Nagato ! Rapidement !  
>- Tu es certain ?<br>- Je préfère encore crever que de savoir que lui va mourir ! Donne la lui !  
>- Tu as changé Hidan.<br>- Tu vas te dépêcher oui ? Donne lui cette putain de vie !

J'entends une sorte d'explosion et sens une douleur insupportable parcourir tout mon corps avant de perdre connaissance.

Merde, ça fait si mal que ça, la mort ?

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

Mais ta gueule toi ! J'ai la tête comme une pastèque, pire que si j'avais pris la plus grosse cuite de ma vie.

- Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

Merde, pourquoi j'ai autant froid ? Je suis pas censé être en enfer pour toutes les conneries que j'ai faites ?

- Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez !

Tain mais tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Bien sur que je t'entends ! Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te serrer la main ! J'ai une putain de patte ! Je n'ai même pas de pouces !  
>Merde, c'est quoi encore, ces conneries ? Ça a des pouces, maintenant, les chats ?<p>

- Monsieur, restez conscient et essayez d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ça, je peux faire !  
>J'entrouvre les yeux et me fais de suite aveuglé par un spot en pleine gueule. Ah merde, c'est le soleil. Pourquoi est ce qu'il brille autant, ce con ?<p>

- Monsieur, clignez une fois si vous m'entendez.

Je parlerais bien, mais je crois que j'ai jamais eu la gorge aussi sèche. Je cligne et sens une main dans la mienne, une couverture sur mon corps.

- Monsieur, savez vous ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Je suis mort ! HAHAHAHA !  
>Non, sérieusement, là, pour le coup, aucune idée.<p>

- Nous allons vous déplacer pour vous emmener à l'hôpital. Faites vous des allergies à certains médicaments ? Pour oui, clignez une fois, deux fois pour non.

Je cligne deux fois et sens mon corps se soulever du sol pour atterrir contre quelque chose de moins désagréable. Je vois ensuite qu'on me place dans une ambulance dont les sirènes s'enclenchent.  
>Bon, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, encore ? Je me souviens de Nagato, son agression, et … Et je me suis jeté sur une voiture pour lui sauver la vie. Après .. La voix de la sorcière, j'ai donné ma vie restante à Nagato et... Merde, j'aurais pas dû mourir ?<br>Mes pensées se bousculent tellement que je vois pas le voyage passer. En arrivant à l'hôpital, je vois plusieurs personnes, et suis installé dans une salle. Un docteur arrive et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?  
>- Homme blanc, une vingtaine d'années, retrouvé inconscient totalement nu dans une ruelle par un couple. Il est en hypothermie. Pouls rapide, frissons, pression artérielle basse. Possible déshydratation.<br>- Bien, on va commencer par le réchauffer. Couvertures chauffantes, sérum physio réchauffé et on surveille sa température.

Je sens qu'on me pique dans un bras, une couverture agréablement chaude est posée sur moi, mes pieds sont emmitouflés. Le docteur relève mes paupières pour passer de la lumière au dessus de mes yeux et demande :

- Vous m'entendez monsieur ?

Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, merde ! Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. PARLER !  
>Je suis son doigt du regard et il demande :<p>

- Sentez vous une gêne au niveau de la gorge ?

Non, je suis juste en train de mourir de soif !

- Apportez moi de l'eau.

ENFIN ! On me fait boire de l'eau chaude sucrée à la paille et ça me fait un bien fou. Je tousse plusieurs fois avant de murmurer :

- Oui, je vous entends, putain de merde ! Arrêtez tous de me demander ça, bande de cons ! Je suis pas sourd !  
>- Bien, je crois que notre patient est de bonne humeur.<p>

Il y a quelques rires et le docteur annonce :

- On va vous faire plusieurs examens avant que votre dossier soit transféré aux services sociaux.  
>- J'ai pas besoin des services sociaux !<br>- C'est la procédure standard pour les sans domiciles fixes.  
>- Je suis pas un putain de SDF !<br>- Que faisiez vous nu dans la rue dans ce cas ?

Oh rien, ca fait juste cinq mois que j'étais transformé en chat !

- Je ne me souviens plus.  
>- Quel est votre dernier souvenir ?<br>- Bah, je rentrais du boulot, je me suis couché et plus rien.  
>- Vous souvenez vous de votre nom ?<br>- Hidan Jashin.  
>- On va regarder dans les fichiers des personnes disparues dans ce cas.<p>

Je ne réponds pas et il s'en va en disant de me mettre dans une chambre, ce qui est rapidement fait. J'ai deux infirmières pour moi tout seul. Une blonde et l'autre a les cheveux roses. Oh la vache, ma vision est à nouveau normale ! Je vois le rouge ! Ça fait bizarre.  
>Ma chambre est une petite pièce aux murs bleus pastels. Une des infirmières installe un chauffage sous la couverture et je m'installe confortablement dans un oreiller. Je ne vois personne jusqu'au soir, mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je suis au chaud …<br>Seul …  
>Merde, Nagato va bien ? Il s'en est sortit ?<br>Le docteur vient me voir en fin de journée, un dossier à la main. Il le regarde un moment avant de me regarder moi, comme s'il comparait deux photographies et dit :

- On dirait que vous avez été porté disparu il y a cinq mois.

Je ne réponds pas.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>- Non, aucun !<br>- Et vos kidnappeur ?  
>- Aucun visage ne me vient en tête.<p>

A part celui de Nagato.

- Bon, nous avons appelé la personne ayant déclaré votre disparition, elle devrait bientôt arriver. Pensez vous avoir été violé ?

Hein ? Comment ça ? Moi ? Me faire violer ? C'est quoi cette question, d'abord ?  
>Et même si c'était le cas, tu crois que je te le dirais aussi facilement, connard ?<p>

- Je ne crois pas.  
>- Avez vous mal quelque part en particulier ? Sentez vous des gênes ?<br>- J'ai mal au crâne, c'est tout.  
>- Je vais vous faire donner quelque chose pour ça. Votre ami devrait bientôt arriver.<p>

Et il sort de la chambre, comme ça.  
>Kakuzu putain, dépêche toi ! J'ai besoin d'un câlin là !<br>Mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas spécialement câlin, le Kakuzu. Merde !  
>En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, je me redresse un peu. Il entre, sa carrure de garde du corps cachant totalement la porte et me regarde un long moment avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras.<br>Ok, j'ai un câlin de Kakuzu. C'est étrange !  
>Il frotte doucement mon dos avant de me lâcher brusquement en disant :<p>

- Hidan putain ! T'étais barré où encore ? T'aurais put prévenir, merde ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! En plus, ton proprio m'a obligé à récupérer tes affaires ! J'ai plus de place dans ma putain d'armoire à cause de toi !

Je souris. Je lui ai beaucoup manqué, on dirait. Ça me fait plaisir. Il soupire.

- Enlève ce putain de sourire de ton visage de con et raconte moi !  
>- J'ai aucun putain de souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé !<br>- Putain ! J'ai passé des dizaines de petites annonces dans des journaux ! J'allais tous les jours chez les flics ! Merde !  
>- Je t'ai manqué ?<br>- Ta gueule petit con !

Il s'assied sur le lit en posant la tête dans ses mains et murmure :

- Désolé.  
>- T'inquiète, je sais que je t'ai manqué.<br>- Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ?  
>- Non.<br>- Donc tu sais pas ce qui a put t'arriver ?  
>- Pas du tout. C'est tout noir dès que j'essaye de m'en souvenir.<br>- Merde, tu t'es fourré où encore ?  
>- Aucune putain d'idée !<br>- Bon, je suis content que tu ailles bien.  
>- Je suis content de te voir.<p>

Il soupire en secouant la tête genre « tu es désespérant » et il passe la fin des heures de visite à me tenir compagnie en silence.  
>Obligé de rester deux putains de jours à l'hôpital. Des policiers sont même venus m'interroger mais mon histoire « j'ai aucun souvenir » semble les avoir convaincu.<p>

* * *

><p>Je m'excuse si la partie hopital fait très "Urgences" ^^ Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment alors j'ai essayé de rester logique mais s'il y a des erreurs, je m'en excuse :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde =) Me revoilà avec un nouveau chap !

**Sasa** : Après ta review, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été très imprécise sur le lieu où a été retrouvé notre cher Hidan. En fait, il a été retrouvé dans la ruelle où il avait vu le chaton, deux ou trois jours après l'accident de Nagato :) Donc non, Nagato n'est pas à côté :) Oui, j'ai un peu repris les insultes à la chaine, pour qu'on retrouve la version Humain d'Hidan ^^ En espérant avoir éclairé ta lanterne :)

**Necrophiliac** : Je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour répondre à toutes tes questions :) je me suis bien amusée à écrire les retrouvailles entre nos zombies préférés :p

**Gaaragirl630** : Réponse 1, Jean Pierre et oui, c'est mon dernier mot ! En effet, la transformation a réussit à faire ressortir le bon côté de notre Hidan national, et la sorcière l'a récompensé en lui donnant une nouvelle chance parmi les humains :) J'ai bien rit quant à ta réponse 3 xD J'aurais put faire ça, mais ça aurait été sadique :D

* * *

><p>Je sors aujourd'hui. Je sais même pas quel jour on est. Kakuzu m'a ramené des vêtements et il me ramène chez lui. Il a changé d'appart, entre temps. Il habite plus près de son travail, ce qui a l'air de l'arranger. C'est aussi petit qu'avant, mais il dit toujours qu'il n'a pas besoin de plus. Une petite pièce à vivre avec cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. En arrivant, il me dit :<p>

- Allez, fais comme chez toi. T'auras qu'à prendre mon lit et je prends le canapé.  
>- Non, je m'en fous, garde ton lit !<br>- T'es sûr ?  
>- Oui, t'inquiète ! Un canapé me suffira !<br>- Tes fringues sont dans des cartons en bas de mon armoire.  
>- Ok.<br>- Pour l'instant, tu fais ce que tu veux, ok ? Tu reprends doucement ta vie.  
>- Tu .. tu te souviens, la vieille Tsunade avec qui j'avais fait un pari ?<br>- Elle a été arrêtée et toute sa branche a été démantelée. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je hoche la tête et m'installe sur le canapé, les mains jointes, la tête basse.  
>Merde, qu'est ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?<br>Une semaine entière passe. Je ne fais rien. Je passe la journée à tourner dans l'appart, désespérément seul. Et mon coeur me tiraille quand je pense à Nagato. Jusqu'à ce que Kakuzu m'oblige à sortir avec lui. Il veut me payer un café. Je dois lui sembler super mal pour qu'il dépense volontairement de l'argent pour moi.  
>On le boit en silence, et sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête devant un kiosque à journaux. Je regarde un long moment le magazine devant moi. C'est celui pour lequel Nagato avait écrit la nouvelle comique. « Les auteurs se déchainent ».<br>Je jette un regard à Kakuzu qui ne semble pas comprendre mais il me tend quand même la monnaie pour l'acheter. Merde, je dois vraiment avoir une sale gueule.  
>Dès qu'on arrive chez lui, j'ouvre le magazine, cherche rapidement la page et lis la nouvelle, telle qu'il l'avait écrite. Kakuzu regarde au dessus de mon épaule mais je m'en fous, pour l'instant. Je me revois faire ces conneries, ouvrir l'eau chaude, me retrouver bloqué en haut des meubles de la cuisine. Il y a même une des photos de Nagato et moi, prise par Konan, sur une page entière. Il semblait heureux, Nagato. Il a un grand sourire en me regardant, tandis que je fixe l'appareil photo d'un air blasé. Ça devait faire trois heures que Konan essayait de prendre une photo potable.<p>

Il y a quand même un petit encadré en bas de la nouvelle :  
>« Hidan, le chat que Nagato Uzumaki avait recueillit, a été tué dans un accident, il y a quelques jours. D'après le conducteur du véhicule, si le chat n'avait pas été là, il aurait percuté le corps de Mr Uzumaki qui avait été, quelques secondes plus tôt, poignardé par une bande de jeunes souhaitant le voler. Mr Uzumaki est très touché par la disparition de son animal, que beaucoup considéraient comme particulièrement intelligent. Son prochain livre, intitulé « Hidan, un chat pas comme les autres » devrait sortir ce mois ci. »<p>

Mes mains se mettent à trembler mais je me reprends rapidement pour ne pas le montrer à Kakuzu. Celui ci me fait d'ailleurs sursauter quand il dit :

- Je l'ai croisé, ce mec ! Et le chat aussi ! Il m'a attaqué sans raison. Il avait les mêmes yeux à la con que toi !

Je ferme les yeux, douloureusement et il me fout la paix.  
>Merde, pourquoi est ce que je souffre autant ? Je suis pourtant pas si mélodramatique en général.<br>Je compte les jours jusqu'à la sortie du bouquin. En attendant, je collectionne les articles concernant Nagato, comme une fangirl. Je me sens pitoyable mais honnêtement, sans ça, je crois que je perdrais la boule. Kakuzu essaye de me faire parler, me demande depuis quand je m'intéresse autant à la littérature mais je l'ignore totalement.

À la sortie du bouquin, je fais la queue pour l'avoir dans les premiers et le dévore en quelques heures. Merde, j'ai été obligé de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour ne pas que Kakuzu voit que je chialais comme un gosse à cause du petit mot au début : « A la mémoire d'Hidan, prince charmant, à ses heures ».  
>Putain, tu pensais à quoi Nagato ? Tu vas vraiment passer pour un putain de zoophile !<br>Pourquoi est ce que j'arrive pas à arrêter de chialer ? Franchement ? Il n'était pas si …

Putain, il me manque horriblement, l'enfoiré !

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui, je fais quelque chose !  
>Alors je me rends au petit magasin de nuit pour aller supplier le responsable de me donner un travail. Ok, c'est pas très intelligent mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. J'ai de la chance qu'il accepte de me prendre en test. Kakuzu a été content de voir que j'avais un boulot. Je suis caissier, yeah !<p>

Deux putains de mois sans le voir ! Bon, d'un côté, j'ai un peu d'argent de côté, Kakuzu est bien content que je fasse quelque chose, mais ça me tue de l'intérieur.  
>D'ailleurs, c'est un lundi soir que je le vois. A l'heure à laquelle on avait l'habitude de faire nos courses. Il est là, dans la file, dans MA file, ses cheveux cachant toujours la moitié de son visage. Ah tiens, il a vraiment les cheveux rouges alors ? Il m'adresse même un léger sourire quand je lui souhaite un bonsoir.<br>Putain, Nagato, regarde mes yeux. Regarde mes putains d'yeux ! Tu les reconnaitrais ! Au moment de payer, il sort ses billets, me les donne et frôle ma peau au passage. Ça le fait redresser la tête. Il me jette un coup d'oeil, me regarde un court instant dans les yeux avant de se détourner.

Il ne m'a pas reconnu ? Il n'a pas reconnu mes yeux ?

Je le suis du regard tandis que la mégère qui était derrière lui gueule qu'elle a pas que ça à faire.  
>En rentrant, je ne peux pas me retenir. À peine la porte de l'appart est claquée, je m'effondre et fonds en larmes. Oh je suis pathétique !<br>Kakuzu, alerté par les bruits, accours. Il semble choqué en me voyant dans cet état mais vient me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu t'es souvenu ?  
>- Je n'ai jamais oublié.<br>- Quoi ? Mais …  
>- Putain, tais toi ! Laisse moi du temps !<p>

Je me reprends lentement, au bord de la crise d'angoisse et il murmure :

- Hidan tu .. Je t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil.  
>- J'ai pas vraiment disparu.<br>- Hein ? Tu …  
>- Promets moi de ne pas te moquer de moi.<br>- Je ..  
>- S'il te plait, Kaku.<br>- Promis.

Je me fais un peu d'air de la main en me redressant.

- J'étais transformé en chat.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu m'as promis !  
>- Je ne me moque pas mais .. Hidan ..<br>- Tu te souviens le chat qui t'a bouffé les mollets ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- C'était moi !  
>- Tu …<br>- Ses yeux ! Souviens toi des yeux !

Il me regarde un long moment avant de se laisser tomber sur les fesses.

- Pourquoi tu étais transformé en chat ?  
>- Une sorcière ! Pour me punir.<br>- Te punir de quoi ?  
>- De pas avoir aidé à chaton. Il s'est fait tué alors la sorcière m'a transformé en chat pour que je comprenne ce que c'était.<br>- Putain c'est …  
>- Je sais ! J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire aussi !<br>- Pendant tout ce temps ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Et tu faisais quoi ?  
>- Je squattais chez Nagato.<br>- Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu gardes tous ces articles ! Et tu as lut un putain de livre !  
>- Je l'ai vu ce soir ! Je me suis fait embaucher là bas exprès parce qu'il y va.<br>- Et .. ?  
>- Quoi « Et » ?<br>- Il s'est passé quoi ?  
>- Il a pas reconnu mes yeux .. Il .. Il ne m'a pas reconnu.<p>

Il y a un long silence avant qu'il murmure :

- Putain, Hidan.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- T'es amoureux de lui.  
>- Quoi ? Arrête dis pas de conneries !<br>- Pourquoi t'es dans ces état alors ? Tu aurais put lui parler, faire genre ami-ami mais tu l'as pas fait ! C'est que tu veux plus, non ?  
>- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? Je suis pas gay !<br>- Hidan ! Tu as chialé en lisant des articles parlant indirectement de toi !  
>- Mais …<br>- Je t'ai vu ! Et entendu ! Les murs sont fins ici !  
>- Je suis pas amoureux de lui !<br>- Putain, regarde toi ! T'es en pleine crise d'angoisse !

Je le repousse, me lève et vais m'enfermer à la salle de bain.  
>Moi ? Amoureux ? D'un MEC ? Et puis quoi encore ? Putain, t'as fumé quoi, Kakuzu ?<br>Je m'installe par terre.  
>Amoureux ? Ça serait bien la première fois que ça m'arriverait. Et faudrait qu'en plus, ça tombe sur un mec ? Non, hors de question. Je suis pas homophobe, mais … disons que c'est pas mon truc.<br>Je revois le visage de Nagato. Sa façon de me sourire quand je le câlinais, la malice dans ses yeux, sa voix quand il prononçait mon prénom.  
>Merde, pourquoi est ce que mon coeur bat aussi vite maintenant ? Non mais tu vas te calmer, connard ? Je t'ai rien demandé d'abord !<p>

Merde, je serais amoureux de lui alors ? Non, c'est pas possible, je le connais à peine.

Ouais, j'ai vécu cinq mois avec lui, je le connais par cœur. Toutes ses habitudes, ses tics, ses petites manies.  
>Merde. Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Être un chat, à côté de ça, c'était des vacances.<p>

Quand je ressors de la salle de bain, la main sur la bouche, réalisant enfin que je suis totalement amoureux, je croise le regard de Kakuzu qui soupire en me faisant un signe de la tête. Je vais m'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé et il me prend dans ses bras.

- C'est pas interdit, Hidan.  
>- Mais avec toutes les filles que j'ai baisées et …<br>- Ça t'es tombé dessus, tu peux rien y faire.  
>- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?<br>- Pour l'instant, tu vas te calmer un peu, te reposer parce que demain, tu bosses. Et tu trouveras bien jusqu'à votre prochaine entrevue.

Merde. Merde. Merde.


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoilà, et surtout, voilà mon avant dernier chapitre. Oui, je sais, c'est dur à entendre, mais il faut bien que cette histoire se termine un jour !

**Sasa** : Pour ton problème de clavier, la touche "Inser" est ton amie :) J'avoue que je ne voulais pas trop prolonger le côté "je l'aime ou pas ?". j'ai lut plusieurs fic, dans lesquelles ces incertitudes duraient pendant des heures, et je dois dire qu'à force, ça m'a un peu soulé. Donc, pour ma fic, je voulais que ça soit rapide, mais que ça reste à la manière de "mon" Hidan. Brut et vif. Et aussi, essayer de mettre en evidence la confiance qu'Hidan avait en Kakuzu, vu que c'est grâce à ce dernier que notre Jashiniste préféré se rend compte de ses sentiments ^^ Pour Nagato, ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes question :) Et oui, ca va bientôt se finir, mais il y aura des bonus !

**Booomragnu** : J'ai été très surprise que tu me définisse comme une "Déesse de l'écriture". Je sais qu'il m'arrive de faire des fautes, de mal tourner mes phrases et surtout, je suis loin de certains autres auteurs qui ont un style beaucoup plus romancé que le mien ! Pour les autres fictions, peut être que j'en posterai, mais ça ne sera pas vraiment le même style que celle là. Je garde la surprise ! :) Merci pour ta review ^^

**neko-chan** : Ceux qui ne veulent pas la suite sont ceux ne voulant pas que ma fiction s'arrête :p Merci pour ta review ^^

**Necrophiliac** : Je ne cache pas qu'Hidan est OOC, bien au contraire. Mais je pense qu'à partir du moment où l'on place des personnages ne nous appartenant pas, dans des situations dans lesquelles ils ne risquent jamais d'être via l'oeuvre originale, ils sont presque forcément OOC. Je ne sais pas trop si ma phrase est francaise mais j'espère que tu as compris l'idée ! Comme pour Sasa, ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes questions :) Bonne lecture !

**Gaaragirl630** : Hidan n'est pas Gay, il est amoureux d'un mec xD Personnellement, je n'appelle pas ça être gay. enfin, moi même, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le définir, "mon" Hidan. Comme je l'ai dit, via une phrase de Kakuzu, ça lui est tombé dessus, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre ça ! Quant aux sentiments, je peux te certifier que certains hommes peuvent "aimer" les femmes sans jamais tomber amoureux!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>La semaine passe rapidement sans que je réalise vraiment ce qui m'arrive.<br>Et d'abord, comment est ce que ça a put arriver ? Moi ? Tomber amoureux d'un mec ? Bon, ok, le mec en question est plutôt spécial dans le genre mais c'est pas une raison, si ?

C'est la meilleure putain de raison.  
>J'angoisse dès que je pense à l'aborder. Qu'est ce que je peux dire, d'abord ?<p>

« Salut, je suis ton chat ! »

A part si je veux me faire enfermer, je suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée.  
>Lundi soir, je suis de repos mais je vais quand même au magasin, faire genre je fais des courses. J'attends l'heure au rayon café. J'ai changé à peu près cinq fois de tenue, pris trois douches, sous le regard moqueur de Kakuzu. Mais il m'a dit que j'étais beau.<br>Quand je vois Nagato entrer dans le magasin, je perds tous mes moyens. Merde, c'était quoi mon texte, déjà ?  
>Je le surveille du coin de l'oeil. Il évite le rayon animaux et je le comprends. Je suis quand même censé être mort. Ça n'est que quand je le vois s'approcher de la sortie que je me dépêche de l'aborder. Je l'appelle, le vois se retourner et me plante devant lui. Je bégaye un court instant avant de dire :<p>

- Je suis désolé de vous aborder comme ça mais .. Enfin, ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois et enfin … j'aimerais vous inviter à boire un café ou un thé ou ce que vous voudrez.

Il me regarde un moment tandis que je garde la tête basse.  
>J'ai l'impression d'être un condamné à mort attendant que le bourreau fasse son travail.<p>

- Ca serait avec plaisir.

OH MON DIEU ! Je suis encore en vie !

- C'est vrai ?  
>- Oui !<p>

Je me risque un coup d'oeil et le vois sourire. Rah, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, là, tout de suite. Je dis :

- Il y a ce café où je vais souvent, ça s'appelle le Chat Gris. À deux ou trois rues d'ici.  
>- Demain, dix-neuf heures ?<br>- P …. Parfait.

Son sourire s'étire légèrement et il s'en va tandis que je reste planté là.  
>Merde, j'ai un rencard ! Un vrai ! Avec un mec en plus !<br>Je le vois me regarder, au dessus de son épaule quand il arrive l'autre côté de la rue et son sourire se transforme en moue adorable genre « Oh putain, il est mignon en plus ».  
>Je rentre rapidement chez Kakuzu et saute -enfin- de joie. Il comprend rapidement parce qu'il sourit en me regardant faire.<br>Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle sur le coup.  
>Obligé de prendre un cachet pour pouvoir dormir.<br>Je passe la journée à chercher une tenue. Encore. Et à me faire beau exprès pour Nagato. Est ce qu'il est aussi excité de son côté ? Je l'espère grandement !  
>J'espère aussi qu'il n'est pas du genre à coucher le premier soir ! Sinon, je suis mal.<br>J'arrive à l'endroit environ une demie heure trop tôt. Le patron, Jiraya, me connait bien alors ça le dérange pas que je consomme pas tout de suite. C'est ici que Kakuzu a l'habitude de m'emmener quand ça va pas.  
>Je me sens rougir en voyant Nagato entrer. Il s'est fait beau, lui aussi. Habillé sans que ça soit de trop, ses cheveux sont magnifiques, il a même mit sa chevalières à son pouce. Il me l'a montrée une fois, disant que c'était tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents. Qu'il ne la sortait que pour les grandes occasions.<br>Je me lève quand il s'approche et il me sert la main avant qu'on se réinstalle. Il me regarde un court moment avant de dire :

- Vous vous appelez Hidan, c'est ça ?  
>- Je .. Oui mais …<br>- J'ai lu un article sur vous, il y a quelques mois dans un journal.

Jiraya s'approche et prend notre commande. Nagato se prend un irish coffee alors que je prends un chocolat chaud. J'ai un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui est au lait depuis quelques temps. Nagato reporte rapidement son attention vers moi.

- Vous étiez porté disparu.  
>- On dirait qu'on m'a retrouvé !<p>

Il sourit et j'ajoute :

- Il y a deux-trois mois, environ. J'ai été retrouvé dans une ruelle.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?<br>- Vous me croiriez pas si je vous le disais.  
>- Je suis plutôt ouvert d'esprit, vous savez ?<br>- Je sais. Je connais vos livres.

Le rose lui monte au joues. Ça doit être la première fois que je le vois rougir. Ça lui donne un côté très mignon.

- Je suis un grand fan, d'ailleurs. J'ai fait la queue pendant des heures pour le dernier.  
>- Vraiment ? Et pas pour les autres ?<br>- Non ! Désolé !

Il pouffe de rire et j'ajoute :

- On m'a fait la lecture pour les autres.

Il relève les yeux et Jiraya nous ramène nos consommations. Nagato attaque sa crème à la petite cuillère et demande :

- Donc vous êtes un de mes fans ?  
>- On peut dire ça, oui.<br>- Et vous donnez souvent rendez vous à vos idoles ?  
>- Vous les acceptez souvent, de votre côté ?<p>

Il se fige dans une légère gêne.

- Uniquement quand je suis intéressé.

Merde, il a craqué pour moi ? Il est « intéressé » !  
>J'entame mon chocolat avant de demander :<p>

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
>- Bien sûr.<br>- Vous avez fait exprès de venir à ma caisse, la semaine dernière, n'est ce pas ?  
>- Touché.<p>

Il est encore gêné. Tain, s'il continue, je vais me mettre à baver ! Mais merde ! Depuis quand est ce que je bave devant les mecs moi d'abord ? Je prévoyais de me faire Konan quand même !

- C'était la première fois que je sortais depuis longtemps. Ça n'est pas spécialement positif mais …  
>- La première fois depuis l'accident ?<p>

Il baisse un peu la tête et dit :

- Voilà. Je redoutais ce moment. Mes amis m'ont beaucoup soutenu mais il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.  
>- Quel genre de choses ?<br>- Je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez les comprendre, non plus.  
>- Je peux essayer.<br>- Dans ce cas ….

Il inspire profondément.

- Si vous m'avez lut, vous devez savoir que j'avais un chat. Du même prénom que vous d'ailleurs.  
>- Oui, je le sais.<p>

Ma gorge se sert. Bien sur que je le sais, merde !

- Il comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je l'ai toujours trouvé très différent et très spécial. Quand j'ai dit à mes amis qu'il avait pleuré, après avoir été renversé, ils ne m'ont pas crut.

Je te crois, moi.  
>Il pose sa main sur la table et j'hésite un court instant avant de poser la mienne dessus, glissant les doigts au creux de sa paume. Je la caresse doucement du pouce avant de dire :<p>

- Ce que vous avez vu ne doit pas être altéré par leur jugement ou la « normalité ». Votre chat vous a sauvé la vie en se sacrifiant.

Il ressert doucement les doigt sur les miens et demande :

- Vous me croyez ?  
>- Je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi tant que l'émotion est présente.<p>

Il me regarde dans les yeux mais je me détourne rapidement en disant :

- Je vais être franc avec vous, je suis plutôt simplet en général. Je ne suis pas un intello qui dévore des bouquins à longueur de journée. Je ne suis qu'un caissier.  
>- Il ne faut pas vous dévaloriser. Mon Naruto n'était pas bien fin non plus, au début, mais il a murit !<br>- Naruto est un personnage de fiction.  
>- La magie est présente dans ce monde, Hidan. Sous une forme différente que celle des fictions mais il ne suffit pas grand chose pour la déclencher.<br>- Vous croyez ?  
>- Regardez donc notre situation. Première fois que je sors depuis deux mois, j'étais terrorisé, un spray au poivre planqué dans ma poche, et qu'est ce que je vois, dans mon magasin préféré ? Le jeune homme dont parlait un article que j'ai lut à mon chat ! Et l'homme en question m'invite à sortir avec lui la semaine suivante.<p>

Ouais, et je me souviens que tu avais dit que j'avais du charme ! Et un beau sourire.  
>Sourire que je lui montre rapidement avant de dire :<p>

- J'ai faillit me dégonfler !

Je lâche sa main, bois une gorgée de chocolat sous son regard amusé et il demande :

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des rendez vous ?  
>- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.<br>- Je vais vous faire une confidence. Moi non plus.

Je souris à nouveau et il déclare :

- Si ça se trouve, on est tout à fait ridicules, pour un tiers observateur !  
>- Parlez pour vous, moi, j'ai toujours la classe !<p>

Je me redresse un peu, et replace mes cheveux en le regardant de haut ce qui le fait bien rire.

- Et moi, je suis un auteur reconnu !  
>- Oh, c'était bas ça ! Je peux pas rivaliser !<br>- D'ailleurs, vous ne me demandez pas d'autographe ?

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus charmeur. Je le vois regarder mes lèvres, rougir en détournant un peu les yeux.  
>Merde, je lui fais vraiment un effet monstre en plus.<p>

- Pourquoi est ce que je demanderai un autographe alors que je suis en rendez vous avec vous ? Si je n'avais voulu qu'un autographe, je vous l'aurais demandé à ma caisse et je ne vous aurais pas dérangé de la sorte.  
>- Vous ne me dérangez pas, Hidan.<p>

Alors qu'il se tenait droit depuis le début, sur le bord de sa chaise, il laisse son dos aller s'appuyer contre le dossier, un sourire aux lèvres. Merde, il a du charme, lui aussi. Il replace ses cheveux derrière son oreille et me jette un coup d'oeil avant de déguster une nouvelle cuillère de crème, l'air de dire « Alors ? T'as quoi à répondre à ça ? »  
>Putain, je drague un mec, je me fais draguer et j'adore ça !<p>

- Vous n'avez donc pas votre prochain best seller en cours d'écriture ?  
>- Non ! Je suis en vacances mais j'ai quelques idées pour mon prochain livre.<br>- Il parlera de quoi ?  
>- Top secret, désolé ! Si je vous le dis, l'information risquerait de se promener sur internet et j'aimerais éviter.<br>- Si je vous dis que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, ça fonctionne ou pas ?  
>- Non, je suis désolé.<p>

Je soupire, faussement blessé. Merde, je t'ai vu à poil ! En train de te faire baiser par un vieux ! Tu pourrais me faire confiance, quand même !  
>Il sourit et ajoute :<p>

- A part si vous me prouvez que vous me faites confiance aussi.  
>- Comment pourrais-je faire ça ?<br>- Vous sembliez gêné de parler de ce qu'il vous est arrivé mais ça n'a fait qu'attiser ma curiosité.

Je me détourne. Merde, c'était pas prévu ça. Et je ne peux clairement pas lui mentir.

- Vous me racontez ce qu'il s'est passé et je vous dis pour mon bouquin.  
>- Vous ne me croirez pas.<br>- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai l'esprit ouvert.

Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux en baissant la tête et dis :

- Il ne le sera jamais assez pour ça.  
>- Vous ne l'avez raconté à personne ?<br>- Uniquement mon meilleur ami.  
>- Il vous a crut, lui ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Pourquoi pas moi, dans ce cas ?<br>- Parce qu'il me connait assez pour savoir quand je dis la vérité, même si elle me fait passer pour un fou.

Il ne dit rien et j'ajoute :

- Parce qu'honnêtement, vous allez sûrement me dire d'aller me faire interner après mon récit.  
>- Je vous écoute.<p>

Je bois quelques gorgées de chocolat et regarde Nagato en disant :

- Vous croyez en la magie ?  
>- Je viens de ….<br>- Non. La vraie magie. Celle des contes de fée.

Il semble dubitatif.

- C'est ridicule. Rien que de retourner cette histoire dans ma tête, toute les façons de le raconter qui me viennent à l'esprit me semblent totalement grotesques.  
>- Soyez simple.<br>- Tu as revu Orochimaru ?

Il se redresse.

- Comment avez … ?  
>- Putain, c'est … Nagato, je suis ton chat.<p>

Et voilà la phrase que je ne devais surtout pas dire.

- Enfin … J'ai été transformé en chat par une sorte de vieille pour me punir. Le soir même que tu m'as trouvé sous le banc, en face du magasin.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il finit par se détourner en mettant sa veste.

- Tu habites au quarante deuxième étage de la tour d'Ame. Le gardien s'appelle Alfred.  
>- Hidan, vous ….<br>- Ta boite aux lettres est celle de la 3eme colonne, deuxième ligne.

Il se lève et je le suis en disant :

- Le premier soir, tu m'as donné une tranche de jambon dans une assiette blanche avec des fleurs de cerisier peintes. Le lendemain, tu m'as emmené chez Konan, ton amie vétérinaire et j'ai pissé sur la table. Elle m'a vacciné, t'a dit que la couleur de mes yeux était une tare génétique.

Je lui attrape le bras mais il échappe à mon étreinte en me disant d'arrêter et il appelle un taxi de la main.

- Tu sortais avec Orochimaru depuis tes quinze ans, quand tu étais encore au foyer avec Konan et Yahiko. Vous êtes restés ensemble pendant sept ans, jusqu'à ce que je l'attaque pour te protéger. Après ça, tu es resté une journée complète au lit avec moi et … le lendemain, Yahiko est venu avec l'idée de te remonter les bretelles. Konan a même vérifié mes dents pour être sûr que je n'en avais pas perdu.

Un taxi s'arrête à sa hauteur et il ouvre la portière avant de rester un long moment figé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, les yeux baignés de larmes et murmure :

- Vous êtes cruel, Hidan. Faites vous soigner.

Il monte ensuite dans la voiture qui démarre immédiatement.  
>Un poids se fait alors sentir dans mes entrailles.<br>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas crut ?  
>Je vais rapidement payer les consos avant de rentrer en courant chez Kakuzu.<p>

- Déjà ?

Pour toute réponse, je m'effondre sur le sol, mes jambes ne me tenant plus. Kakuzu soupire, s'installe à côté de moi et pose doucement ma tête sur ses cuisses en essayant de me réconforter.

Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà, dernier chapitre. Merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivit mon histoire !  
>Je mettrais peut être des bonus. j'ai déjà plusieurs idées en tête mais ça reste à affiner. Je pense publier une autre de mes fictions mais je ne sais pas encore quand, ni laquelle :)<p>

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, votre soutien, ça m'a beaucoup aidé à continuer à poster =)

**neko-chan** : Parce qu'il devait s'arrêter là :p

**Booomeagnu** : Merci beaucoup !

**Sasa** : Imagine qu'un jour, on te dise "Salut, je suis ton chat", tu réagirais comment ? :p Courage pour la fin :) Tu vas y arriver !

**Gaaragirl630** : Il y a une différence entre avoir l'esprit ouvert et être prêt à croire en la magie :p

** kimika su** : C'est limite de l'espionnage industriel qu'il a fait, notre Hidan :D

Une pensée à Necrophiliac ! J'attendais une review, j'en ai pas eue pour le chapitre précédent ! En espérant que la fin te plaise ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je mets à peu près une nuit à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et après ça, il doit aller bosser. Je reste là, prostré dans la souffrance. Mais merde alors. Depuis quand est ce que je suis capable de souffrir autant ?<p>

« Depuis que t'es tombé amoureux, Connard ! »

Ouais, merci ma conscience, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !  
>Mes tentatives suivantes sont tout aussi désespérantes. Je campe en bas de son immeuble, me faisant, une fois sur deux, arrêter par les flics, j'ai essayé de lui écrire, de lui téléphoner mais je crois qu'il a changé de numéro. Putain, Nagato, t'étais prêt à croire que j'étais un chat intelligent mais ça, c'est trop pour toi ? Comment est ce que je dois me sentir moi, après ça ?<br>Je comprends quand même que ça puisse le choquer. Après tout, bon, mon discours ne relève pas spécialement de quelqu'un de sain d'esprit mais il pourrait au moins me laisser m'expliquer jusqu'au bout ! Je ne demande que cinq minutes. En cinq minutes, même pas, je pourrais lui prouver que c'est la vérité ! Je lui raconterai dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. Même sa façon de se foutre de moi quand il me réveillait !  
>Je suis dans notre parc là, installé à la place qu'il prenait tout le temps. Je me sens misérable de devoir en arriver là. Pour aucune des filles avec lesquelles j'ai couché je n'aurais fait ça. Enfin, c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux donc c'est assez nouveau, tout ça, pour moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces psychopathes comme on n'en voit qu'à la télé ou dans les journaux.<p>

En le voyant arriver, mon cœur fait un bond. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau. Ça arrive aussi quand je me mets à penser à lui, n'importe quand dans la journée. Il s'approche mais s'arrête rapidement en relevant la tête. Je le regarde dans les yeux mais il fait demi tour. J'essaye de le rattraper mais il me hurle de le laisser, ce qui attire tous les regards sur nous.  
>Si je l'oblige à m'écouter là, devant tous ces témoins, ça ne sera pas bien vu, hein ?<br>Alors je le laisse partir, pensant déjà à mon dernier recours. Le plus risqué. L'ultime moyen pour qu'il m'écoute.  
>Je me prépare chez Kakuzu. Ça l'inquiète un peu, d'ailleurs. Je lui raconte ce qu'il se passe, à chaque fois. Et il semble de plus en plus attristé pour moi. Comme si je lui faisais pitié.<p>

Cette fois, ça sera quitte ou double.

Je me retrouve, ce soir là, devant l'immeuble, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Il a un repas de gala cette nuit, rediffusé en direct à la télé alors je sais qu'il va bientôt sortir. Une voiture vient de se garer devant l'immeuble et je le vois sortir une minute plus tard.  
>Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, ce soir.<br>Une fois la voiture hors de vue, je me dirige vers l'immeuble et entre dans le hall. Alfred, notre cher gardien se place devant moi et je soupire en disant :

- Alfred, je sais que vous ne me croirez pas mais je suis Hidan. Et je suis totalement et entièrement amoureux de Nagato. Laissez moi passer, je vous en supplie.

Il m'attrape le menton, tourne mon visage vers la lumière et regarde un long moment mes yeux avant de soupirer en disant :

- Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas le voir.

Il me lâche et me fait signe d'y aller. Merde, il est plus intelligent que ce que je pensais. Je monte rapidement dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton de l'étage et entends Alfred me souhaiter bonne chance.  
>J'arrive à l'étage, force rapidement la serrure. Il ne la verrouille pas souvent, il se contente de la claquer. Il fait beaucoup trop confiance à Alfred ! Après tout, Orochimaru n'est jamais revenu !<br>J'entre dans l'appartement et constate que presque rien n'a changé. Je referme la porte, revisite un peu l'endroit, me rappelant de ces souvenirs partagés. Il a posé une photo de moi sur sa table de chevet. Merde, il était vraiment accro à ma forme de félin ! Je devrais peut être demander à la vieille de me transformer à nouveau !  
>J'attends un long moment, installé sur le canapé. Me retrouver ici est à la fois douloureux et agréable. Il y a son odeur tout autour de moi, ses marques de passage, comme le courrier sur la table basse, son bol du matin dans l'évier de la cuisine.<p>

Et si ça fonctionne pas ? J'aurais fait tout ça pour rien ?

Mon coeur manque plusieurs battement quand je l'entends mettre sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Je m'en approche, le coeur lourd et attends qu'il rentre. Il me voit immédiatement, bien sûr, mais je voulais éviter de l'effrayer.

- Putain ! Hidan ! Que faites vous là ? Comment êtes vous entré ?  
>- Nagato, je …<br>- NON ! J'EN AI RAS LE BOL ! DEHORS !

Il va pour ouvrir la porte mais je la claque, lui attrape les poignets plutôt brusquement et murmure :

- Nagato, s'il te plait, écoute moi. Je ne te demande que ça. Je te raconte tout, du début à la fin, et si tu ne me crois toujours pas après ça, je te promets de ne plus jamais essayer de te contacter.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, clairement énervé et j'ajoute :

- S'il te plait, Nagato. Je te promets que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi si tu décides de me foutre dehors. Je te le promets.

Il soupire profondément, ferme les yeux et hoche la tête alors je le lâche. Il frotte doucement ses poignets avant d'enlever sa veste et la jeter sur le canapé en se dirigeant à la cuisine. Il se réchauffe un café avant d'aller s'asseoir au salon. Il me regarde un court instant et me fait un signe de tête alors je m'installe à côté de lui et le laisse boire quelques gorgées avant qu'il dise :

- Je te préviens que si ça ne tient encore pas debout, je porte plainte pour infraction de propriété privée et harcèlement.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Il se racle la gorge, s'installe confortablement et je murmure :

- C'était un peu brouillon, la première fois que j'ai essayé de te raconter, et je ne pense pas que tu aies lut mes lettres.  
>- Je ne les ai pas ouvertes.<br>- Je m'en doutais. Avant tout ça, je bossais dans un club privé pour rembourser une dette. J'ai fait un pari qui a plutôt mal tourné et j'ai perdu. J'étais barman. Et un soir, en finissant mon service, j'ai vu un chaton, derrière le club mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui. Pas les moyens, pas le temps. Sauf qu'il m'a suivit quand je suis rentré et s'est fait renverser en traversant une rue. Crois moi, j'étais un connard à ce moment là, ça ne m'a pas touché.

Je soupire, baisse les yeux devant son regard perçant.

- En arrivant chez moi, j'ai trouvé une vieille sur mon lit. Genre un peu sorcière avec des yeux bizarres. Elle était là pour me punir de la mort du chaton, parce que j'aurais put faire quelque chose pour lui. Et elle m'a ensorcelé. Au début, il s'est rien passé mais quand je me suis réveillé, le lendemain soir, j'étais un chat ! Les hommes de Tsunade ont démolit ma porte, parce que j'étais en retard au boulot et m'ont malmené. C'est comme ça que je me suis blessé à la patte .. Au poignet .. Enfin appelle ça comme tu veux. Quand ils se sont tirés, je me suis dit que j'étais sûrement dans une merde pire que celle d'avoir parié avec des mafieux. J'ai cherché un moyen de me voir et j'ai pensé à l'inox réfléchissant des caisses du magasin. Alors j'ai descendu mes quatre étages comme j'ai put, j'ai courut le plus rapidement possible et j'ai vu que j'étais un putain de chat.

Je marque une pause pour reprendre mon souffle, lui jetant des regards angoissés pour essayer de déceler la moindre émotion en lui mais il est totalement impassible.

- On m'a marché sur la queue. Crois moi, ça fait un mal de chien cette connerie ! Je suis allé me réfugier sous le banc en face du magasin et tu m'as récupéré. Tu m'as glissé dans ta veste pour me réchauffer.

Il boit une nouvelle gorgée et je soupire.

- Après, il s'est passé tellement de choses. Ton syndrome de page blanche quand t'essayais d'écrire la nouvelle pour le magazine. Je t'ai même tapé mon prénom au clavier quand tu me cherchais un nom. J'essayais de te faire comprendre qu'écrire sur mes conneries serait une bonne chose. Le coupe de la douche écossaise était hilarant ! Mais le plus drôle est quand même ta tête au réveil.

Je souris.

- Après, je pourrais te raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Genre quand je t'ai surpris au lit avec Orochimaru. Que j'ai allumé la lumière pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu sois homo. Je croyais même que tu sortais avec Konan ce soir là ! Et t'as pris les coups à ma place quand Oro s'est énervé. Oh, tu m'as aussi demandé de choisir mon collier ! Tu avais prit plein de couleurs et j'ai choisit le noir. Enfin, je crois parce que la vision d'un chat est horrible ! Vraiment !  
>- Raconte moi comment je me suis décidé à écrire pour l'article.<br>- C'était la première fois que tu m'as sortit au parc. Konan t'avait conseillé de prendre un peu l'air pour te changer les idées. Tu voulais pas, au début, tu croyais que j'allais m'enfuir. Alors je me suis faufilé et tu as été obligé de céder. Au parc, je me suis amusé à grimper partout, j'ai essayé d'attraper des oiseaux, une souris. Je me suis même fait poursuivre par quatre gosses ! Je me suis installé sur le dossier du banc, à côté de toi mais y'en a un qui s'est un peu trop approché. J'ai pas fait attention et je suis tombé. Après, tu m'as appelé, alors je suis venu sur tes genoux pour les laisser faire. Tu me tenais même par le collier pour être sûr que je parte pas !

Il me regarde un long moment.

- Tu as passé la nuit a écrire. Tu as dit que j'étais ton inspiration.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble un peu et il demande :

- Et le lendemain ?  
>- Le lendemain, t'es sortit avec ce connard d'Orochimaru. Tu l'as ramené ici et il t'a baisé mais je l'ai interrompu en allumant la lumière. Ça l'a énervé et tu m'as protégé, pour pas qu'il me frappe, en prenant toi même les coups. Tu étais tellement mal que tu n'as même pas bougé. T'es resté allongé à côté du lit et tu t'es endormit alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai put pour te couvrir et je t'ai donné un oreiller avant de dormir avec toi. J'ai même pris une douche avec toi, le lendemain !<p>

Il détourne les yeux et demande :

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit à propos d'Oro ?  
>- Que tu l'aimais depuis tout gosse. Que ça faisait sept ans que vous sortiez ensemble et que c'était l'homme de ta vie.<br>- Donne moi des détails.

Sa voix tremble. Il pose sa tasse et baisse la tête.

- Je me suis retrouvé bloqué en haut des meubles de la cuisine, une fois. Je voulais voir si j'arriverais à monter mais j'ai pas sut redescendre. Et tu as d'abord prit des photos avant de m'aider à descendre ! J'adorais m'installer sur l'étage supérieur de l'arbre à chat parce que comme ça, je voyais toute la ville en contrebas. Tu m'as retrouvé en train de dormir dans ta machine à laver une fois. J'y étais allé parce que tu venais d'en sortir le linge et il y faisait super chaud ! Tu avais peur que j'aille sur le balcon parce que tu croyais qu'avec un coup de vent trop fort, je tomberai !

Il pouffe de rire et j'ajoute la phrase :

- Tu m'as embrassé sur le nez en disant que c'était peut être comme les crapauds dans les contes de fée.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et me regarde un long moment. Au moins, il ne pleure pas.

Bon, j'ai parlé un peu vite.  
>Il pose une main tremblante sur sa bouche et murmure :<p>

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que t'as fait tout ça alors que je t'ai repoussé, insulté, ignoré ?

Je souris, prends sa main dans la mienne et murmure :

- Parce que je suis ton putain de prince charmant, Nagato.

Je glisse une main sur sa nuque et l'embrasse.

Je l'aime.


	16. Chapter 16

Je ne sais plus exactement combien de temps ça fait, à présent. Dix ou onze mois, peut être ? Je me souviens parfaitement comment ça avait commencé, et comment j'en suis arrivé là. J'ai changé, pendant tout ce temps. J'en connais la raison, et je ne suis plus cette même racaille.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir autant changer. D'ailleurs, mes amis n'en sont pas peu fiers. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient que j'allais crever au fond d'un caniveau et .. en fait, c'est à peu près ce qu'il m'a fallu pour que je me rende compte que j'avais pris le mauvais chemin, dans ma vie. Bosser dans un club libertin n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais à présent, j'évite de faire des paris avec les mauvaises personnes. Je ne joue d'ailleurs plus du tout d'argent, et je peux même dire que j'en ai pas mal de côté.

Bon, je dois avouer, vu la vie que je mène, si j'avais plus de fric, il y aurait un soucis ! Mon boulot n'est pas parfait, et me prend pas mal de temps, mais au moins, je peux voir mon mec dès que j'en ai envie. Et quel mec ! Putain, y'a encore quelques temps, je pensais être totalement hétéro et à présent, je baise un cul presque tous les jours.

Et je peux le dire sans soucis, j'adore ça.

Le mec en question est déjà parti bosser, là. Il m'a appelé hier soir, parce qu'il arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses écrits et qu'il sait que je suis parfait pour lui changer les idées. À la base, je devais juste lui raconter certaines de mes conneries, que j'ai faites pendant mon adolescence parce que son prochain bouquin parle d'un mec plutôt mal barré dans la vie qui va faire une rencontre qui va tout changer pour lui. Oui, c'est un peu basé sur moi, mais je lui en veux pas, si ça lui plait.

Je disais donc, à la base, nous devions seulement parler. Il avait même prévu un peu de vin, ma bouteille préférée, d'ailleurs, et de quoi grignoter, mais au final, il a préféré bouffer autre chose ! On dirait pas, quand on le voit pour la première fois, mais il est très libéré, à ce niveau. Ou bien, c'est seulement moi qui lui fait cet effet mais merde, quand ma queue est entre ses lèvres et qu'il me sert ce regard malicieux, entre ses mèches rouges, je résiste pas. Ce mec me rendra fou !

Pour être honnête, finalement, on a baisé toute la nuit et on dirait que son inspiration lui est revenue, vu que je suis seul dans ses draps maintenant. Le cul à l'air et plutôt fatigué mais merde, je dirais pas non à un nouveau round. Mais s'il est en train d'écrire, c'est même pas la peine de lui demander quoique ce soit. J'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il ait terminé !

S'il y a pourtant une chose que j'adore, c'est bien son cul. Mais vu la surprise que je lui prépare depuis des semaines, je sais que ce soir, il oubliera rapidement qu'il a un chapitre à envoyer à son éditeur.

Après m'être étiré en long, en large et en travers, je me lève enfin, alors que le réveil indique près de treize heures et je récupère quelques vêtements dans l'armoire de mon homme pour au moins mettre un caleçon et un pantalon et sortir de la chambre. La semaine dernière, il m'a demandé de laisser une brosse à dents ici, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il aimerait qu'on habite ensemble mais je préfère pas trop m'avancer, il peut être vraiment bizarre des fois. Il est très réservé, quand ça touche les sentiments, sûrement à cause de cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru.

J'ai envie de manger mais la flemme de cuisiner, alors j'appelle un de nos services de livraison préféré et vais toquer à la porte de son bureau pour voir si je peux le déranger un peu. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de prendre une pause, s'il bosse depuis si tôt ce matin, et je souris en le voyant m'ouvrir la porte.

Lui semble déjà fatigué, et près à retourner se coucher, mais il porte un de mes tee shirt et un pantalon en lin dont il connait l'effet sur moi. Je le vois me sourire et je l'attrape par les hanches pour le plaquer un peu brusquement au montant de la porte de l'embrasser.

Il me rend fou.

D'une main sur le torse, il m'écarte légèrement, pour que je me calme et évite de le bouffer sur place.

- Hidan .. tu n'es pas calmé encore ? Souffle-t-il.  
>- Jamais.<p>

Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra ?

Son rire m'aide à me détendre un peu, littéralement, parce que je sais qu'il a besoin de bosser aujourd'hui et qu'il fait ce qu'il peut pour ignorer que je ne suis pas loin de bander mais ses bras glissent quand même autour de mes hanches et je l'attire contre moi.

J'adore peut être son cul, mais j'aime encore plus ce genre de moment, où nous partageons une étreinte douce. Putain, si l'ancien moi entendait ça, il se foutrait de ma gueule ! J'ai jamais pensé qu'au sexe, qu'aux filles, et voilà que je suis maqué avec un mec et que je suis amoureux de lui. Je sais que c'est bien, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait. Je suis pas le genre de mec à faire ça, et pourtant, me voilà.

- J'ai commandé le déjeuner, ça arrive dans vingt minutes.

Son estomac grogne automatiquement, indiquant que oui, c'était une bonne idée et Nagato m'embrasse pour me remercier avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

En attendant, je vais patienter devant la télé, jusqu'à ce que le livreur arrive. Celui ci a d'ailleurs pas hésité à me regarder sans pudeur mais le suçon que j'ai au niveau de la clavicule a semblé le refroidir un peu, alors je lui ai adressé un sourire désolé, mais tout aussi arrogant, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Je suis peut être en couple avec un mec, mais ça fait pas de moi un homo !

J'arrête pas de le répéter. Je sais que Nagato aime pas l'entendre, parce qu'il pense, parfois, qu'un jour, je le quitterais pour une gonzesse mais il ne comprend pas non plus que j'ai quitté mon ancienne vie pour lui. Que j'ai arrêté les conneries, que je me ruines en fringues pour toujours être présentable quand nous sortons ensemble, que je ne vois plus une grande partie de mes amies parce qu'il est trop jaloux. Il sait pourtant que je suis arrogant, et que j'ai une grande gueule, et que faire mine de mater des filles est un jeu pour moi parce que j'adore flirter, mais il me fait parfois de ces crises !

Et ça dure des jours ! Pour ça, d'ailleurs, il est pire qu'une femme, et extrêmement rancunier.

Bon, je préfère ne pas penser à ça, pour le moment. Ça fait longtemps que c'est pas arrivé, et je touche du bois pour trouver un moyen qu'il comprenne que je veux rester avec lui.

Par contre, je n'ai pas besoin de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne récupérer son repas, et il allait repartir tout aussi vite mais je le rattrape par le poignet et le fait s'asseoir au salon, pour qu'il mange avec moi. Il a déjà réussi à filer assez de fois pour que je connaisse la ruse. Je veux bien le laisser bosser quand l'inspiration est là, mais si je le laisse manger seul, il touche à peine à son repas et ça m'emmerde.

Un regard coupable sur le visage, Nagato prend place à côté de moi mais avant qu'il ne me sorte ses excuses habituelles, je lui grogne, en entamant mon repas :

- Tes idées ne vont pas s'envoler.  
>- Mais …<br>- Laisse moi un peu profiter de ta présence !

D'abord, il tente de me faire les yeux doux, sachant pertinemment que j'y suis insensible, puis il ronchonne.

- T'étais moins chiant quand t'étais un chat …

Cette phrase, il la sort assez souvent. Trop à mon goût, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait bien se passer de moi mais je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Un chat est moins compliqué à gérer que moi et l'investissement n'est pas le même. Après tout, il avait pleuré ma mort, pendant des mois, il s'est occupé de moi pendant des semaines, il m'a aimé, sans aucune condition.

Et j'ai dû le convaincre au mieux de mes sentiments pour lui sans jamais lui faire peur, alors que je suis là, en humain et que je me donne à lui.

Voyant qu'il en a besoin, je l'embrasse sur la tempe en lui murmurant qu'il ne m'aura pas comme ça et son regard change. Il passe de la dureté à la douceur, il s'attendait certainement à ce que je le prenne mal.

Sans attendre, il m'embrasse, mon menton entre ses doigts avant de me murmurer qu'il s'excuse et qu'il devrait arrêter de dire ce genre de choses. En tous cas, ça me fait plaisir qu'il s'en rende compte et j'aimerais vraiment lui dire quelque chose en retour mais je crois que ça casserait l'ambiance.

Et il prend place dans mes bras, sans un mot et je le sers contre lui en embrassant sa tempe.

- Tu arrives à écrire, alors ?  
>- Ça va, souffle-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.<p>

Surpris, je le regarde s'écarter et fronce les sourcils en le voyant me regarder dans les yeux. Ça n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se confier à moi, à propos de ses écrits et je me demande vaguement ce qui ne va pas mais il se contente de hausser une épaule et force un sourire.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
>- Non, murmure-t-il.<p>

Remarquant son regard sur mes lèvres, je l'embrasse, en douceur et rapidement, mon idée se confirme. Il a ce tic, dès qu'il a envie de moi, à me mordre la langue dès que j'essaye de la glisser dans sa bouche mais je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas pour lui et cette fois, je compte bien le retenir avant qu'il ne file.

Mais quand il s'écarte, je sens qu'il a réellement quelque chose à me dire et attends qu'il se lance. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

- H-Hidan, j'aimerais .. être seul, aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais …  
>- Je te gêne ?<br>- Non, mais j'ai vraiment .. besoin de solitude là.

J'allais le retenir, en le voyant se lever mais il libère sa main avec une violence que je ne lui connais pas et je l'entends retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, ni ce qu'il me reproche. Il y a encore quelques minutes, il semblait heureux, il avait ce sourire que je lui connais parfaitement, celui qu'il me réserve mais là, d'un coup, il a juste changé de personnalité et je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux.

Sans un mot, et en colère qu'il ne m'explique pas son soucis, je glisse une main agacée dans mes cheveux avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour m'y habiller correctement, attraper ma veste et quitter l'appartement avec bruits.

D'abord, j'ai pensé aller chez moi, mais je n'ai rien à y faire et j'y passerais des heures à tourner en rond, à ruminer. Cet enfoiré de Kakuzu est pas encore rentré, à cette heure ci, et mes autres connaissances .. ne savent même pas que je suis en couple avec un mec. J'ai besoin de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer, à n'importe qui mais je ne vois personne qui pourrait m'aider.

Enfin si, il y a une personne, mais je sais pas comment elle va réagir. Je veux dire … Elle me déteste. J'ai essayé de demander des explications mais tout ce que j'ai récolté, ça a été un regard froid et calculateur. Le regard d'une personne capable de tuer pour protéger ses amis.

J'arrête rapidement un taxi et au moment où le chauffeur me demande ma destination, je soupire. J'ai envie d'un verre là. J'en ai besoin, pour me changer les idées, et je lui donne l'adresse de mon bar préféré. Ou du moins, le bar dans lequel je trainais. Avant Nagato. Un endroit peu recommandable mais qui m'a toujours proposé tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Bon, je sais que là, j'ai surtout besoin du mec dont je suis amoureux, mais je connais Nagato, et il est rancunier. Très rancunier.

Le bar est déjà ouvert, bien entendu. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'ils ferment, pas même le dimanche. C'est pour ça que je l'ai toujours adoré. Bon, pour être honnête, c'est plus un club privé qu'un bar, et j'y ai gagné un accès à vis en sortant le patron de la galère, il y a quelques temps. Sans moi, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'ils auraient mis la clé sous la porte. Pour faire simple, j'ai .. joué les gros bras pour que certains habitués payent leur ardoise.

Je suis donc accueilli par une des hôtesses avec beaucoup de chaleur et je ne peux empêcher mon regard de lorgner sa poitrine généreuse. Elle est nouvelle, ça se voit tout de suite et elle ne me connait certainement pas. D'ailleurs, en la voyant s'accrocher à mon bras de cette façon, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça ne plairait certainement pas à Nagato de voir ça mais tant pis pour lui. Je l'aurais emmené, s'il avait demandé mais qu'il fasse sa tête de con tout seul. Moi, je veux pas gâcher ma vie ..

Qu'est ce que je pense là ? Pourquoi je pense à ce genre de choses alors que je sais que j'en suis amoureux ? Putain, je suis vraiment grave.

Sans que la fille me lâche, je m'installe au bar où je salue le responsable, et celui ci me fait un clin d'oeil :

- Tu peux l'emmener derrière, si tu veux …

Il parle de la fille à mon bras, bien entendu, et il me connait bien, et voyant le sourire de l'hôtesse, je vois parfaitement que ça ne la dérangerait pas que je la prenne contre un mur mais j'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste me souler la gueule, et oublier.

- Na, pas envie. Sers moi plutôt de la vodka.

Je ne rate pas l'air surpris sur le visage du gérant mais il acquiesce en renvoyant son employée du regard et me donne directement une bouteille.

- T'es malade, pour pas avoir envie de baiser une de mes filles ?  
>- Quelque chose comme ça.<p>

Je dois avoir l'air misérable pour qu'il me regarde de cette façon mais après tout, ça ne le regarde pas. On a peut être trainé dans les mêmes recoins sombres de la ville pendant un temps mais c'est terminé, pour moi. Je suis un mec respectable, je veux pas que Nagato ait honte de moi.

Ma bouteille aux lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui. Qu'est ce qui a déclenché ce changement de comportement ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien, cette nuit, et quand je l'ai cherché, et le repas a tout changé. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi cet enfoiré a voulu que je me tire ?

Pourquoi j'ai mal, comme ça ?

Si ça se trouve, il va vouloir me quitter. Mais à cette pensée, je sens mon coeur me faire mal. Putain, ca fait tellement de temps qu'on est ensemble que je me souviens plus de ma vie avant ça. De ce que je faisais de mes journées, de ce à quoi je pouvais bien penser. Maintenant, c'est simple. Je pense genre tout le temps à lui et la plupart du temps, ça me fait même bander.

Et puis merde, je dois être réaliste. S'il me quitte, je vais faire quoi ? Baiser des mecs, ou je pourrais retourner avec des filles ? Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas bandé devant une fille, je crois pas en être toujours capable. Ça me dégoute, d'y penser. Je dirais pas que je me sens plus à l'aise dans le cul d'un mec, mais au moins, ça ne me rend pas malade.

Je vais être franc. Coucher avec Nagato pour la première fois a été une épreuve pour moi. Déjà, parce que j'étais incapable de toucher une autre queue que la mienne, mais surtout parce que je pensais qu'il allait vouloir mettre la queue en question à des endroits jusqu'ici inexplorés. Merde, j'ai même pensé à partir en courant, la première fois qu'il m'a touché. Une vraie pucelle, y'a pas à dire.

Je dois même avouer que certains gestes qu'il avait me dégoutaient. J'ai peut être rapidement accepté mon amour pour lui mais mon attirance physique pour son corps ? Ca a été très difficile. J'étais juste incapable de m'imaginer coucher avec un mec, et il m'a fallu trois mois pour me décider.

C'était comme .. ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Comme si le faire allait me définitivement ranger dans la case « PD ». Et je refuse que ça arrive.

Mais il m'a appris à aimer son corps. Au début, je pensais que c'était surtout parce qu'il a rien d'un mec viril, bien au contraire, et que son côté moins masculin m'attirait. C'était même difficile de penser que mon attirance venait d'autre part mais au final, ma vision de lui a changé quand j'ai osé le prendre dans mes bras. D'une manière plus érotique que romantique.

Ce jour là, il était en rogne. Je voyais parfaitement que mon corps l'attirait. Il se mettait à bander dès que je l'embrassais, même sur la tempe et il était à bout. Et pour enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait, il m'a simplement enfermé dans sa chambre, et il a planqué la clé. Au début, j'ai pété un plomb, je l'ai menacé et il a passé un sale quart d'heure. À ce moment là, il a sûrement vu mon pire côté, celui que j'aurais préféré ne jamais lui montrer.

Mais après quelques minutes, je me suis calmé. Quand je me suis souvenu de cet enfoiré d'Orochimaru, et de ce que Nagato avait subi à cause de lui. Je me suis excusé et mon homme m'a demandé des explications.

J'étais incapable de parler. Lui dire que j'étais .. attiré par lui était au dessus de mes forces mais il l'a compris. En fait, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. Il m'a posé des questions simples, sans piège, et je secouais la tête pour lui indiquer ma réponse. J'avais honte, tellement honte de dire que oui, j'avais envie de lui, mais que oui, j'avais un côté homophobe dont j'arrivais pas à me séparer. Il connaissait mon comportement avec les filles, il savait que j'étais un coureur de jupons et que baiser était presque plus important que respirer pour moi.

Mais au final, il m'a dit que tout ça n'était qu'une étape avant que je m'accepte, tel que j'étais.

Je crois pas que je m'accepte, encore …

Bref, après ce monologue, il m'a fait me déshabiller pour que je sois plus qu'en boxer et m'a allongé sur son lit. Je le voyais presque baver devant moi, et plus tard, il m'a avoué que j'étais le mec le plus sexy qu'il avait eu. Et qu'il était pas prêt de me lâcher pour un autre. Ça m'avait fait sourire.

Il s'est ensuite mis à genoux au dessus de mes hanches, en caleçon, lui aussi et il m'a fait poser une main sur son érection rageante. Il m'a dit que c'était l'effet que je lui faisais, juste en l'embrassant, et que c'était douloureux, autant physiquement que mentalement, que je le repousse comme je le faisais. Qu'il avait voulu laisser tomber depuis longtemps déjà, mais qu'il m'aimait trop pour le faire.

Cette phrase m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais au moins, j'ai réagis. Ou du moins, j'ai mis mes appréhensions de côté pour le laisser prendre les choses en main. Il s'est allongé sur moi, pour m'embrasser, j'ai senti sa queue contre la mienne, et j'ai eu envie de lui. Ça n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, et profitant que je le tienne contre moi, que je refuse de le voir s'éloigner, il nous a fait jouir, ensemble. Sans finir de nous déshabiller, il nous a caressé, jusqu'à un orgasme rapide.

Ce fut d'autant plus difficile pour moi de me dire que ce mec m'avait fait autant d'effet.

Puis, nous avons fait l'amour. Il est toujours resté au dessus de moi, pour contrôler mes mouvements, sachant que ça m'aiderait à me rassurer, mais aussi pour que j'ai toujours la possibilité de l'observer avec une certaine distance. Que je ne me sente pas enfermé là dedans. J'ai aimé le voir se déhancher sur moi, j'ai adoré ces sons, qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres et j'ai joui, en le voyant prendre autant de plaisir.

Après ça, j'ai plus jamais hésité à coucher avec lui. Ni à en redemander.

Ma bouteille est déjà à moitié vide et je sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour lui, j'ai changé toute ma façon de vivre, sans jamais lui faire de reproche à ce propos, et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ? Ça fait mal.

Après tout, je ne suis plus la même personne. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir changé pour lui mais de voir que tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire ne comptent pas pour lui, ça me tue. Ça a été difficile, de changer mes habitudes, de passer du connard de base à un jeune homme rangé dans la société, sans vice. À part le sexe, je veux dire. Ça, je ne pourrais pas le changer.

Il y a encore moins de deux ans, je pensais ouvrir un strip club, ou quelque chose du genre, et que ça me ferait gagner un max de fric. Je ne me voyais nulle part d'autre que dans quelque chose d'illégal, ou de dangereux. Ou les deux, d'ailleurs mais maintenant, mon travail est beaucoup plus traditionnel. Je ne suis qu'à mi temps, ce qui m'arrange bien, mais mes commissions me suffisent à vivre. En fait, c'est Kakuzu qui m'a trouvé ce boulot, grâce à un de ses contacts.

Pour faire simple, je vends des produits de luxe dans les quartiers bourgeois de la ville.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a dit pour qu'on me prenne à l'essai, j'avais vraiment pas la tête de l'emploi mais Kakuzu m'avait assuré que je m'en sortirais très bien. Parce que j'avais une grande gueule, et que ce genre de personnes aimaient les originaux comme moi. Et il avait raison, vu le fric que je me fais, mais pour être honnête, j'ai parfois l'impression de m'être vendu.

Bref, ça, c'est pas important. Je compte pas le faire toute ma vie, et j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais changer de métier, pour quelque chose qui me correspondra un peu plus, même si je pense que Nagato détesterait ça, et me le reprocherait, encore.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait, là. Sûrement en train d'écrire. C'est ce qu'il fait dans toutes les situations, de toutes façons. Quand il va mal, il écrit, quand il a besoin de se changer les idées, il écrit. Il va bien ? Il s'enferme aussi pour écrire. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a de passionnant à ça, parce qu'honnêtement, même si j'adore ses bouquins, j'aurais jamais la patience de rester assis pendant des heures à taper sur un ordinateur mais bon, je sais que ça lui plait. Et je sais aussi que sans ça, il ne serait plus vraiment lui même.

Et surtout, en ce moment, il écrit sur ma vie. Je lui ai raconté tellement de choses, sur mes conneries, toutes mes galères, mes plans cul aussi. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait intéresser quelqu'un, ni même si ce livre là aura autant de succès que les autres mais je préfère pas lui en parler. Il peut être très susceptible, à ce propos.

En pensant à ça, je soupire, longuement. Je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il avait de tels défauts. Je les ai toujours pris avec humour, sans jamais le critiquer mais je dois avouer que c'est le genre de choses que je déteste. Je suis pas quelqu'un de profond, ni de philosophe, et je prends les choses comme elles viennent, sans jamais faire de plans. Mais merde, Nagato est quelqu'un de complexe, et même si je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, je le hais pour ces défauts. Sa susceptibilité, la distance qu'il peut mettre entre nous, sa façon de me regarder, parfois, un peu snob et hautain, qu'il soit autant rancunier, qu'il me reproche presque d'avoir une vie avant lui.

Les yeux fermés, j'avale une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Avant, je me serais jamais autant pris la tête. Et j'aurais laissé tomber. Depuis longtemps.

Cette pensée me fait mal mais en même temps, je suis rassuré. Au moins, je n'ai pas changé tant que ça, et peut être que c'est ce que je devrais pas ? Laisser tomber, et passer à autre chose ?

Sur ce genre d'idées stupide, je continue de boire une grande partie de la journée, et de la soirée. Rien à foutre de Nagato, ou de ce qu'il peut faire. J'ai juste envie de me changer l'esprit, de penser à tout sauf à lui et l'alcool m'a toujours aidé pour ça. J'ai jamais été amoureux, mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai jamais souffert. Au contraire, j'ai pas eu une vie des plus facile et même si je l'ai toujours pris avec beaucoup d'humour et de confiance, me sentir aussi seul pendant autant de temps a été douloureux. J'avais une unique crainte, et elle me hante toujours.

Qui assisterait à mon enterrement, le jour où je crèverais ?

Kakuzu. Cet enfoiré de Kakuzu serait là, il payerait peut être pour mon cercueil, s'il était de bonne humeur mais à part lui, il n'y aurait personne. Mais depuis quelques temps, je pensais que Nagato pourrait être présent, lui aussi.

Putain, je suis pitoyable.

Ça n'est que tard dans la nuit que je me décide à sortir de là. Je tiens à peine debout, et le monde est flou autour de moi mais la fille qui m'a accueilli commençait à me souler et je veux pas lui faire de mal. Merde, même ça, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné, avant.

Mais je peux pas marcher plus que ça et je finis par m'écraser sur le trottoir en face du club, incapable d'aller plus loin. Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas retrouvé dans un état pareil et j'ai même pas le fric pour payer un taxi. Ils me connaissent, dans la région, et si je paye pas un acompte, ils me prennent pas. Je les ai baisés pendant trop longtemps à ne pas payer mes courses et ça m'a valu pas mal de coups.

Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire, alors ? Dormir là ? Ça caille un peu, mais ça pourrait passer. Ou bien, je pourrais appeler Kakuzu, pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ça, et il en a l'habitude. Alors je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle mais il ne décroche pas. Cet enfoiré doit être occupé à compter son fric, ou une connerie comme ça. Je vois que ça.

En soupirant, je parcours le reste de mon répertoire, et y'a bien un numéro que je pourrais appeler mais je sais pas ce que ça va donner. Elle doit dormir, à cette heure ci, et elle ne m'aime pas trop. Surtout parce que j'arrête pas de flirter avec elle, devant Nagato, surtout pour les emmerder mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Elle doit être la seule à toujours me faire fantasmer et j'ai envie d'elle, à chaque fois que je la vois. Putain, je suis grave.

Alors, je l'appelle, et j'entends sa voix fatiguée. Mais elle m'assure qu'elle va venir me chercher, que je ne dois pas bouger.

Après un soupire, rassuré de ne pas avoir à dormir dans la rue, je m'allonge sur le bitume et pose les bras sur mon visage. Cette soirée est vraiment pourrie. Avant, j'aurais pu boire autant, et aller en boite, après. Le genre d'endroit où je finissais toujours dans les chiottes avec la première venue. Pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs, mais je suis devenu tellement sage que j'ai arrêté de boire. Donc, je ne tiens plus l'alcool, d'où mon état misérable. Même pour ça, je lui en veux. J'étais tellement fier de ma capacité à boire !

En fait, cet enfoiré a totalement changé ma vie, pour la rendre digne de lui. Me rendre digne de lui. Je le hais.

Je sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant qu'une voiture s'arrête devant moi. Les phares m'aveuglent et j'ai envie de me tirer mais je sens une main dure et pas du tout délicate m'attraper par le bras et m'obliger à me lever pour me faire entrer à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Et t'as pas intérêt à gerber ..

Ca n'est pas elle. Elle ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça. C'est cet enfoiré, celui qui me déteste pour des raisons que j'ignore mais bon, au moins, je dormirais pas sur le macadam. Et peut être que je pourrais même me reposer.

Le voyage est plutôt longtemps et je somnole sur la banquette. C'est confortable, et même si ma tête tourne un peu c'est pas si désagréable.

En arrivant, il ouvre la porte, me fait sortir sans la moindre douceur et me supporte jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans un pavillon de banlieue. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Il ne voulait jamais que je vienne, parce que justement, il me déteste. On ne s'est jamais vus que chez Nagato.

Mais mon accueil est plus agréable que ce que j'aurais imaginé.

Konan. Oh, ma belle et plantureuse Konan nous attendait en nuisette. Sa poitrine généreuse, apparente sous un décolleté profond me donne envie de l'embrasser et ses jambes découvertes par la longueur de son vêtement me tente tellement. Son sourire est fatigué. Et triste, aussi, parce qu'elle a pitié de moi.

Yahiko aussi, a pitié de moi, mais il ne se formalise pas.

- Tu t'occupes de lui.

Puis, il monte l'escalier, sûrement pressé de retourner au lit alors que Konan me prend par le bras pour m'emmener au salon, m'aider à enlever mes chaussures et m'allonger. D'un geste doux, elle me couvre, avant de s'accroupir face à moi et m'embrasser sur le front.

- Allez, Hidan … Dors un peu, on parlera demain.  
>- Tu voudrais pas qu'on baise, plutôt ?<p>

Son rire me fait sourire et elle secoue la tête.

- T'es pas en état.  
>- Tu veux parier ?<p>

Son sourire se fait amer et elle caresse doucement ma joue avant d'ajuster la couverture sur mes épaules et partir. Je l'entends monter à l'étage, j'entends Yahiko grogner, comme il le fait toujours en ma présence puis plus rien. Et je m'endors, lamentable.

À mon réveil, je sens que quelqu'un est installé près de moi. Ou en tous cas, un poids est là, près de mes jambes mais j'ai trop mal à la tête pour ouvrir les yeux. Alors je grogne, en essayant de me faire de la place, jusqu'à entendre la douce voix de Yahiko.

- Lève toi.

Comme si j'étais en état de me lever. Sérieusement, je me suis jamais senti aussi mal et l'enfoiré veut que je bouge. Cependant, il me laisse pas vraiment le choix parce qu'il m'agrippe par le bras et me tire jusqu'à ce que je sois assis. La tête dans mes mains mais je suis au moins sur mes fesses.

- T'es misérable, Hidan.

Comment si je le savais pas ? Comme si j'avais besoin de cet enfoiré pour me le rappeler.

- Allez, ouvre les yeux, faut qu'on parle.  
>- Konan est pas là, plutôt ?<br>- Konan travaille. Et j'ai aucune envie que tu la baises sur mon canapé.

Je soupire, en secouant la tête.

- Arrête, depuis le temps que je lui fais des avances …  
>- Ma femme fantasme sur toi, c'est pas nouveau. Elle rêve que tu la baises contre un mur ..<br>- C'est pour ça que tu me détestes ?  
>- Entre autres.<p>

Il est sérieux, je l'entends à son ton et ça me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça et j'ai même pas le coeur à le provoquer. Il a l'air aussi mal que moi, et ça vient sûrement de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Sa femme fantasme sur moi.

Voyant que je suis à présent beaucoup plus réveillé, il me tend un paquet de cigarettes et s'en allume une. Je ne savais même pas qu'il fumait mais je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. Alors, en silence, je l'imite, et nous passons quelques minutes en silence, juste à savourer notre cigarette.

- Nagato veut te quitter.

L'aveu me tue mais je l'avais pressenti, de toutes façons. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré aller boire, hier. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, j'aurais peut être dû me retenir. Si Nagato me voyait dans cet état …

- Je sais. Mais je comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Yahiko secoue la tête.

- Tu sais, Hidan, je te savais con, mais pas à ce point.  
>- Je t'emmerde …<br>- Nagato est fou de toi.  
>- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait me quitter ?<br>- Parce que tu n'es plus l'homme qui le faisait frissonner …

Cette remarque me fait froncer les sourcils et Yahiko soupire, sûrement désespéré de devoir me l'expliquer.

- Nagato a toujours été attiré par les personnes qui pouvaient lui faire le plus de mal. C'est pour ça qu'Orochimaru lui plaisait autant, et pour ça qu'il a voulu tenter avec toi, même si t'étais tellement .. niais.  
>- Je suis pas niais.<br>- Tu l'as été, pour le faire tomber à tes pieds.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa connerie mais je ne réponds pas. Si, quand même, j'ai été niais et guimauve, quand je lui ai fait ma déclaration. Mais j'avais pas d'autre choix.

- Mais tu as trop changé, à ses yeux. Et plus tu lui racontes tes .. péripéties de gosse, plus il s'en rend compte.  
>- N'importe quoi …<br>- Laisse moi parler. T'es devenu un enfant de chœurs …  
>- J'ai changé pour lui !<br>- Mais il t'a rien demandé !

Ces mots me font me tourner vers lui. Plus cette conversation avant, moins je comprends. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

- Putain, Hidan, c'est évident !  
>- Non, ça ne l'est pas …<br>- Nagato ne supporte pas le gentil garçon que t'es devenu pour lui. Il ..  
>- Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon !<br>- Oh que si ! Il m'a appelé, hier, après que tu sois parti. Il m'a dit que t'avais même pas cherché à discuter, ou même à l'engueuler. Que tu t'étais juste tiré, à peine claqué la porte.  
>- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je détruise son appart ?<br>- Il aurait préféré !

Je secoue la tête, devant sa bêtise mais il ajoute quelque chose à laquelle j'avais jamais pensé.

- Au moins, tu te serais battu pour lui.

Je me détourne, mal à l'aise et il ajoute :

- A part si t'en as rien à foutre de lui.

Cette fois, je peux pas me retenir. Mon poing part pour atterrir sur sa joue et il me lance le regard le plus froid dont il est capable alors que je me lève en le pointant du doigt.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Et si j'ai changé, c'est pour lui ! Pas parce que ça me plaisait !  
>- Il ne t'a pas demandé de le faire …<br>- Mais …  
>- Et il déteste la mauviette que t'es devenu ! Toujours à faire des courbettes et …<br>- Je voulais pas qu'il ait honte de moi !

Les mots m'échappent et Yahiko écarquille les yeux. Non, je n'en suis pas fier mais c'est la réalité. Je voulais pas que Nagato ait honte de moi quand on sortait ensemble, comme j'aurais eu honte que mes connaissances apprennent que j'étais en couple avec un mec.

Sans attendre la réponse du rouquin, je me détourne pour tenter de trouver la salle de bain et me passe de l'eau sur le visage, pour me calmer. Mais il revient à l'attaque.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait eu honte de toi ?  
>- Il est .. Je te jure, Yahiko, je l'aime, plus que tout mais il est toujours bien habillé, toujours bien coiffé et il fait attention à son image ! Et avant de le connaître, je me coiffais jamais, j'avais un trou dans tous mes jeans, et .. S'il m'avait présenté comme ça à son éditeur, ou à toi ou à n'importe qui, personne ne m'aurait accepté.<br>- Et tu penses qu'il .. qu'il t'aurait laissé tomber ? Qu'il aurait plutôt écouté les critiques des autres que son coeur ?

Je réponds pas, le coeur lourd. Oui, c'est ce que je pense mais il fait passer ça pour une idée tellement stupide que je ne sais plus si c'est ce qu'aurait fait Nagato ou non. En tous cas, j'ai pas envie de l'avouer.

- Tu sais que je te déteste mais .. Nagato t'aime. Et il souffre de te voir aussi loin de ce que tu es. Il veut retrouver son connard …  
>- Enfoiré.<br>- Mais je te dis la vérité. Il en a rien à foutre de ce que disent les autres. Il est tombé amoureux de toi quand il a vu ta vraie personnalité, le soir où tu l'as emmené dans ce bar et que vous avez couché dans les toilettes. Il ne veut pas que tu sois romantique sept jours sur sept et toujours attentionné. Il veut que tu sois arrogant, et chaud, et sexy. Comme tu l'étais au début.  
>- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?<br>- Justement parce qu'il avait peur de te voir réagir comme une gamine, à rien dire et juste l'abandonner. Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait.

La main dans mes cheveux, je soupire et Yahiko pose une main douce sur mon épaule. C'est sûrement la chose la plus intime qui arrivera entre nous :

- Je serais toujours contre votre relation, parce que t'es qu'un connard qui drague ma femme et qui fait souffrir mon meilleur ami mais .. tu devrais retourner le voir. Et lui prouver que t'es pas une mauviette.

Avec un regard moqueur, je lâche un petit rire cynique et passe à côté de lui. J'aurais dû le remercier, je le sais mais ce connard ne le mérite pas. C'est pas pour moi qu'il l'a fait, mais pour son ami.

En arrivant en bas, je ne peux pourtant pas me retenir :

- Hey ! Yahiko ?  
>- Ouais ?<br>- Un jour, je la baiserai, Konan … Dans ton lit !  
>- Fils de pute !<p>

Avec un rire, je sors de la baraque et je rejoins la ville pour prendre le bus, afin de rentrer chez moi. Rien à foutre des contrôleurs.

Une fois chez moi, je fouille au fond de mon armoire. Mes vieux vêtements sont dans des cartons, et je pensais les foutre à la poubelle mais on dirait qu'ils vont me servir. J'en sors un vieux jean, mon préféré, mes rangers ainsi qu'un tee shirt sûrement plus vieux que moi, seul héritage de mon père et me prépare.

Il est tard, déjà, j'ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée mais ça n'est pas si grave. Connaissant Nagato, il a sûrement passé une bonne partie de la journée à écrire et j'espère que Yahiko l'aura pas prévenu de ma possible venue. Y'a aucune chance pour que cet enfoiré gâche ma surprise.

Quand je suis prêt, je prends un taxi pour aller chez Nagato et soupire en me retrouvant devant sa porte. Je sais déjà exactement ce que je faire.

Je sonne, et l'entends arriver lentement. Et quand il ouvre, je le vois se figer.

Faut dire que ma tenue change de ce à quoi je l'avais habitué depuis un temps. Loin de mes costumes, je porte un jean bon à jeter, mon tee shirt dévoile le bas de mon ventre et mes cheveux sont en bordel alors que depuis quelques temps, je les lissais vers l'arrière, à grand renfort de gel. Il me détaille, les lèvres entrouvertes, avant de prendre la parole :

- Hidan, je ne …

Mais je ne le laisse pas finir. Je m'avance vers lui, dominant, arrogant, comme je l'ai toujours été et il écarquille les yeux. Je le sais, il allait certainement me dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je revienne, que je n'étais plus à son goût mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Pas avant qu'il se rende compte que j'ai pas perdu mon réel caractère.

Sans attendre, je le pousse contre un mur, grogne sur ses lèvres :

- Tu ne … ?  
>- Hidan …<p>

Sa supplication me fait sourire et je glisse une main sur sa gorge.

- Tu ne veux plus me voir, n'est ce pas ? Tu veux me quitter … Dis le.  
>- Oui, souffle-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.<br>- Mais .. Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire .. ?

Son souffle tremble sur mes lèvres et il déglutit. Il a l'air de comprendre que j'ai parlé avec Yahiko, parce qu'il ne sourit pas. Il n'est pas heureux de me voir comme ça, parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de m'en parler lui même. Mais je le vois, dans ses yeux. Il sait que je suis déçu, et il s'attend au pire.

Mais, et ça a l'air de le surprendre, je l'embrasse. Je n'aurais pas pu résister plus longtemps. Mais je veux lui faire comprendre que je l'aime. Non, qu'il m'appartient alors je le coince contre le mur, sans lui laisser une chance de s'écarter et il hoquette. Ses mains se posent sur mon torse quand je le soulève. J'ai envie de lui. J'ai envie qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut me faire faire ça.

Sans attendre, je l'emmène dans sa chambre, le lâche sans douceur sur le lit et enlève mon tee shirt, dans une attitude qu'il ne me connait sûrement pas. Non, il ne m'a jamais vu comme ça. Pas au lit, en tous cas. Un sourire aux lèvres, je déboutonne lentement mon pantalon et indique mon érection d'un signe de tête.

Nagato reste figé, au début. Il a l'air choqué par ce qu'il se passe, certainement parce qu'il s'était préparer à me quitter, mais, après un temps, il se redresse, le souffle court et pose les lèvres sur ma queue. J'ai toujours adoré cette sensation. Que ce soit lui ou n'importe qui d'autre, je dois l'avouer, et quand je me retrouve au chaud, dans les profondeurs de sa gorge, je soupire de plaisir. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, sans douceur, sans romantisme lui font prendre un rythme qui me convient, loin de notre tendresse habituelle et Nagato ferme les yeux, d'un air serein, s'appliquant à me faire gémir.

J'ai jamais connu le sexe de cette façon. Ça a toujours été une façon de me vider, de me calmer, mais là, c'est différent. On baise, parce qu'on a chacun quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

En sentant ses mains agripper mes genoux, je lui jette un coup d'oeil et souris. Pas de bienveillance, ni parce que je l'aime mais parce que je trouve que comme ça, soumis à mon plaisir, il est magnifique. Et ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Au contraire, même.

Quand j'en ai assez, que je veux plus, je le fais se reculer, toujours en tenant ses cheveux et l'approche de moi. Son souffle est court, ses lèvres brillent de salive et d'autre chose et il a besoin que je m'occupe de lui. Que je le prenne en main, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir devant cette version de moi. Il ne sait pas ce que je pourrais aimer.

Brusquement, je le repousse sur le lit, y grimpe et le déshabille. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fébrile, ni aussi désireux de continuer. Je le savais chaud, plus que ce qu'on peut penser, la première fois qu'on le rencontre, mais pas à ce point. Il semble ne désirer qu'une chose, et je vais la lui donner.

Avec lenteur, pour l'attiser un peu plus encore, j'enlève mon pantalon, me caresse en le toisant et il gémit d'impatience. Il soupire mon prénom, en ondulant des hanches et je le fais se tourner sur le ventre.

Par respect, je ne l'ai jamais pris en levrette. Parce que c'est comme ça que je l'avais vu, avec Orochimaru, et que je ne voulais pas lui faire subir ça une nouvelle fois. Je pensais qu'il en serait traumatisé, parce que le connard ne le prenait que de cette façon mais à peine est-il en position que ses fesses viennent appuyer contre ma queue, la demandant avec impatience. Alors je le pénètre, sans préparation. Je sais que ca peut être douloureux, mais pas cette fois. Pas avec la salive qu'il a laissée sur ma queue.

D'abord, je ne bouge pas, parce que je veux savourer son expression, et la façon dont son corps réagit, puis j'agrippe ses bras, les lui croise dans son dos et le fais bouger de cette façon.

Je trouve ça beaucoup plus agréable que d'habitude. Enfin, c'est pas que j'aimais pas ça, mais il est tellement chaud, tellement sexy que j'en perds la tête. Et au même moment, je me perds en lui, de plus en plus profondément. On aurait dû faire ça beaucoup plus tôt. Ça aurait réglé pas mal de soucis.

Bon, je dois l'avouer. C'est pas parce que je l'ai jamais fait que j'ai jamais imaginé le baiser dans cette position. Et je dois dire que j'ai longuement pensé que ça ne ferait que lui enlever le peu de virilité qu'il avait, de ne pas voir sa queue. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment le cas. Pas quand je vois les muscles de ses épaules se tendre de cette façon, son dos plutôt masculin se cambrer. Ses cheveux rouges m'ont toujours plut, signe de son coté non conventionnel et ça ne fait plus aucun doute. J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied avec une fille.

Dans un instant incroyable, nous atteignons ensemble l'orgasme et je le libère enfin. Mes mains ont laissé des traces sur ses poignets, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en ait des hématomes, et son souffle est chaotique. Mais je le regarde se tourner sur le dos avec un air comblé, il me sourit, me fait signe de me rapprocher de lui. Mais avant cela, je fouille dans mon pantalon pour en sortir une cigarette et l'allumer en m'installant confortablement. Il vient immédiatement se blottir contre moi et je glisse un bras autour de lui.

Nous gardons le silence un long moment, et je crois que ça nous fait du bien. En tous cas, j'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment et j'aurais apprécié pouvoir m'endormir, et ne plus penser au reste mais ça ne semble pas être son cas parce qu'il soupire longuement.

- Hidan …  
>- Mh ?<br>- Tu as parlé avec Yahiko …  
>- Ouais.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
>- Que tu voulais me quitter parce que j'étais devenu trop sage.<br>- Alors … Tu es venu me montrer que tu pouvais ne plus l'être et …  
>- Je vais te dire un truc simple, Nagato.<p>

Incertain, il relève les yeux vers moi et je remarque qu'il est au bord des larmes. Je sais pas à quoi il pense, mais ça doit pas être joyeux.

- Si j'ai changé, c'est pour toi. Parce que je pensais que tu voulais quelqu'un de bien. Mais si tu me préfères au naturel, attends toi au pire, mais ne me le reproche jamais.  
>- J-je préfère .. quand tu es toi même.<br>- Je m'en souviendrais.

Son regard s'adoucit et il embrasse ma mâchoire avec tendresse tandis que je le sers contre moi.

Et puis, pour ton information … Si tu veux que je vienne habiter chez toi, tu n'as qu'à demander franchement. Tes insinuations sont ridicules …

Les joues rouges, il sourit légèrement et je soupire. J'avais autre chose à lui dire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Pour être honnête, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je me prépare, parce que j'ai envie qu'il me penne, qu'il me montre qu'il peut être un homme lui aussi, et je sais que ça va être difficile, mais je suppose qu'il va bien falloir que je passe par là. Enfin, en tous cas, j'espère que ça ne changera pas notre relation.

Et alors que j'étais prêt à lui proposer une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se redresse, s'assied sur mes hanches, les mains sur mes clavicules.

Non, je ne pourrais pas le changer. Et j'espère que c'était notre dernière crise avant longtemps. Je sais pas combien de temps on va rester ensemble, ni si cette relation est faite pour durer mais je suis bien avec ce mec. Même s'il ressemble à une diva ou qu'il me donne parfois envie de le tuer. Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

* * *

><p><em>Ah ! Personne ne s'attendait sûrement à recevoir une notification pour cette fic, hein ? Surprise !<em>

_Ca fait aujourd'hui deux ans que je publie mes histoires sur Fanfiction. Certaines ont beaucoup marché, d'autres beaucoup moins mais j'ai apprécié chaque review, chaque mail m'indiquant que quelqu'un avait mis une de mes histoires en favoris, ou demandé à recevoir les alertes. Certaines reviews étaient très courtes, d'autre très longues. Certaines m'ont émues et d'autres m'ont fait me poser des questions sur ce que j'écrivais, et ce que je pourrais faire pour m'améliorer ! Et j'espère que ça continuera ^^_

_Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été très productifs, pour moi. L'inspiration est là, mais pas la motivation et comme je l'ai annoncé, dans Anges et Démons, je vais mettre l'histoire en hiatus pendant un temps. A la place, je publierais peut être de vieilles histoires, bourrées de fautes, avec un style plutôt bancal et sans vraiment de fin, juste pour le plaisir. Certains apprécieront peut être l'histoire, d'autres détesteront, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, mais à vrai dire, ces fictions me représenteront toujours :)_

_Comme plusieurs d'entre vous le savent, je n'écris pas pour la gloire ou pour attirer les reviews par centaines en écrivant sur des couples populaires mais parce que mes histoires me font voyager et que je souhaite faire rêver les gens autant que je rêve en regardant certaines séries, ou en lisant. Et c'est ce qui m'a toujours motivée à écrire ^^_

_Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps, pour l'instant, du moins. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour la suite, ne prenez pas ça comme un adieu ! Et s'il le faut, secouez moi !_

_Sylencia_


End file.
